Domino effect
by Shlabadak
Summary: When a brother decides to take things in hand and ends up...completely messing things up. Set after StrikerS but before Vivid. Nanofate even if it starts Yuunoha.
1. Prologue

A/N : Hi, this is my very first fanfic, so since English is not my mother tongue and this story is not beta tested, please bear with the mistakes. Actually, no : tell me and I'll correct those awfull errors.

I read almost every complete Nanofate fanfic, so I began to create new ones... This one is going pretty far in the length, but I don't know if I'll be able to put all of it into words... Well, it'll take time, but I'll try anyway.

Some help to comprehend :

"Normal text between "" are out loud speeches"

_'Italic text between ' ' are thoughts_'

[Text between [] are unsaid words]

_Italic text without anything are... comments ?_

And _italic_ between normal text are emphasized words...

So, please, bear with me (and my bad English :l ) and...enjoy ? :3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything here (too bad ;_;)

* * *

><p><span>It's all Chrono's fault<span>

_How a few words can broke something deemed so strong nobody could remove it ?_

Mid-Childa, 2 years after the JS incident

A restaurant near the TSAB facilities

Fate entered the restaurant, families eating happily together, unaware of their surrounding.

She quickly spotted the table where her brother seemed to be lost in thoughts, waiting for her, and approached, making her presence known by saluting him with a soft voice.

"Hey, onii-chan, it's been a long time no see, how are you ? And your family ?"

Startled, the man looked up, and recognizing the young woman facing him smiled warmly, forgetting to protest against the way she called him, and got up.

"Fate ! A long time indeed, your last mission lasted quite a time, like 6 months or so..." He then hugged her to show how glad he was to see her, broke the hug and his hands still on his sister shoulders, kept on.

"I'm fine, so are the others, they're great, though mom missed you these past few months... And how is my little sister ? You look kind of tired ?" He got off his hands, took his place showing the one facing him to Fate, still smiling. "We haven't got any news from you for quite a time, Fate... How've you been ? How was your last mission ? Everything got well ? Did you get injured ?"

Fate opened her mouth to stop his shower of questions, when he suspended his ramble. He said, more slowly this time.

"But let's order first, you must be hungry no...?" She was indeed, since she worked all day and barely snacked at noon to finish the paperwork faster. He knew her too well.

He made a sign to the waiter, they ordered, and started to share informations about their respective jobs and lives, and inevitably the conversation drew them to family. Chrono, married a few years ago, already got two kids and was not a little proud of it, rambling again (maybe it was the age, thought Fate) about how great they were and how they looked like their mother...He never got tired of it, but at a time had to slow down and talk about other matters. And he had one peculiar in mind, a not so pleasant one, besides he didn't know exactly how to get to it...so he tried to slowly lead the conversation to the subject, discreetly filling his sister's wine glass.

"...and that's when Vivio showed up, and Nanoha nearly tripped on the floor from surprise...!"

They both giggled at the end of the story, but Chrono quickly pulled himself together and looked seriously at the blonde facing him.

"About that..."

"Yes ?"

"Don't...you think you're..." _Damn, that was hard...! _"...a bit too close to those two...?"

Fate's expression changed immediately, full of apprehension and incomprehension.

"What...what do you mean by that ? They're my family..."She finally stammered.

"Here's the problem, Fate...They're not. I mean, you're Vivio's godmother, but...that's all. You're not her _mother_, Fate." He emphasized the word, and hurt appeared in her eyes. "And what she needs, at this age, is two parents... A father, who'd be there for her, not always away from home and returning from time to time to have fun with them..." At this point, Fate was only gazing at him, not saying a word, too stunned. "...who wouldn't die at any moment." Shock showed clearly on his sister's face, but he kept on. "I'm sorry, but that's an eventuality. Furthemore, you kind of...impede their chance to have a real family. Not only for Vivio, but for Nanoha too, they need it..."

Finally able to say something, Fate said "I would never..."

Cutting her, Chrono answered "You're just not aware of the fact. Maybe you don't want to see the issue..."

Fate started to fiddle with her fingers, staring at her knees, pain showing through her graceful features._ 'Why does he talk like that ? Is this so wrong for me to be with the ones I love...? But what he says make sense...Maybe too much. Am I so self-centered that I kept them away from real happiness ? Am I...like my mother, hurting people ?' _She was at the verge of tears, and he noticed it.

"I'm saying this for your happiness. Both of yours. I know you'll end up hurt if you keep on faking a family, because that's not what you need."

_'Was I too focused on my craving for a happy family to see what we really needed_ ?'

"...And consider Yuuno, too..."

"Yuuno ? " She looked up. "What does he have to do here ?" she said, frowning slightly.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice ?" He stared at the look of disbelief on his sister's face. "You didn't. You should learn to read between the lines, it could even help you in your job as an enforcer... Or try to cope more with people."

"I..." She was starting to understand, but couldn't believe it. Not Yuuno, she always saw him beside Nanoha and he never showed any interest...Then she remembered the slight blush Nanoha had when she was next to him, and realization dawned upon her._ 'No. That couldn't be...'_

Her brother stopped her in her thoughts, continuing ahead.

"Let them be a family. A normal and healthy family, and you try to find your own happiness. You have no right to keep them from their own, nor from yours. Do something your mother didn't succeed to." The last sentence hit, and a silence ensued. Then...

"...Okay. If it's for them, I can do it." '_Even if my happiness is with them, I have to sacrifice it for theirs.' _ Tears were forming on the corner of her eyes.

Dinner ended up on this, leaving a guilty feeling Chrono and a quite desperate Fate.

That night, she didn't come back at the Takamachi's house.

Nor the following ones.

Actually, she did exactly what her brother said : she backed off.

* * *

><p>About a year after,<p>

Chrono's office.

Chrono and Yuuno were still chatting about Vivio when Acous arrived, so they stopped their conversation to head to a restaurant the latter knew for being very good. When they arrived, Yuuno, being the poor librarian he was, was a bit shocked to see such a luxurious place, but quickly accustomed to it, as hungry as he was.

They ordered their dishes, and Acous, his head resting on top of his hands, his elbows on the table, smiled and asked.

"So, what were you talking about when I arrived ? I want to know~" He trailed his voice, eyes sparkling with curiosity, and if you looked further, mischief.

Chrono stared at him with disbelief. _'Seriously, this man...' _Looked at Yuuno, who didn't seem to understand what would be so interesting about their talk to repeat to him...Nevertheless, he complied and answered.

"This and that, you know..." Then thought that he could use this man at his advantage."Yuuno's love life, amongst other things."

At these words, interest glinted in the green haired man, and surprise was shown on the face of the poor bespectacled boy. They both opened their mouth at the same time, when the waiter came to serve their dishes, which closed them the time to start to eat... After a few minutes, Acous continued where they left.

"So...who might be the lucky one, if that's not too indiscreet ?"

_'And when did you start to be ?' _thought Chrono wryly, a small smile tugging on his lips. He made a good choice. He then answered at Yuuno's place, who didn't even know who he could be talking about, and said.

"The White Devil", he said jokingly, adding "the terror of the forwards, the infamous..."

And before he could finish, Yuuno cut him, a frown on his face.

"That's not a nice name here, you know she hates it..."

_'I knew he would react to this name' _grinned inwardly Chrono. He knew everything, apparently.

"...And besides, Nanoha would never..."

And the cutter got cut, this time by the third man on the table, grinning widely.

"So that's the Takamachi instructor ? The 'Aces of Aces' ? I thought I heard from Hayate she was living with your sister and that they had a child ?" He said, this time turning to the black haired man, who in response stared at him meaningful and stated.

"They're not living together, my sister just feel kind of lonely when she comes back so she often drops by them...And is Nanoha's _best friend ", _emphasizing the last words. "It's not like our little Yuuno-kun here, who would like to really live here, right ?" He added, staring at the blond boy, who really didn't understand why they were talking about their relationship like that, and what's more deciding for him what he felt for his childhood friend. What did he feel for her, exactly ? He was starting to question this. But there was Fate, his other childhood friend, who he didn't see often without Nanoha... And there Chrono was saying she was starting to free herself from them, for she had others aims to attain and wanted to be more independent too.

He knew man was lying, for Fate would never be away from Nanoha by her own will, if not for someone else's wish, or even more their 'happiness'. _'What is this guy thinking doing those kind of things...? He's making his sister suffer, and I'm sure Nanoha and Vivio don't like it either.' _He looked at Chrono's eyes. _'Maybe he's just stupid and just don't understand other's feelings. Yeah, that must be that. But...' _His train of thoughts were cut. He could never finish his sentences, even in his thoughts, hun...

"So, so when did you realize you loved her ?" The guy looked just like a schoolgirl, almost squealing with happiness.

_'I understand now how he gets along so easily with Hayate...' _Then replied, almost stammering.

"But I don't ever..."

"Oh come on, just spill it !"

They were getting on his nerves, pushing him and making him doubt about his own feelings.

Then, Acous pointed a finger upwards, and said, like a connoisseur.

"You don't know exactly what you're feeling, you hesitate, so here come the great Verossa Acous ! I'll ask you some questions, and we'll see !" Without obtaining an answer, her began "When you're close to her, do you want to...hug her ?"

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean..." And he got cut again. _'That's becoming a habit here...'_

"Do you..." Acous let his sentence in suspense "want to _kiss _her [on the lips] ?"

"Yes [on the cheek], sometimes she looks like she..."

"You don't need to go on, little librarian, I have your answer ! You _love _her. " He began to chuckle. "So sweet" before he got elbowed by the man next to him, shutting him down. Chrono relieved him and kept on.

"So, all I could say here 'Go for it, Yuuno ! ' Go get her !"

"But, I couldn't risk our friendship..."

"You don't want to stay like this for your entire life, 'the good friend at the library', right ? Nor want her to go with another creepy guy, do you ?"

"No, but... _'What about Fate ?' _" His resolution was slowly crumbling, and was starting to believe what they were saying. So he did love Nanoha after all. And Fate...

"No more buts !" Chrono was almost shouting this time. "Just do it, damn it ! Are you such a coward, ferret-boy ?" He glared at the blonde, who returned his stare angrily, and said louder.

"I'm not ! A coward nor a ferret !" How long was he going to tease him about his pet form ?

"So go !" The black haired man showed dramatically the door. "Go, and I don't want to see you without a response !"

A bit scared, Yuuno got up swiftly, and after three steps, looked back and asked.

"What should I ask her...?"

Chrono stared at him like he said something stupid. Maybe it was, but the answer was ever worse.

"Her hand ! You've known each other for so long you don't even need to go through the first step !"

"Which is ?"

"Dating !" His patience was reaching it's limits. "Go, damn it, before everyone in this place get to know how scary I can get ! They're already staring, so..." The blond boy didn't more, her almost ran to the exit.

Once gone, Chrono flopped down on his chair and sighed.

"Geez, no wonder they're good friends, so thickheaded..."

Acous could only nod. _'But you're quite a case too...'_

And that's how everything started.

* * *

><p>AN : Yaaaay, who hates Chrono now ? *raises her hand* *Looks around and sees nobody*. Shoot.

I just realized those two scenes happen at the restaurant... Well, let's say it's a good place to talk, no...?

Anyway~ I don't know when I'll be able to write next chapter, since I'm lazy... I'll try, I promise, but if you don't want me to continue you can say, I'll stop right there,** I** know what happens next. And I bet no-one can guess :p

I forgot : the second scene takes place right after the soundstage with Yuuno and Chrono talking about photos and all... Helps to situate more I hope...


	2. Chapter 1

A/N : Wheeee, I'm not this lazy it seems ! Must have something to do with school work, though...

So, huge thanks to _Joylinda_, _darkvalk_ and _Asuka47_ for the reviews, I didn't know it would be so pleasant ! :)

Just to make it clear : Chrono isn't a jerk on purpose. He wanted to do good, but he just got it completely wrong and...you saw what happened. Actually, he heard Lindy say that she'd like to see grandchildren on Fate's side... Being in his family dreamland he decided to act 'like a big brother' and...push Fate to meet someone special to her (we all know she already did ;) )and at the same time get Nanoha and Yuuno together, said to be a cute couple (now you can flame those who said that). He did wrong, but thinking doing good. Heh.

So, for the chapter...Not beta tested, since I haven't any clue on how to get one... Scenes are short, but I just have general ideas as how it should go, so...I tried to fill. Just a bit.

Aaaand the sentence following the title was inspired by "What's Expected Of You" by _Arigatou Sheitarou_ -I didn't even ask for use. :I - You must know this one, I think. If not, read it, and all of the author's stories, they are great !

Anyway, read, and try to enjoy...? :3

* * *

><p><span>Love hurts<span>

_"Because you always do what's expected of you"_

Three days after,

Midchilda training grounds

Nanoha was not pleased. Not one bit. Fate had almost been avoiding her and Vivio for the past year, and without any valid reason. She asked her why, and the only response she got, every time she did, was : "I have too much work to do, and I don't want to disturb you". _Disturb them ? _She never asked before, even some times coming without warning. And now she didn't wanted to _disturb_ them. Something was clearly wrong with that. So she blasted some poor students sneaking behind her to get rid of this frustration, teaching them what _pain _was. _'What a bad instructor I am'_, she thought wryly.

She heard some whimper from pain, and suddenly decided the training was over for the moment, time for them to get up and recover a bit. Just a bit, and they would maybe come to something easier to bear. She was not _that _bad of a teacher, yes ?

Watching the student slowly going to the benches, she welled again in her thoughts.

It was not like if she never saw Fate. Far from it, actually, but not as much as before. And her friend decided at that moment too that she wouldn't come sleeping anymore. She would even come to dinner, when Nanoha insisted, but even if it finished late, talking a bit too much from her part, the blonde would always come back to her apartment, claiming again that she had work to do and didn't want to _disturb _them. And that was what disturbed her the most.

She was mulling over those things again because the blonde enforcer, finally returning after a few weeks mission, declined her invitation for lunch this day. Again. _'Why ? What did I do for she doesn't want to see me as often as before ? She hasn't more work than before but does more than supposed to, so Teana told me... Maybe I should threaten her with a Starlight Breaker to explain. Or maybe I'll make her come for dinner and we'll have a proper talk...' _

Still dwelling on her thoughts, she didn't see nor hear a small redhead coming from behind, her hammer in small size over her head. She then bonked it on the brunette head, who jolted in surprise, only to see her friend staring at her with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Vita-chan ! I'm sorry I didn't hear you coming !" She laughed sheepishly. "So what was this meeting about ?"

"You were daydreaming again !" The small girl retorted. "...and this isn't the usual time you give a pause to the trainees...you blasted them again ?"

The only response she got was an embarrassed 'Nyahaha' from a slightly blushing and cheek scratching Nanoha.

"Anyway, that was nothing interesting, not enough to get your attention on it, actually. So... what's the program next ? Do you want me to train them a bit ? You seem quite exhausted, that woulnd't be the first time overwork yourself..." She said with an even tone, but all her emotions showing in her eyes... She was clearly worried over her friend, but as always never showed it, even acting on the contrary sometimes.

The young woman only smiled gently, patted Vita on the head, who hated that and growled, and replied.

"I wouldn't let Vita-chan alone with all those forwards to handle, and I'm perfectly fine !" She support her claim by swinging her left arm, the right clenching her shoulder. The small redhead was about to say something but got pushed along. "Come on, let's go teach them what suffering means, you're pretty good at this, ne Vita-chan ?"

"Nobody can beats you in that domain, but yeah... Just promise me not to overdo yourself ?"

"I won't, I won't, I promise, I wouldn't want to make Vita-chan worry, ne ?" She said, giggling a bit.

The small girl could only mumble something unintelligible in response and they were gone to the training ground.

_'And maybe I will forget a bit about it' _thought wryly the brunette.

* * *

><p>The same day, lunch time<p>

Yuuno was fidgeting around nervously, pacing before the restaurant he reserved for two. He asked Nanoha earlier if she'd like to have lunch with him, since he finally got some daytime out of the library, and she agreed happily, not having seen him for a long moment and willing to share stories with her long time friend...And he hoped he'd be even more at the end of the date. It took him not much time to find nice matching rings, having many contacts and quite a bunch in the jewelry since he often discovered such things in excavations sites... He looked again at his watch, overly stressed, then looking up he saw his friend coming from the corner, and who, spotting him, started waving her arm to salute him. When she arrived, she threw herself into his arms, and got him in a tight hug, and released him quickly, looking at him.

"Yuuno-kun, it's been a while ! How have you been ? " She had a radiant smile on her face.

The blond looked down at her, and smiled warmly.

"I've been fine, and you ? How about we get in the restaurant and we can talk as much as we want ?"

The girl looked at the front door, and flushed.

"Ah, I've still my uniform on, is that okay ? I'm sorry, I didn't know we were going in this one and didn't get to change..."

"No, no, it's okay, it's just a small restaurant, and you're well dressed with your uniform on, there'll be no problem at all !" She sighed, relieved. "So, shall we go ?" She nodded, took the hand he presented to her and they entered.

During the whole meal they idly chatted about their respective lives, laughing happily about Arf who often would misread some books titles, or Vivio always wanting to be a 'grown-up" and failing miserably...About an hour later, they were leaving, arguing about the bill Yuuno insisted to pay by himself, and Nanoha finally let it go, tired to squabble over something so small. She was about to go back to work, but her friend hold her by her wrist and looking into her eyes, asked if they could go for a walk, for they was a small park near their location.

So they did. After a few minutes, after making sure nobody was around, Yuuno slowed down, took Nanoha's between his, and looking in her eyes, proposed to her.

The rest of the work day, Nanoha stared blankly at the horizon.

* * *

><p>The same day, evening,<p>

Takamachi house.

Soft knocks could be heard at the front door, immediately followed by small running footsteps to open it, to be greeted by the sight of a tall blonde with burgundy eyes.

"Fate-mama !" The small girl threw herself into the opened arms. "We were waiting for you, the dinner is ready !" She then pulled back and ran to the said kitchen and Fate could hear a "Mama, Fate-mama is here !"

She smiled warmly, trying to get rid of the idea that someday she wouldn't be greeted like that anymore, or even...stopping being 'Fate-mama'.She entered and closed the door behind her, took off her shoes, hung her jacket on the coat peg and slowly went to the kitchen, where delicious fragrance came from. Here she found her friend, her apron on and taking out a plate from the oven. _'I bet it's something delicious, as always..' _Fate was a huge fan of her cooking. And the grim thought came _'But until when will I be able to eat it with them...? How long before they get taken by someone that is not me ?' _She shook her head in order to rearrange her thoughts. _'Since when do I wallow in my grief ? I shouldn't complain, I have what I always wanted, so what more ? I'm disgusting.' _That's when Nanoha turned back, smiling, and noticed the sad look in her friend eyes. When she called her, however, the sorrow disappeared and replaced with fondness.

"Yes, Nanoha ? What is it ?" The brunette shook her head in negation and replied

"Hnnnn, it's nothing." She must have imagined that look. But when it came to Fate, she knew her friend too much and knew she was one to hide her problems. But she would wait for her to open, like she always did. Even if the blonde kept it for herself and suffered, she would always be here for her, as she promised...wouldn't she ?

Vivio burst in the kitchen, in the middle of a staring contest, saying happily she had finished to lay the table, so took the hand of her just arrived mama to lead her to the said table to show her how well she did. The tall woman congratulated her, lifted her in her arms and asked the small blonde how she was doing in school and if she had fun with her friends. The child started to tell her everything happily, then Nanoha came with the meal and they began to eat, Vivio continuing her stories, then asked for enforcer stories, Fate often twisting her missions to make stories the small girl loved. Then the time for the youngest to go to bed came, so the brunette took her upstairs whilst the other cleaned the table.

Soon after, they were sitting side to side on the couch, talking about their jobs, that Fate had another mission on administred world 42, that would start three days later and take about a month to complete. She was pretty eager to do this, because it seemed it had to do with some weapon traffic and was concerned about the issue that might bring...with the eventuality to be linked with the TSAB government, but those worries she couldn't really voice them. An enforcer doubting the government risked many things, amongst them kin threatened. So she kept those thoughts to herself, and got the conversation running, leading to their relatives.

They were relating news about people both knew but one could not have seen...When it went to Yuuno.

Hearing the name, the blue eyed woman blushed slightly, looked at her side and began to stutter.

"About that, I...I..." She clearly seemed embarrassed, so burgundy eyes watched her try to find her words and silently asked what was wrong. The blonde had an idea as to why she seemed so confused, but did not talk. She waited for her friend to say the words that would make her heart crumble.

"He...proposed me."At this moment, Fate could only smile, closing her eyes to hide the pain that would show in them otherwise. She replied.

"Well, that's great, no ?" Nanoha looked down, and began to fiddle with Fate's hands, what she always did when overwhelmed by situations.

"I...don't know what to do, Fate-chan..." She began with a low voice, her cheeks still lightly flushed. "My mother keeps bugging me how I should get married to get Vivio a healthy place to grow in, and she's not the only one saying that... I've heard others say that we should get together, too, and other saying they were interested in him, but..."

"Nanoha." The brunette looked up, stopped in her words, to see deep burgundy eyes staring at her, seemingly seeing through her. She felt her hands being squeezed, and the woman facing her continued.

"What _you _want to do is more important. You don't need to do as others want you to do, but you have to do what _this..._" She placed a hand on her friend heart. "...tells you." She smiled warmly, but sadness glinted in the deep color of her eyes."I can't say anything about this, for this is _your _choice...and yours alone." Nanoha smiled back, touched by her friend's words. _'Fate always finds a way to make me feel better.' _

"Thanks, Fate-chan. You always succeed to cheer me up, it seems...!" She said, laughing lightly.

"You're always welcome, Nanoha, for you always do the same for me." Both blushed at those lines, and Fate kept on.

"So, what are you going to do ? If that's not too indiscreet..." She said, observing her friend's reaction.

"I...still haven't decided yet..." She glanced at her side again.

"I see. Do you...love him...? " She tried.

"I...do" _'But I love Fate-chan more.' _Butthought that would be because she spent more time with Fate than Yuuno, so that it clouded her feelings. Nanoha had never been in love, so she did not make the difference between the different kinds of love she could feel, and since _everyone _said they should be together, she complied. That's when her friend replied.

"That should be settled, then, don't you think ?" The blonde said with a crooked smile. "Or contrary to 99% of the population, you don't want to be with the one you love ?" She joked. Her fists were clenched since the statement of love, becoming white, and even blood began to drip from them, her nails having pierced through her palms' skin to prevent her tears to fall. Nanoha looked at her in her eyes, turmoil of emotions she could not read dwelt up in slate blue eyes, saying nothing and everything, her own eyes trying to convey her own emotions. They looked at each other for a moment, when Fate broke the contact and got up, putting swiftly her hands in her pocket, and stated that it was getting late so she had to go. The small hazel haired girl saw and said nothing in her thoughtful state, and simply accompanied her to the door. After getting ready, Fate opened the door, looked back and said with a smile on her face.

"Just say me when you reply to him ?" This seemed to get the other back to reality,

"Ye...Yeah, I will..." She stammered, clearly embarrassed.

"Well then, see you, Nanoha." The blonde waved goodbye and started to walk away, which caused both hearts to flinch in pain. Nanoha hesitated, held her left arm out to call the other back, but withdrew it, and only replied.

"Yeah, bye Fate-chan." And looked sadly at the back of her friend moving away.

_'Maybe that's better like this...' _She thought, and got back into her house, closed softly the door and slowly slid down against it, clenching her legs, her head resting on them. _'...but why does it hurt so much...?'_

* * *

><p>3 weeks later,<p>

Administrated world number 42.

_'Damn I tired.' _Thought Fate, pinching the bridge of her nose. She and her team were currently at the entrance of a small town located in a desert, where they knew they would find a weapon storage place, and hopefully signal the end of their mission on this world. But they knew that the organization responsible of all those threats and traffics did not restrict to only this planet, so they would fatally end up doing all this work again sooner or later, even if in different situations.

Behind her stood the rest of her team, including Teana currently typing on a screen right in front of her, gathering informations on the current state of the building overlooking them. Several bruises could be seen on her face, as well as the others, since they went from battle to battle almost without time to rest, chasing after those kind of those arms dealers was a time trial since they were always informed when law officers would come.

Fate stared at the building, then at her team-mates, who looked pretty exhausted. She smiled, touched Teana's shoulder to ask her a rundown of the situation. The orange haired girl smiled weakly, bags could be seen under her eyes, clearly lacking a few hours of sleep, but she would never admit it, and therefore the mission should end in no time from this moment. She explained quickly what was awaiting them.

"Referring to the signals, there is no life form in this building, but weapons package are definitely located in the basement. I'm suspecting traps to be along the way, but this shouldn't be too hard to localize and defuse them or simply create a barrier." She pointed some areas on the plan before them.

"I especially suspect a bomb in those corridors, since there isn't much space..." She looked at Fate. "That won't be easy, but we should be able to attain the arms cache without casualties."

Her superior smiled.

"That's good then." She paused a bit, looked around and saw people waiting for the go signal. She then said loudly for everyone to hear, as the team gathered around her to listen to her words.

"Since this seems quite easy, and all of you seem quite exhausted, I'll go by myself..." She raised her arms to stop voices of protestation."...this way, it will be much safer, since all of you are pretty low on magic energy, faster because I'll be alone, and in the end we can all go back safe and sound to our families, right ? And I won't take a 'no' for an answer, since I'm your superior here." She winked playfully, lifting the atmosphere.

She then prepared, her enforcer uniform on, and a high protection cloak on her back, all in blue but her white cloak, like everyone around. She then waved to the unit and entered the building, a communication tool in her ear, for Teana to warn her from the endangered places.

This way, she avoided a few bombs, and protected herself with a magic barrier when she couldn't do else, creating loud explosions and strongly damaging the building structure. Since real weapons were far more effective on magic, and Fate did not have strong protecting magic, she arrived quite exhausted to the basement. But because of the previous explosion, the communication device got damaged, she didn't hear her aid preventing her, nor did she see the surroundings because of the darkness that reigned there.

She swiftly turned to the source of the noise, and light surrounded her.

...

...

...

_"Wait, Fate-chan !"_

_The blonde, clad in her TSAB uniform, turned back, only to find herself wrapped in a warm embrace, which she returned without thinking, dropping her bag in the motion."Nanoha ? I thought you had work ?"_

_"I wanted to say you goodbye, I know it's sad when you don't have anyone to wave you off..." She smiled, her hands still clenched to the fabric of the blonde's uniform."...and I had something to ask you before you leave, and since you won't be able to communicate from there..." She suspended her sentence to look in red wined eyes. The owner nodded to make her continue._

_"I...said yes" Fate was sure she heard her heart crack at this moment. "...to Yuuno's proposition."_

_"Congra...tulation." She managed to say with the lump in her throat. "He's a great guy, I bet he will be able to make you and Vivio happy." She smiled, and the brunette smiled back, blushing a little, then opened her mouth._

_"...And what I wanted to ask you is if you could be my maid of honor ?" She gave her a pleading look, which to the blonde could only smile._

_"Of course, Nanoha, why would I refuse to accompany my best friend for her wedding ?" She tightened the embrace. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, even if I were galaxies away from here !" She smiled playfully, then added. "So, when will it be ? Just to be sure to prepare if I have to escape from some ship, you know..." The remark made the other one laugh._

_"Silly Fate-chan, we'll wait until you come back, since everyone else can plan it..." Then added, playing along. "...And I would come get you if you're not free !" They both giggled lightly, but stopped when the _ signal for departure resounded.__

_"Well, I have to go, Nanoha..."_

_"Yeah." The blue eyed girl buried her head in the other crook. "Thank you, Fate-chan. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Nanoha." She loved her so much it hurt._

_Then, she let go._

_It definitely hurt._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Deep dust was inveading the atmosphere, pieces of walls were crumbling softly, making almost no sound when falling, and a white cloak tainted with blood slowly floated to the ground.

* * *

><p>Yay, a cliffhanger with the first chapter (the other one was a prologue ;) ) ! Did you expect those events ? :p<p>

Oh, and regarding the bombs thing, I guessed the power of destruction is higher than magic, and therefore magic protections are weaker against those...? Correct me if I'm wrong.

Reviews are highly appreciated, for picking up mistakes on the grammar or the story and...get your impressions because i'ts a great reward ! :)

So, thanks for reading, and til next time~


	3. Chapter 2

A/N : Yay, chapter two, I did it ! \o/

Shanks to XxLinhxX, liz, darkvalk, vampangelus, yukiyuuki, toolazytolog, Yue Notachi, Asuka47, eries, floire and bonesxbreak for those kind reviews. I read them at school (of course), and was giggling stupidly, definitely deeming me as a lunatic :p

So...for the chapter :

I just discovered the name of the city, Crannagan, so I'll use it from now on :)

I just realized that...Fate's cloak is white xD I must be blind. So errrm... I edited chaper one. Sorry. :x

Don't hesitate to point mistakes, so I can correct them !

This done, enjoy ? :3

* * *

><p><span>Because I love Nanoha's smile<span>

_" Is why she always smile, even when she feels __her heart bleed__ "_

A few days later,

Crannagan, Takamachi house.

"Hai hai, I'm coming~" Said lightly Nanoha, walking swiftly to the door and taking off her apron before opening. She took her day off as soon as she heard Fate's ship would return this day, and was almost expecting the woman to suddenly ring at her door and smile at her like she always did...before she changed. But the issue was solved since the blonde's departure, wasn't it ?

So she was quite surprised to find a gloomy Teana at her door, clad in her enforcer uniform, holding what seemed to be a white fabric, but the young woman was gripping it tightly so she couldn't recognize what exactly it was.

"Teana ! What a good surprise ! How are you ? What brings you here ?" She greeted the orange haired girl happily, not expecting her and glad she was in good health. She then remembered. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were in Fate's team for this mission, weren't you ? Where is she ?" She stared at Teana, who didn't say a word from the beginning, and...flinched when the brunette mentioned her superior. Pain was evident in her eyes, and she opened her mouth to close it right after, strengthening her grip on the cloth. She reopened her mouth, this time managing to whisper.

"I..." She then seemed to choke, and at this moment the woman facing her understood, and hugged her tightly, trying to soothe her.

Takamachi Nanoha was not one to let others cry in pain, even if she was the one suffering the most presently.

"Shhhhh, it's okay..." She stoked the taller girl's head gently, who began to cry on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry...!" She articulated between her sobs."I...we...she..." She couldn't find her words, and the other stopped her.

"You don't have to talk about it if it's too hard to bring back painful memories... I'll wait the time it needs until you're ready. Just don't force yourself, Teana."

"I...swore I would be the one to tell you...because I felt so guilty about this..." Her tears slowly stopped flowing."...And tell you what happened, but it seems I'm too weak to do it..."

A glint of sorrow appeared in slate blue eyes, and the woman stepped back, breaking the hug, and took the other's face between her hands.

"Teana." She looked deep down in those eyes, swollen from the tears, and showed so much pain. And not for herself, but...for her, Nanoha. "It's not your fault, I know it. So please..." She caressed the wet cheeks. "...forgive yourself."

And at this words, the orange haired girl burst into tears again, and cried against her former instructor like if her life depended on her.

After a while, when Teana calmed down and was now quite exhausted, Nanoha offered her a cup of tea, as they sat in the living room, the brunette still stroking her student's head and back. This had a positive effect on the young enforcer, who, finally, started talking again.

"Thank you, Nanoha-san." She looked at the other, smiling weakly to show she was okay, and was rewarded with a kind smile, making her remember when they talked about her reckless moves back when they were instructor and student. The difference here being that she wasn't scolded, and...the smile didn't reach the eyes of the woman facing her. She could sense the sorrow she felt, and wondered why she didn't express it.

Again, Takamachi Nanoha would never show her sadness if it could lead others to feel depressed, so she hid it deeply in her, but the pain was too great and overflowed, showing in her deep blue eyes and darkening them.

"...I wanted to tell you what happened, that day..." She felt the the older woman tense. "...that, of course, is if you want to know, and I would perfectly understand that..."

"No, it's okay." She simply replied, and nodded. "I want to know." Then looked in the eyes facing her. "Please."

"Alright. However, you must understand that some informations are classified, so I'll have to skip some details..." Another nod from the other. "Well then..." And she told her the story, and as she advanced in time, tears, while she thought she ran out of, began to fall again. She wiped them in order to finish. "...she told us to wait for her outside as she went into the building, so I guided her inside by communication tool, and when she attained the cache, it...stopped functioning...and I couldn't warn her for the potential trap, and..." A cry escaped from her lips, but as Nanoha was about to take her in her arms, she pushed her aside.

"No, I...have to finish." The hazel haired girl, who had stood calm the whole time backed off, clenching again the fabric of her jacket tightly to the point of ripping it with her nails. She stared at the teary girl, who kept on.

"...that's when we heard a loud explosion coming from the ceiling, powerful enough to shake the ground, and we waited, almost expecting her to suddenly appear with sonic move, but...another explosion came, and this time, the building...it...collapsed." She paused a bit, the time for her to wipe her tears, then. "We immediately formed a rescue team and called for help, but...we only found this underground. And showed what she was grasping earlier and Nanoha didn't recognize... It was Fate's enforcer's white cloak, tainted with blood and dust, and resting on it was Bardiche Assault, the blonde's partner from always, this time broken into pieces.

Tending a shaking hand, Nanoha took gently the device between her hands, whispering softly. "Bardiche..."

"We plan to repair it, for the datas it contains, and after we get those, I think it rightfully should come back to you, Nanoha-san..." The latter looked up, smiled softly, and replied.

"Thank you, Teana... But I'm not sure I should be the one to get it back, I'm not...family after all."

At that, the orange haired girl raised a brow, not comprehending what was going through her former instructor's head at the moment. Why would she care for something so ridiculous right now, for nor she or Fate did care before...

They talked for a bit after that, then Teana had to take leave for important matters, and because she wanted to leave some lone time to the woman to deal with the news.

Nanoha closed the door, and resting her back against the wood, she choked, her body sensing something was missing. She clenched the cloak tightly on her chest, burying her head in the fabric, inhaling the sent of her now gone friend, but did no shed a single tear.

_A few days ago_

_In the middle of a training session, Nanoha clenched her chest tightly, gasping for air, as magic attacks fused around her. Tears were rising in her eyes, as she opened her mouth to cry in pain, but no sound came from her lips, and she held out her arm, trying to catch something that wasn't there. Her students didn't notice her state, and were trying to surround her and scaling her all together, but luckily Vita was here to raise a barrier and protect them both. Then shouted at the students for not seeing what was happening, and at Nanoha for going to work while being sick. But she wasn't, and didn't understand at the moment what happened to her and put it on the count of magic overuse._

It was the pain from the strongest bond she had being cut, several light years away.

* * *

><p>The same day, different places<p>

A tall dark haired man clad in admiral uniform punched the wall beside him, making a crack on it but didn't notice, even the blood that flowed from the wound on his left hand. He didn't not see anything, for he put his other hand before his eyes to prevent the tears from showing, but the spasms of his body betrayed him and showed his distress.

…

…

Every color drained from the face of the green haired woman, who put a hand before her mouth before her legs gave up beneath her. Then tears began to fall, and a sob escaped her mouth. The soldier in front of her bowed deeply, then left her alone in her now gloomy corridor, where she cried for a long time.

…

…

The red haired boy shouted at Teana.

"No ! You're lying !" Anger was clear in his voice, but it did not quite hide the sorrow behind his words. The tall girl leaned toward him, held out her arm to soothe him, but he turned away and started to run, and the other did not make any motion to catch him. She turned to the smaller girl with pink hairs, who was now clenching her clothes with her right hand and trying to wipe her silent tears with the left.

"Caro..." She opened her arms, and the young girl shoved herself into the embrace, starting to cry loudly. Friedrich chose this time to nuzzle against his master, making small noises, trying to console her in his own way.

…

…

"Commander Yagami, there's a soldier who has to deliver a message for you."

"Let him in." Was the simple response the brunette gave, fumbling between all the documents on her desk. She looked up when the messenger came in. "Yes ?"

Then man bowed, then simply said.

"I have the regret to announce you the death of enforcer Harlaown on duty on September the seventeenth on Administrated World number forty-two, sir." At those words the commander stiffened, unwillingly crumpling paper between her hands. Her features darkened, and the shadow of her hair hid her eyes.

"Alright. You may leave."

"Yes sir." He saluted, then left swiftly.

She leaned in her chair, staring at the ceiling, then crossed her arms on her face, obscuring her vision.

_'I knew a day like this could come...'_

Tears began to flow on her face, dampening her jacket.

_'But that doesn't mean I was prepared for this...'_

A sob escaped from beneath her arms.

_'Fate...'_

* * *

><p>The day after, training ground.<p>

Vita was training the trainees even more grumpily as usual, blasting them from afar when she was not satisfied with their rhythm. The day before had been awful, and this one was not looking brighter. And she feared the moment Nanoha would come, for she didn't know how she was supposed to act around her, and even hurt her unintentionally.

So she was quite surprised when she saw a cheerful Nanoha coming, a smile on her face. She gaped at her, not understanding what was going on.

"Nanoha...?" She asked, surprised.

"Hai hai, sorry for the lateness, I had to drop Vivio to school and..." The redhead cut her.

"You know that's not why I'm surprised. How can you be so gleeful when..." She hesitated and looked up to see a shadow across her friend's face. The hazel haired girl smiled again and replied.

"Well, you know everyone gets gloomy when one is, and I don't want people to worry. And besides..." She began to warm up, moving her arms, then called her device to appear. "...I couldn't work properly in this kind of state." She didn't let the small girl the time to respond and flew to the trainees, already shouting the program.

"I'll never understand this girl..." She mumbled, and kicked a rock on the ground.

And thus, a few days went on, people not understanding how Nanoha could react like this to her friend's death, some even extrapolate saying she hated the girl and was happy she was finally gone. And Hayate couldn't get a grip on her friend, for she wanted an explanation on her behavior, and show her something, but the girl seemed to disappear mysteriously at breaks, and would answer negatively to her friend's messages asking to meet her.

Eventually Hayate lost patience and found a reason to, summoned the air instructor in her office, being an order the latter could not cop out without any valid reason.

Soft knocks on the door could be heard, she bid entry and stared at the hazel haired woman entering slowly the office, closing carefully the door behind her.

"You asked for me ?"

"Yes. I have some important matters to talk to you, so could you take a seat please ?" She answered, showing a chair before her desk, where the girl sit obediently. She then put her elbows on the desk, crossed her hands and rested her head on them.

"Instructor Takamachi, I have been told the repairs done on Bardiche Assault are finished, and they are currently extracting the data from the device and will send them here when they are done." The other nodded.

"I understand, but for what purpose did you call me here ? I wouldn't be of any help, since I'm not from the investigation section..."

"You knew her better than anyone else, that's why I want you to see if you can help us in comprehending what exactly happened."

"I would never pretend to be..."

"But you are, and this is an order from your superior, so you have to obey. I'm sorry but you wouldn't let me get close to you otherwise, and I feel pained to be shunned by one of my best friends...and I don't understand why."

The only response she got was an embarrassed look on the floor, so she circled her desk, stood in front of her friend and sat on her desk.

"So since we have some time before the data come, I want you to give me some explanations..." Blue eyes looked up to meet with eyes the same color.

"There are some points I want you to tell me... So, I'll ask in order." Another nod in response. Nanoha knew she couldn't escape this time, Hayate being the most obstinate she knew when it came to obtaining information.

"Even if I have a clue on this one, I want to be sure : why did you break your betrothal with Yuuno the day after you learned about Fate ?" The questioned one fidgeted a bit.

"You knew, hun... I really can't hide anything from you, nyahahaha..."

"Well...?" A pause.

"...There was no point in it anymore...I don't know how to explain that, but... I just knew we didn't love each other like other people thought we did..." She scratched her cheek lightly. "And well...when he said Arf suddenly cried in pain the other day, and he knew all along what happened and didn't tell me...it annoyed me to the point to yell at him and throw him out. Though I'm happy Arf's okay thanks to him and his magic feeding, but..." She looked to the side. "He's still my beloved childhood friend, but for the moment, I don't think I can forgive him." Hayate hummed on this, taping her chin with her finger.

"...I see. Well, I was not _that_ far...!" She laughed lightly, then regained seriousness. "And, for the next question..."

At this moment, a screen popped up in front of her, she answered to the call, said a few words and made it disappear.

"It seems we have to continue after this, the data are now accessible, and some odd points are reported..."

"Odd points ?" The other repeated.

"Yeah. Some data have been erased, and the recording of this time..." Her face darkened, and the young instructor stiffened. "They say we have to see it. Are you okay with it ?"

"It is my duty, and I...also want to know what happened... But what about you, Hayate ?" The latter waved it off.

"Same as you, so..." She opened a new screen and ordered. "Play record number 56784 of device Bardiche Assault."

The screen widened, to show a somber hallway, and seeing the lower part of a tall blonde woman clad in her enforcer uniform, her white cloak on her shoulders. Bardiche was in her hand at the moment. A soft voice emerged from above.

"I'm okay, Teana. Just a few scratches, this one was strong... Anyway, I'm approaching the cache, I think, so..." Another explosion, and this time they were able to see Fate's face, tired and bruised, but determination in her eyes. The attack ceased, she lowered her device and continued for a few time. Once arrived at what seemed a storage room, the screen flashed, and snow appeared, meaning the recording came to an end. Hayate added, her voice trembling slightly.

"They said the record was longer a few minutes, but it got utterly destroyed. We're wondering now if it's just an error caused by the damage, or a...voluntary suppression." They looked at each other.

"Are you saying that...?"

"I'm not saying anything, it is what the laboratory said. And besides... why would she have done that ? There is the option of someone forcing her to do so and abducting her without struggling...and I highly doubt it, especially the obedient Fate. And the culprit couldn't escape without the team noticing it, so... I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get your hopes up then destroying them in a snap of finger." She looked bleakly at the girl facing her, who smiled in response.

"I understand. Thank you, Hayate-chan. I'll look into those files later, if you don't mind, right now is kind of... nyahahaha, you know..." The brown clad brunette frowned, leaned toward her, taking her face between her hands.

"Why are you acting like this ?" The other creased her eyebrows. "This happy mask you're putting on your face, why ? I don't know if it's because you don't want others to be concerned, or trying to lie to yourself, but all you do is making your closes worry..."

"...Tell me. Why are you acting like this ?"

"It's not like she was here often, you know, it didn't change anything anyway..."

"Nanoha."

The girl flinched when the other used her name, and looked at her blue eyes pleading for the truth.

She smiled sadly, and slate blue eyes darkened a bit, remembering this time.

…

…

…

_Nanoha had a hard day, for her students did not listen to her and got injured, then blamed it on her... She had troubles the rest of the day to arrange things, and she was tired physically and emotionally when she got home. There she was greeted by bundle of energy and happiness named Vivio, and a smile appeared on her face when she braced the small girl in her arms, then increased when she heard the voice of her best friend coming from behind the child. She forgot her worries for a while, the time of a dinner with her most precious persons, then Vivio got to go to bed, and she found herself with a pair of burgundy eyes staring at reading her like an open book, full of worry._

_At first, she shoved it like it was nothing, but the other insisted more than she resisted, so she gave up. She told her friend what happened, and tears came up, because it was too much to bear for her, someone who always wanted the best for others, and be rewarded with hate was not something she was accustomed to. She found herself wrapped in strong and warm arms, the blonde whispering words of comfort in her ear while stroking her back gently, and soothed her until she calmed down._

_"Thanks, Fate-chan. You're always here for me, listening to my stupid worries and consoling me..." The latter smiled fondly, and stroked wet cheeks gently. The brunette leaned into the touch, closing her eyes with delight._

_"No worry is stupid, you know that. And besides..." She kissed her eyes softly, wiping remaining tears in the motion. "Because I love Nanoha's smile..." The other opened her eyes to look into deep red. "...I'll always do my best to make you happy, no matter what." At those words, she was rewarded with a light smile, which grew slowly with the time they spent staring at each other. She then leaned on the blonde, resting her head on the crook of her neck, leading them to lean on the couch, where they fell asleep, holding each other affectionately._

…

…

…

"I know this is stupid, but... I want to show that she would never be the reason for me to be sad..." She looked upward to Hayate who sat on her desk to listen to her story, staring sadly at her, and smiled. "… So I'm sorry if I worried you or anyone with my selfish conduct." At those words, she felt herself be embraced by the smaller brunette, and gasped in surprise.

"Ha...Hayate ! I'm sorry !"

"Stupid ! Do you think Fate would be happy to see you act like this ? If you're sad you should just cry and not suppress it inside, what we all love about Nanoha is her genuine smile and frank person. Don't hide your feelings, we are all here for you now like you were when we needed help back then."

"I'm...so...rry..." She clenched the brown uniform and started to cry in the warm embrace, finally letting her sorrow out.

After a while, when she calmed down, the smaller one asked a last question.

"...but why did you avoid me all this time...?"

"I... knew you would harass me like this."

"Heh, that proves I'm a good friend, ne ?" She winked playfully, and got a genuine smile this time.

"I never doubted that."

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed, and the time of the funeral came.<p>

* * *

><p>AN : Here is the end of chapter two, thanks for reading ! :)

So...I'm not satisfied with this chapter, I think I put too much drama but... well, if you're sad... And cliches too. Urgh. But I'm concentrating on the plot, so... It's no excuse, I know, but still... Argh, okay, I'm just lazy ! Damn !

Anyway, expect some twists and turns (is that the correct expression ? :l ), and... 'till next time ? :3


	4. Chapter 3

A/N :

Aaaaand another chapter, yaaaaay ! It took more time, because...well, because it's hard. Me, lazy ? Noooo. :p

Thank you so much to **bonesxbreak**, **yukiyuuki**, **eries**, **darkvalk**, **XxLinhxX**, **liz**, **vampangelus**, **toolazytolog**, **K-n1n3**, **Sandanio**, **Heart's Cross**, **kris-tim** (wow, three in one go !) for the nice and kind reviews, I feel... read ? And even my story appreciated ?

Soooo, about the chapter...

-I assumed Hayate was close to the commander rank...or something ?

-How old is Vivio ? o.o I made her act like a small child, but she'd normally be around 9 here...? Hewww...

-There is one picture that helped me describing the cemetery scene... http:/ nanofate. us /content/57045690ub5jpg [delete the spaces] (I guess you all know the website, and I did crap compared to Yuki in the comments below, but heh...) I had the idea, and this picture appeared...not the contrary !

-I thought about putting Arisa and Suzuka in it, but... that would be way too much characters to handle. Damn, there are too many, I even have to put some away !

Warning : OC appearance, it is for the need of the story, and I tried to stay in tune with the anime, so... hope it doesn't spoil ?

I know the title is lame, I had no idea for this chapter, but I started with the prologue and decided it would be cool to continue like this... Anyone got a better idea ? I'll change it...!

With this said, enjoy...? :3

* * *

><p><span>Farewell<span>

_"A word you wish you'll never have to tell your beloved ones"_

They were all reunited in the cemetery, TSAB members wearing their uniforms and civilians black suits that matched with the reigning atmosphere. They even made so that the sky would be clouded, like if it was going to rain. Nanoha was here, standing beside her fellow workers, and Vivio with her 'grandmother' Lindy, who held her hand, a few steps away from the soldiers...and the grave.

She had to lie for the first time to her daughter, but she didn't have the courage to tell the truth right now.

...

_"Fate-mama is in a world reaaaally far from here, and she can't go home because they need her there, and you know you mama, she couldn't say no to people who need help... And because it is so far, we can't talk to her." She was indeed too far from her reach, she thought wryly. _

_The little girl cocked her head to the side, her mismatched eyes showing incomprehension._

_"But, mama, Fate-mama will come back some day, no ?"_

_"We don't know, but it can last very, very long, since they really have huge problems..."_

_"But, but... she can't even come back for holiday ?"_

_"I'm sorry, Vivio, but when it comes to work, you know your Fate-mama, she won't come back until she finishes it all."_

_"She loves her work more than mama and Vivio ?" Tears already began to appear on the corner of her eyes, and her mother hugged her tightly to console her._

_"Of course not, Vivio, Fate-mama loves us very much, but she has important things to do, and some day we'll rejoin her, okay...?" Still sniffling and gripping her mother tightly, the small girl replied._

_"Okay..."_

…

Nanoha fixated the name carved on the headstone, and felt a shiver running down her spine. She didn't know if she would be able to stand all of this, this official funeral and all the military process that obliged her to stand up straight the whole time, not able to be with her daughter and her friend's family. She smiled lightly at her daughter, who returned her smile and waved at her. The little girl had been told that it was a farewell party for her mama, but being already gone it would take place without the main protagonist... Being accustomed to military weird ceremonies, she believed it.

_"Are you going to be okay, Nanoha ?" _She looked at Hayate, standing at her left, who gave her a meaningful look. She smiled again in response._ "You know you're not alone." _The smaller girl added, squeezing the other's hand lightly to transmit her feelings, and looked at where her guardians were. They were all clad in their military uniforms, Zafira even in his human form. She remembered when she told them the news, how they all reacted differently, Signum the worst. The woman simply left the room without a word, and soon after fighting noises could be heard coming from the training room. When she finally got out, they discovered a quite slashed place, and even with the sweat on her face, it was clear she cried. But they left it at that, knowing too much how much the woman cared for the young enforcer.

She returned back to reality, hearing her friend talking telepathically to her.

_"Yeah, I know, Hayate... Thanks."_

She smiled lightly and nodded, then they looked ahead again.

Few seconds later, Nanoha patted her pocket to feel the shape of a triangle. Bardiche.

Shari gave her the device a few days ago, when they finished extracting the data from the device. She just put the golden triangle in her hand an closed it, saying that if there should be one to inherit it, it should be her. Later she even tried to give it to Lindy, but she got the same response, so she kept it and tried to 'talk' to Bardiche, inspecting the device's memory, but always getting stopped when she opened the last part of the video recording, getting a mechanical "Sorry, Sir, no data." and snow on the screen. But from this time, she would carry it with her all the time, like Raising Heart. At those thoughts, she thought again about Fate. She just didn't wanted to say her friend goodbye, and sensed that the moment the grave would be filled that lingering sensation of Fate's presence she had would disappear.

They straightened up when the cortege arrived, carrying what they knew was an empty coffin, arriving at the grave the holders slowly laid it on the planks covering the hole. Then a member of the church arrived, stood before everyone, and started to lead the memorial service. A few moments later, because of the words the priest said, some people started to cry, and sadness filled the air. In the front row, Arf fell to her knees, crying much harder than anyone, still feeling the lack of her master's magic flow in her body, and wondering why she wasn't there when Fate needed her the most. She wanted to go into the grave with the coffin, feeling like a defective familiar, but too many people kept her from doing it, needing her. One after another, almost everyone started to cry, silently or not, and muffled sounds invaded the place.

It was when Hayate looked up to the sky to prevent her tears from falling, that she sensed a small prick on her cheek...it was starting to rain. _'What a perfect weather for a time like this...'_ She thought wryly, then let her tears fall freely on her cheeks, washed with the raindrops now falling steadily.

At her side, Nanoha didn't move an inch, still staring at the coffin, now getting lowered into the deep hole where it would lay forever. She clenched her fists at her sides, staring blankly before her, but trying to see more clear around, when a flash of light appeared in the sky, seemingly a few miles away. Almost ten seconds later, thunder came, and rumbled loudly. She started to cry at that point, thunderstorms reminding her too much of the blonde with gentle red eyes, smiling softly at her...

Suddenly, she heard a weird hiss, and recognizing through her blurry vision missiles, she erected, along with Hayate and several other mages, a wide area barrier over the crowd, just in time to protect them all. Loud explosions came from above, as missiles crashed against their protections, and dust invaded the atmosphere as some touched the ground outside the protected area.

Almost immediately, it was mayhem as civilians started to panic, scream and run everywhere, calling to each other, falling over each other and disturbing the military trying to calm things down.

Nanoha found Vivio immediately and after a few comforting words to both her and Lindy, who still held the little girl's hand, she left them, then quickly joined Hayate and Chrono, chatting lively, screens hovering before them, and inquired about the current situation. They looked at her, sighing almost at the same time, Hayate passing a hand through her wet hair and Chrono scratching his cheek.

"We don't know." He finally replied. "All communications are cut, and with this weather we can't see a thing." Hayate continued. "This is the worst situation, for everything could happen and we wouldn't know about it." Chrono again. "And we haven't heard about any possible assault. I mean, the TSAB has many foes, for what we do, but... We watch over those, but no move have been reported recently."

At that moment, Yuuno came, and asked what was happening too, so the commander asked for her guardians to join them, as well as the forwards, now full-fledged mages, and informed them all about the situation.

"We're planning to form two groups, one heading to the headquarters, and one..." Before she could finish, another attack came, but this time accompanied by...drones. They looked at them in disbelief, knowing too much who they referred to, their manufacturing process kept secret in the TSAB. Magic barriers still in place, missiles crashed on them, but the drones passed through, but only to get crashed down by attacks coming from the former RF6, formed to stop those. Finally, the high ranked destroyed the remaining ones with one huge blow, and they all came back on the ground.

"Correction : we'll make three groups." Hayate added, a worried expression on her face. This predicted nothing good.

Soon after, two groups departed, flying swiftly to where the attack came, and also the headquarters, as the third stayed on the ground, gathering the civilians and leaving for a shelter, Chrono taking the lead, planning to rejoin the Claudia right after.

The two flying groups then separated, Hayate's heading towards the headquarters, hoping to find information there, and Nanoha's would head to the dimensional teleportation office, then split into three to go check on Unhabited Worlds #6, #9 and #17, where Scaglietti and his faithful numbers remained.

* * *

><p>When Hayate and her team arrived to the headquarters, she could hardly believe her eyes : the building was assaulted by what it seemed an army constituted of humans and drones, both protected with AMF barriers, thus advancing on the defenses set up and wreaking havoc in the military ranks. Several small spaceships were firing at the building, but placed under a huge one, firing much powerful attack, although at a lower pace. When one of the missiles touched the ground, they understood it was not a thunderstorm they saw and heard back in the cemetery, but those attacks attaining their target. They got completely fooled.<p>

Immediately, the commander raised a wide area barrier, stopping the attacks for a short time, and bawled her orders to her troops to be heard under the downpour.

"Shamal, Zafira and squad number three, I want you to search for injured soldiers, then gather them in the building for further treatment ! Squad number one and two, go help the rest fighting the drones ! I'll stay up, and summon several barriers and offensive spells. Go !" Everyone departed, and she started to gather her magic, closing her eyes in her concentration. When she reopened them, a gigantic spaceship had appeared right in front of the building, right in her field of vision, more armed people and drones coming out, attacking the already crumbling magic shield. It was with disbelief she saw mass weapons canons, aiming at their direction, and firing, explosions filling the air. She could sense the impact on her barrier, and braced herself, shivering. '_What the hell is going on ?'_ She looked up, to see crackles appearing on the white veil that hovered above her, and instantly put more magic in the spell to reinforce it. _'How can I protect everyone if I can't even stand those attacks ?' _She started to anguish, her already light blue eyes growing paler with the magic rush, and her breath became shallow.

"Damn !" She shouted, and started to summon a powerful attack on the ship, her book's pages flapping furiously, when a small voice popped up in her mind. _"Calm down, Hayate !"_

_"Don't stop me, Rein, if I don't do this, then..."_

_"You'll create a disaster if you do this ! Look at what lies beneath !"_

She looked, and saw lodgings, with people out, staring at the ship hovering above them, unknown to the situation. She lowered her staff, to point toward the small army, and began to shoot at them from her location, saving several military in the process.

The defense set up was a complete failure, for AMF barriers did stop the military attacks and passed through defensive spells, then the mass weapons didn't leave any chance to the soldiers, bullets and chemicals weapons being far more offensive than magic. The medical team found itself quickly overwhelmed, and the huge protective barrier finally completely crumbled. It was at that moment that a screens popped up about everywhere, showing the council, fear in their eyes, surrounded by armed humans aiming their weapons to their head. The man who seemed to be their leader spoke up, advancing in front of the scene.

"We hold your leaders, so drop your weapons or we'll shoot. We allow those of you who want to leave without attacking, however, those who decide to stay will be eliminated or, if you call for it, accepted in our ranks. We allow you five minutes, counting from here, to retreat."He added, almost staring at her through the screen."And that stands also for you, general commander Yagami."

She noted mentally they held all communications in their hands, then send a telepathic message to her guardians.

"Shamal, Zafira, wait for me, I'm coming to help you evacuate everyone." She got an affirmative response from both, then arrived at the base of the office block to find a carnage on the ground. She hovered above the corpses, passing more or less injured soldiers trying to get out of here as fast as they could, helping each other to stand or simply running away. She arrived at the hall, covered in groans from the wounded, and knew they wouldn't evacuate in time. Shamal came to her, worried.

"There are too much injured, I can't teleport them all in one go, I need at least fifteen more minutes...!" Her master looked around, calculating the size of the barrier they would need.

"Alright, start now, I'll give you this time." She raised her staff, whilst the protecting mage started to create a teleportation circle under a part of the room. "Rein, I'll need your best support here, do you think you can do it ?"

"_I think, but fifteen minutes will be difficult, we can count on physical attacks and..."_

"Great, that's all I needed to know, let's do it !" She said merrily, a whirling magic circle appearing under her feet.

* * *

><p>Same time, teleportation office.<p>

"I hope we don't arrive too late..."

The small group composed of Nanoha, Vita, Signum and the former forwards was now advancing carefully in the mess, rubble cracking under heir feet, searching for any sign of presence. Finding none, they formed three groups again, separating to go check on the three different worlds the cyborgs and Jail were.

Along with Vita, Nanoha went to Unhabited World #9, the one where Jail remained, a deserted place filled with boulders from various sizes, apart from the huge building standing in the middle of nowhere, and the smaller one they went from, where they couldn't find anybody either.

They headed to the structure, Vita still mumbling her annoyance, cursing all the Scaglietti and drones existing, at what Nanoha giggled, her friend never changing her habits. When they came closer, they finally noticed some damages made at the front gate, burn marks like it exploded, and some smoke coming from the inside. Almost at the entrance, a loud explosion could be heard coming from deep further in the building, then something flew right beneath them, finally crashing against a rock, creating a burst of rocks and dust. When the junk settled, they could see a young woman about Nanoha's age with raven hair, wearing a black damaged barrier jacket covering her slender figure, trying to get up and failing several times, seemingly having an injured leg, blood and dirt on her face and the rest of her body.

The small redhead turned to her partner.

"Do you know her ?" She received no response, but Nanoha raised her staff, asking it informations.

"I'm sorry, my master, but this person's device is not in the database." Was the metallic response.

"And what is that supposed to mean ?" Grumbled the smaller girl.

At that, the other pointed toward the girl below, and pink binds appeared on each arm and leg.

"That means she's considered as our enemy until we get to know if she's a threat or not." Which completely went against Nanoha's belief, that every unknown person was a potential friend. But those were TSAB laws, and not following them could be disastrous for her...and everyone. She slowly hovered toward the black haired girl, who was now struggling forcefully, trying to get rid of her binds, and shouted when she came in front of her.

"Let me go !" A bind cracked , releasing her right hand, but who found itself bound again, with three binds this time, and those were added on each part. The girl stared at the flight instructor angrily, still squirming, and yelled at her again.

"I said let me go, are you deaf ! I'm not a foe !" Nanoha flinched under the gaze, and turned her eyes away to avoid looking into those deep dark eyes._'What's with her ? Her gaze is...' _She clenched her jacket at her heart's location, breathed deeply then replied calmly.

"I would if it depended on me, but it doesn't. Don't worry, we won't hurt you unless you try to attack us. So..."

"That's not the point here, are you stupid ? I have to stop _him_ !" At those words, Vita stepped before her.

"Oi, you dumbass ! The girl here is trying to be nice to you, and look how you treat her ! I'm not as nice as her so calm down or..." And showed her hammer to make her understand. With no success. The strained girl sighed, rolling her eyes.

"We have _no_ time for those stupidities ! He must be free by now, we can still stop them before they get out if you release me now !"

Indeed, at that moment a purple haired man with cat-like eyes smiled wickedly, seeing a shadow appearing before his cell.

"It took you quite some time, Zero..."

The door opened, and a small girl appeared. She was completely white, from the color of her skin to her eyes, who were almost translucent, showing wires beneath. The color was not the only thing she lacked, her face showing no emotion whatsoever.

The man got up, ruffling his hand through her mid-length hair and went out of his room to greet the remaining numbers still under his orders, Uno, Tre, Quattro and Sette, waiting for him, corpses laying around. He was happy to see them in good health, and smiled, nodding, to them, who bowed deeply in reply. He then turned to see quite an amount of armed humans holding submachine guns, looking like they were waiting for his order, and when he opened his mouth to ask, the response came from the white girl behind him.

"I took some time to prepare your return as well as your exit from here. Those men here will help us to get back to what we were before, but I'll explain more later, if you don't mind..." He nodded, patted her head again, being at the ideal high, and began to walk toward his freedom.

They headed to the exit, but when they arrived at the door, a magic barrier appeared right before them, stopping them from going further. Two mages appeared behind, which he recognized as being part of the ones who ruined his plans before.

"Please surrender or we'll have to use force." Was the simple sentence they said, and he laughed in response, turning to his troop.

"Please take care of them, I don't want to see their faces anymore." They started to fire at the two soldiers, the barrier rapidly crumbling, and making them step back, putting up more and more barriers, not having the time to reply.

"That's great, great !" He smiled again."An explosion for their end would be beautiful..." Then got in the small ship waiting for him at the entrance, an other for the rest of the troop.

Nanoha and Vita had difficulties standing up against real bullets, using their magic much faster than normal, but one got behind the other and shot toward the enemy, passing through their AMF and touching some. The brunette looked on her side, saw the ship departing and flew after it, shouting at the small girl behind.

"They're heading toward the girl in black, I have to protect her !"

"Damn, Nanoha, stop doing rash things like that !" Then flew backward, still shooting before her.

They overtook the ship, firing at it but the AMF was much stronger because not portable and their magic was weaker from their previous battle, then passing before the dark haired girl an explosion came from ahead so their slowed down, only to get caught in another, directly aimed at them this time.

Several minutes later, the other teams showed up, only to find a black clothed girl with now red binds straining her coughing violently, a white clothed one laying on the ground, both arms and legs spread, seemingly conscious and smiling but panting heavily, Raising Heart resting in her left hand, then a still grumbling red one, sitting next to them, her arms crossed. Signum landed right beside them, followed by Friedrich with Erio, Caro and Teana on his back, then Subaru arrived with her wing road.

"What happened here ? Are you okay, Nanoha ? And who is this ?" At those questions, Nanoha giggled lightly, but did not say anything but "Sorry", and Vita snorted with a disgruntled face, but answered.

"It happened that we completely failed in stopping that cat man, that this stupid girl laying here used all her magic and is now unable to move, and that this other stupid girl in black is an unknown person who incidentally seemed to know what was happening...but we bound her from the beginning, so..."

"What about you, Vita ?" Asked a Signum, more worried about their state than the mission, as Caro knelt beside Nanoha, trying to do something about her state.

"Me ? I'm desperate about this idiot, and a bit tired, but that's all."

"Do you have any information about what they're going to do ?" Inquired Teana, now in her enforcer mode.

"Nope, none, we didn't get any chance to talk to him, we just got fired upon with mass weapons... But that means he's got much powerful attack force now."

"Ah, but I remember seeing that white girl next to him..." The laying girl finally uttered, breathing deeply after."She was white. I mean, all white, her hair, her skin, her clothes... That's..."

"That means she's a cyborg, right ?" Chimed in Subaru, looking somber, and they looked at her sadly, remembering too much how much it hurt her to know there were more cyborgs created by Scaglietti to serve his interests.

"We have to invest more once we're back, right now without communication tools we can't know how things are going on Midchilda." Signum said, looking at the group, waiting for an answer, then her gaze ended on the prisoner. _'She hasn't said a word since we arrived... Odd girl.' _But she let it go, and helped the rest to carry the black and white girls on the dragoon's back, the former staying silent all the time, and avoiding everyone's look. They had no idea what was waiting for them at the exit.

* * *

><p>End of chapter three, thanks for reading !<p>

About it, now that you've read it...

Was the cemetery scene sad enough ? Even it's a bit muddled, I...tried to make it sad, and again I obscured some characters because there are too many...erf, sorry, but it would have been even worse to understand.

And no Fate sudden appearance at her own funeral, that would be too predicable... ne ? I think I left enough clues about what happened and in the same time be completely vague... fufufufu~

Vivio and Signum's reaction...well, here you are, I planned Vivio, but I added Signum, you're right _K-n1n3_ I should have thought about her, flame me ! xP They're not with the others because they were not told 'directly', since not direct family or superior (Nanoha is a special case, Teana decided to tell her by herself)...

So, more action in this chapter (even if not well depicted), and more focus on different characters...? Especially Hayate, because she's one of the Aces, and...well, I like the character.

What more...well, I hope you enjoyed, and again if you picked up mistakes please tell me...! I'm also curious about what you think is happening... any idea ? :3

So, 'til next time~


	5. Chapter 4

A/N : Three weeks ! It took me three week, but it's here, finally (nothing's special with this chapter, though) ! Don't give up on me ! I'll finish this for sure, there are...*counts on fingers* three (it might change) more chapters before the end of this part...!

Don't expect a certain burgundy eyed blonde to show up, though...heheh, I'm mean, this was supposed to be the chapter where you'd have a glimpse on what happened, but I thought it was too soon...So be patient (or how to try to keep readers) !

Great, great thanks to **darkieee**,** yukiyuuki**,** kris-tim**, **darkvalk**, **K-n1n3**, **eries**,** unexpected sabotage **for their reviews, they're really my motivation to write more ! Really thanks !

Just, kris-tim, nope I explained why Arf is still alive in the third chapter (Yuuno's feeding her with his magic), I don't know if I did it wrong or you missed the part...? ^_^'

And K-n1n3, referring to the Nanoha wikia Vivio was 6 in Strikers, so around 9 here...It's true she was really like a small child there, though...

Questions answered, don't hesitate to ask more !

So, this chapter...well, it's getting worse and worse (my writing or the story, it's up to you to see) !

With this, enjoy ?

* * *

><p><span>Protect Everyone<span>

_"A fool's dream."_

A messenger was waiting for them, a somber expression on his face. They learned that the other team, responsible for the headquarters completely failed too, as the council was now taken in hostage and great losses were counted on their part. The two guardians were worried about their master's wellbeing, and were relieved to know that despite being out of magic energy she managed to escape with everyone, as Shamal teleported them at the Saint Church basement, where wounded soldiers could be treated swiftly. No news were reported from Chrono's group, as he headed to the Claudia, his ship, and no contacts could be established, but that could also be a good thing. The small group headed to the Church's hospital, Signum and Vita taking the lead, the most worried of them, and as soon as they arrived they found Hayate waving merrily at them, then made a gesture to remove the white barrier surrounding the place.

"I never thought having no communication tools could be that restraining, I was worried sick about you all ! Is everyone alright ?" She said as soon as they landed, and noticed the barely moving Nanoha and the moping prisoner, turning her back to the rest.

"Nanoha ?" She tried.

"Nah, it's nothing, just not even enough magic to move, nyahahaha..." The mage laughed it off.

"Yeah, a real dumbass if I may say..." Added Vita, still fuming over her restless actions. "More important, Hayate, how are you doing ? I thought you were almost in the same condition..."

"Well, it's true that I collapsed when I arrived here, but..."

"What !" Was the shouted response she got from her two guardians, one looking at her with disbelief and scowling, and the other only raising an eyebrow.

"I'm okay now, Shamal helped me regain enough magic to encircle the place as a security alarm, we're kind of paranoid after those events..."

"But when did you arrive ?"

"Heheheh, about twenty minutes ago...?" She replied sheepishly, scratching her cheek.

"How can you say you're fine when you practically died from magic loss !" Shouted the small redhead in anger, and the smile on the brunette disappeared.

"I said I'm fine, Vita. You've been with me long enough to know how I work, and right now people need me. I'm the only one able to put a magic barrier this size beside Shamal, now healing the wounded, or Nanoha, who was not here and right now is in an even worse condition than me. So, please, don't treat me like a child."

"You're a child to me !" Replied the smaller, then a staring contest started beteween the two of them, broke after three seconds with a lightly coughing Signum.

"Please, this is not the time to fight. We need to get everyone inside and check on the turn of events." The tone in her voice was clear, and they turned to help the rest with no complaint, but as always Vita muttered under her breath whilst sending death glances at them.

_"Sorry about Vita, but we were really concerned about you and she's stressed because Scaglietti escaped, so..."_

_"I understand, and Vita has always been such a tsundere in those conditions, I'll just let it go...!" _

She then winked playfully at the knight, who frowned in response, then turned to see an already standing Nanoha, Caro holding her arm, fearing to see her fall again, but the instructor walked perfectly normally toward them.

"Seems you really are alike, you two..." Joked a smirking Signum, to which Hayate grinned in return, and turned to the coming girl.

"Glad to see you back in the standing world ! We're planning a meeting to gather all information we got, we expect Carim to come too, but we're still waiting for Chrono and his Claudia..."

"It's Chrono, I think he'll manage, beside he's got some powerful mages with him if things go wrong...Vivio isn't interesting to Jail anymore since the cradle has been destroyed, so I hope they won't attack them..."

"I sent some soldiers check on him, they'll come back within the hour I think... "She stopped, then looked over the girl's shoulder to see the prisoner. "...And what about her ? A 'new friend' ?"

"No, Nanoha did not 'befriend'her yet..." Said Teana, coming behind. "...But I bet she'll get at least a Divine Buster in the next few days..." She added, winking and smirking at her former instructor, remembering too vividly the day she got a cross-fire right in the face.

"Mouuuuh, that's not true !" Was the reply, as a blush crept on the girl's face, and everyone started to laugh about it. They needed to loosen the pressure, for they knew the time to come would not be easy for them.

A few minutes later, they entered the building attached to the hospital, most of them having to prepare the meeting and Nanoha was assigned to take prisoner to a questioning cell, and during the walk tried to start a conversation, to no avail, the other even avoiding her gaze when she tried to look at her. When they sat on each side of the table, the captive now tied to it simply crossed her arms on the table and put her head on them, surprising the brunette, who didn't give up talking to her nonetheless.

"Could you at least tell me your name ?" She tried again.

"..."

"You know we won't hurt you, don't you ? So why are you acting like this ?"

"..."

"Come on, now I even doubt hearing you talk a moment ago... Why did you decide not to talk anymore ?"

"..."

"Is that so...? Well, then, I'll call you...'Mysterious Black Avenger', and..." She said, pointing a finger up, and the other jerked, but did not move further.

"...licia." The raven haired girl mumbled, her head still on her arms, and Nanoha raised an eyebrow, leaning toward her to hear.

"Excuse me ?"

The girl lifted her head a bit.

"Felicia. My name." Then put her head down again. Light appeared on the other's face, returning to her seat.

"Felicia." Another shudder. "That's a pretty name. My name is Nanoha Takamachi, pleased to meet you...!" The smile on her face disappeared when no response came, she frowned, leaning again toward the girl, then lifted her head with both her hand, cupping her face to make the other look at her, but found closed eyes.

"Why ? Why won't you look at me ?" She got even closer, foreheads now touching, but at that moment the girl in black jerked back, pushing Nanoha in the opposite direction in the motion, who lost balance and started to fall. The brunette got a glimpse of the other's eyes before she got caught by Signum, arriving right behind her, and looked up at the woman holding her.

"Nyahaha, sorry, Signum, I didn't notice you were there...!" The woman glanced down at her, then at the other girl, sitting again but now her hands hiding her face, her elbows resting on the table.

"Is there something wrong ?"

"No, no, we were just...talking. A one-way discussion, though." The knight simply hummed, then added.

"Okay. I'm here to tell you the meeting will begin shortly, and to take care of the black miss here."

"You're not going ?" She tilted her head to the side.

"We don't need everyone there, and I can follow through mistress Hayate, so... Besides, we need someone to guard her." She said, pointing to the motionless girl. Nanoha, nodded, and headed to the meeting room, but stopped in her track, turning and opening her mouth to add something.

"She said her name was Felicia, though. Don't you think that's a beautiful name, too ?" She said, trying to put up a smile, to what the stoic woman smiled softly, crossing her arms on her chest, her back resting against the door frame.

"Yes, you're right." _'You'll never change, Nanoha.' _Then turned her attention to the talked about girl, and sighed. _'Nor the kind of friends you make in those situations.' _And did not pay attention to the other girl, who turned back and continued to walk, a slight frown on her face.

_'What was with that girl ? Her eyes...' _She clenched the left side of her jacket again, slowing her pace. _'It hurts...'_

–

"So, now everyone's here, we can start the meeting." Stated calmly Hayate, standing before everyone sitting around the table, when Nanoha arrived and sat on a free chair, looking a bit down.

She raised and arm, and a screen appeared.

"This is a recording, since all kind of communication have been cut since the previous attack. The enemy is monopolizing all our communication system, but we'll come back to it later." She paused, worried whispers filling the room, and looked around, checking everyone, finishing on Carim right beside her, who gave her a supporting smile and a nod to keep on.

"We have two kind of opponent, one made up of humans supported with mass-weapons, which is quite a threat in itself, but the other one is the Jail Scaglietti faction, which I believe all of you must know, and his AMF drones."

One of the military stood. "How is it that we didn't get any information about this oncoming attack ! I mean, this is the intelligence service's job, did they not see it coming ?" Another one stood. "We did not hear anything about this, and I can tell you we are monitoring every risky place."

"Well, it's obvious someone did not do his job !" The man slammed his hand on the table, and they started arguing.

"Please, everyone !" Tried the small brunette, her hand raised before her, trying to ease the quarrel, but to no avail.

"Oi, you stuck fools, will you just shut up and listen to what we have to say !" Everyone went suddenly silent, to see the small redhead fuming." You can fight after to determine whose fault it is, but now we'd like to state the situation. Now, put you ass on your seat and listen !" They were about to protest, but seeing the glimmer of anger in her eyes they just did what she said.

"Thank you, Vita." _"Even if all wasn't necessary..." _She smiled at the small girl, who humphed and crossed her arms to pout. _"You owe me a lunch !" _The brunette did not reply, and turned her attention back to the assembly, noticing that Nanoha did not budge at all from the beginning, seemingly off in her own world. She shrugged it off for the moment, and continued.

"We have now the two factions in one, which gives us an army protected from magic attacks and that can also easily break our protections. To say simply, we can almost do nothing against them..." She raised her arms to calm the increasing murmur in the room.

"...But our technology team, who luckily evaded unscathed, is already working on new systems, protection as well a communication. We just need more time, and the problem is that we don't know how much the enemy will give us before attacking again. Now, for further information about the headquarters, I'll ask Zafira to talk, as Shamal is now busy at the hospital." The wolf, now in his human form, came before the assembly, and began his report. During his speech, Hayate, who already heard what he had to say, turned her attention to her friend on the other side of the room, contacting her with telepathy.

"_What's wrong, Nanoha ? You seem kind of off..." The brunette_ jerked, back to reality, and looked around to see who it was, spotting her friend staring at her, and smiled.

"_Ah, Hayate...! It's...nothing, really."_

"_I don't think it's nothing, it's rare to see you like that. Is it...because of Fate ?" _Nanoha looked on her side.

"_Partly. If I could I would already be there to offer her a proper funeral, but seeing the circumstances..."_

"_I know, me too. You said partly, what other thing's bothering you ?" _She looked down again.

"_It's stupid, really..."_

"_Nanoha." _She saw her friend glaring at her.

"_I..."_

Right at that moment, screens popped up in front of everyone, showing a grinning Scaglietti, surrounded by the white girl they saw before and the chief of the armed rebels.

"Hello everyone, I bet I missed you all all this time !"

Protests and talks started to fill the room, people panicking a bit at this view, but Zafira left swiftly the room under his master's order.

"Now, now, I wanted to say I'm back, since I don't think all of you are apprised of this thanks to one of our brilliant devices. I could ramble on this, but later, maybe..." He snickered. "So, dear military, prepare for your upcoming defeat and possible death, and my cyborgs..." His look changed, now frightening, and in the room, Subaru, as well as Otto and Sein, who came with Carim, jolted, fear in their eyes.

"...I give you the chance to come back to me. Of course, you'll be punished, but it's preferable to those who will deny my proposition. What do you say, Cinque ?" A silence, and he nodded. "Sein ?"

"In your dreams !" The girl shouted, and everyone looked at her, and Carim smiled at her.

He asked every cyborg, finishing with Subaru and Ginga, not there at the moment, then grinned, his eyes glowing with hatred.

"Very well. Then, Zero, please, can you start the device ? We need to punish those ungrateful children..." A noise could be heard behind him, and right after the three cyborgs in the room fell to the floor, writhing in pain. As people moved away from them, Teana knelt down beside Subaru, trying to understand what was going on and maybe soothe her pain, but to no avail.

"How did he did this !"

"This is impossible !"

"What the hell is going on !"

Panic started to spread, and soon the cries of the cyborgs were covered by the noise.

Scaglietti, still watching behind his screen, continued his speech.

"I bet you regret now. Let me ease your pain." He moved his hand up and down, and the cries stopped, but another scream took over.

"Subaru !" The orange haired girl was now shaking her motionless friend, laying on the ground. "Subaru ! Answer me !" Tears were now falling down her cheeks, and she turned toward the screen. "What did you do to them !"

A sadistic smiled crept up on his face.

"Well... I'll let you discover by yourself." And the screen vanished.

Despite the disorder, calm slowly returned and they moved the three girls to the hospital to be examined by Shamal.

"That's odd..." The blonde hummed, watching the results on the screen before her.

"What is it, Shamal ?" The small group, composed of Nanoha, Hayate, Teana and Carim was now waiting for an answer to the cyborgs' state. The doctor hesitated.

"Well... Their Linker Core are kind of...malfunctioning. Working against their owner, I mean. "

"But that's..."

"They're in some kind of coma, they may, and I hope they do, recover them if we stop this device he was talking about."

"So this is because of this device they broke down ? But how..."

"I don't know. It seems it lays on the fact those are artificial linker cores, but that's the only thing I can tell you, I need to make more researches to find out, but right now I have to go back to the wounded." She went to the door, turned back and said "I'm sorry..." before going.

"This is getting worse and worse..." Sighed Hayate, rubbing her temples. "I have to go to Shari now, since I asked her to analyze the call." They looked at her, silently asking what they could do to help. "Well, you can go with me if you want to, but you can also stay a bit with them." She said, pointing to the beds, then looking at Teana, to which the girl nodded and sat down beside Subaru.

Nanoha looked sadly at her, sympathizing with her feelings, then followed the two others to the makeshift technology department.

"I sent Zafira to ask her earlier to analyze his call, so I hope we got at least some good data on his blocking system." The others hummed. "And fabricate our own communication system out of this, I have faith in this team.

"I already sent some soldiers to fetch some equipment for them, I hope they'll be back in less than two hours. I rely on you about the civilians, Carim." She said, turning to her friend, who nodded.

"I've got several groups on this, but without Otto and Sein... And I highly suspect Deed to be in the same state, as well as the rest of them, so..."

"Yeah, I understand. I'll try to gather more soldiers to help."

"Did you hear anything from Chrono and his ship ?" Inquired Nanoha, as they finished.

"No, unfortunately, but he could have escaped to dimension space. We just have to be patient, and wait for the messengers to come back or get a link with his ship."

"I know, it's just that I'm starting to worry for them..."

"Awww, come on, it's Chrono we're talking about ! And he's got Vivio, our empress, to get him back on track !" The joke brought a small smile back on Nanoha's face.

"Finally, I thought you didn't know how to smile anymore ! Cheer up, we're not dead...!" _'...Yet'_

Suddenly, Hayate stopped a bit, then nodded, sighing again.

"And our little friend did not open her mouth, it seems. We're going to pay her a visit after, if you don't mind, I'm sure she's got important information for us."

They stopped talking here, entering the pseudo lab to see numerous technicians bustling about doing researches of different kind, then Shario came to them swiftly, pulling up her glasses as she approached.

"Ah, Hayate, I was waiting for you ! We got some results, and already working on it, we just need an hour or two to get the prototype done."

"A prototype ?" Asked Nanoha, curious.

"Yes, have a look !" She lead them to the center of the room, an earphone floating behind several screens displaying data.

"We had a rough time analyzing the system, and it's far from finished, but we got some clue as to which kind of device could avoid the hindrance system, so here we are..."

"You really are the best !" The commander patted her shoulder to congratulate her. "Keep on with the good work, and send someone to prevent when it's done, whenever when !"

"Alright, sir !" She saluted then left to continue her research, the the trio turned back on got out of the room, heading to the confinement section. They talked a bit more, exchanging information and such, when they arrived at the door, peeping through its small window before turning to Nanoha.

"So this is our girl ?" The hazel haired girl nodded silently, lost in her thoughts again.

"She doesn't want us to see her face, it seems. Or the contrary. Anyway, let's enter !" And without further ado Hayate opened the door merrily, too happy to have someone to 'play' with, patting her child's shoulder to thank her for the help while entering.

"No screen appeared before her..." Added the knight, turning to her master. "I'm not sure what to think about it, if she's with them or simply they don't have her device in their database."

They nodded, and Hayate turned her attention back to the captive, as Nanoha wondered if she would be able to see those eyes again, staring longingly at the girl before them. _'If only I could see her eyes once again, maybe I could understand what's bothering me so much...' _She sat beside her friend, Carim sitting on the other side, but the raven haired girl did not budge from their moves.

"So, Felicia-san, nice to meet you, I'm Yagami Hayate from the TSAB and this is Gracia Carim

from the Saint Church, you know Nanoha already...!" No response. "Of course, it would be easier for you if you just looked at us to identify who's talking..." She waved her hand before the other's face. "Hoiiiiii, answer please~?"

"Hayate-chan, you see she doesn't respond at all..."

"Well, at least I'm trying...! How do you think she'll respond if I...pulled her hair ?" At that, Carim looked at her, scandalized, and the prisoner put her hands on her head, her face on the wood of the table, trying to protect her hair from the mischievous brunette on the other side.

"Hayate !"

"What ? Now we know she's not deaf !" They sighed, even Signum looking desperate about her master.

"But she answered to me last time...!"

"Well...she didn't get deaf since...? Oh come on, let me have fun for once !"

"If it's your way to have fun during interrogations... But try to get serious some time."

"Yeah, right, says the instructor who blasts her students when she's not paying enough attention." They started to squabble, making one not accustomed to think they forgot why they came here, but the atmosphere in the room lifted a bit after that, making it easier for them to start questioning the girl. But after twenty minutes of getting nothing, they finally decided to be a bit forceful.

"It's a pity, but since you're not helping at all, maybe making you look at us will loose your tongue..." The two brunettes stood up, starting to circle the table, when Hayate slumped, clenching its edge.

"My barrier broke !" She managed to say, panting, and the two fighting mages prepared immediately, in barrier jacket and fighting stance, but they couldn't expect two opposite walls to explode, grabbing their attention, then half a second later the ceiling to fall on them.

* * *

><p>AN : Eeeeend of chapter four ! Thanks for reading !

I couldn't help but put a cliffhanger here, sorry, I'll try to write the following one faster (Just dreaming~)...!

I got rid of a bunch of annoying characters (as in_ too many _), and put some useless ones instead (I swear I tried to make Carim do more, but...and I'll stick with the main couple, sorry kris-tim, but 'romance' is really not my thing). Oh, and I hope you don't mind the attempts to make it lighter...I couldn't help but (try to) make jokes, and with this much more interaction between characters.

As for the Linker Core thing, I read the cyborgs got a special device to regulate it, so why not disturb it ?

If you found mistakes, didn't understand something, or simply read it, please review, I need to know what you think about it to improve (or decide to drown in a well) !

With this said, 'til next chapter~


	6. Chapter 5

Edit : Just added an adjective to last line, but I realized only now that without it the meaning was not the same. Sorry if you got confused because of that ! *bows deeply to apologize and goes back to write next chapter ;)*

A/N : My deepest apologies for this delay, this was really not easy to write... But on the other side, it's almost two chapters long !

Huge thanks to **eries**, **darkvalk**,** puchan**, **yukiyuuki**,** K-n1n3** and **kris-tim **for their kind reviews, really, they make my days and motivate ! The wait would have been even longer without them !

How many chapter ? Well, there is this one, then another one, then...the epilogue. That makes eight chapters, counting the prologue and epilogue in. But...oh well, you'll see.

* * *

><p><span>Revenge<span>

_"Never sweet when you're on the receiving side"_

_Saint Church Hospital, 5 minutes before the attack_

Quattro was hovering above the buildings, a screens before her and her fellow Numbers, along with armed humans spread around. After scanning swiftly the area, a sadistic smile crept up on her face, showing she found what she wanted, and she pointed at its location.

_"Tre, would you mind attacking here first ?" _The purple haired woman turned in her direction.

_" As you wish, is there any reason why ?"_

_"I need you to knock the mages inside this room out, since they're the only threat here... That, and I have a score to settle with the white one." _She grinned even more, bloody thoughts passing through her mind.

_"Do I treat her differently, then ?"_

_"You can break some bones, but that's all, I need a complete body."_

The other nodded, and their attention returned back onto building beneath them, waiting for the signal, which came two minutes later. They dropped an AMF bomb on the magic shield, and immediately the purple haired cyborg flew toward the room her partner pointed, and exploded two parts of the building in the blink of an eye, giving no time for the opponents to prepare their defenses and counterattack. She then destroyed the roof, entering in the same motion, only to find out that her entry made most of the work : the girl in the commander uniform was stuck under rubble, conscious and trying to extricate herself, and the one with twin tails couldn't protect herself totally, and received a blow on her face, now trying to see behind the rush of blood on her face. The only one who could be a problem was already before her in a rush of pink, trying to protect her master, calling for help from her fellow knights.

Her eyes widened in fear when a group of opposing soldiers appeared behind the cyborgs, their weapons aiming behind her, and fired. The knight cast an emergency barrier, retreating behind after making the cyborg back off, and tried to hold it, stating their situation. Hayate was still struggling, but seemingly not badly hurt, Carim trying to help her but to no avail, the black girl was now trying to break her binds, she hesitated but decided not to release her, since they still didn't knew who she exactly was, and Nanoha stood beside her, giving her magic to hold, but didn't regain enough to actually really help. They were in big trouble, and it was only thirty seconds after the walls exploded. _'And the others are stuck with other units too. This is bad.'_

Nanoha rarely felt this miserable, magically empty and she didn't have cartridges at the moment, having already used them not long before. They wouldn't last long, and they all knew it, staring at the barrier slowly crumbling under the flow of bullets shot at them from three different locations.

Signum held five more seconds, and when it finally fell, Nanoha spotted the glasses girl she shot during the JS incident, glaring at her with a wicked smile. Then everything went blank.

* * *

><p>Jail Scaglietti's lab, not long after<p>

"Good job, girls ! At least the rare ones staying loyal are useful too...!"

The cyborgs merely smiled at the compliment, and Tre left swiftly to another occupation, as Quattro stayed, giving details of the attack, even if he could have followed it through video communication.

"We eliminated the most dangerous ones first, and let the rest of the squad take care of the hospital section. With this we managed to capture Takamachi Nanoha..." A picture of the mage appeared, laying on the floor and her left arm in a weird angle. "...for more precautions Tre broke her arm to take her device." The look in the doctor's eyes showed he knew it was not the only reason, but he stayed silent. "I hope you'll let me take care of her, since you know I owe her something."

"As long as you don't 'break' her and she's still able to provide us in magic." A sadistic smile.

"Thanks. Second one, the young commander, Yagami Hayate. Easy to capture, since she was stuck under a piece of wall our dear Tre destroyed, and didn't have much magic left. The problem was one of her knights, but the latter finally escaped under her master's order...and she left with her devices."

"Aaaaah, too bad, I hoped I'd be able to examine the Book of Darkness. At least I have its master... The other ?"

"The third one is unknown in either our nor the TSAB's database. It seems she comes from another world, some soldiers recognized her when they saw her, it appears she exterminated half of one of our battleships' crew..."

"Interesting. How did you catch her ?"

"She was their prisoner, so we just had to take her like a gift they made to us." They both grinned.

"Good, I'll see her later. Any other ?"

"The last one, Mondial Erio, we managed to catch him as you wished, the girl with him was annoying but she escaped too."

"Aaaah, Project F, at last one ! Too bad my dear Fate died... My perfect experiment..." He sighed.

"Talking about her... Her device was found in miss white mage's pocket, if it of any interest for you..." The man's yellow eyes brightened.

"Absolutely ! The data this device contains must be quite useful...! So, no other catch ? Even one of the book's knights ?"

"No. They protected the surrounding people, then their master must have ordered them to retreat, since they all flew almost at the same time, reluctantly it seemed." She laughed. "How loyal and obedient. Must be quite useful, too bad our little miss is that careful."

They then returned to their things, Scaglietti before his screens and Quattro organizing the prisoners and some plans.

* * *

><p>Nanoha opened slowly an eye, closing it swiftly, hit by the aggressive blank lights, but reopened it to discover a white tiled floor in her field of vision. Feeling sore everywhere, she tried to get up but winced in pain when she tried to move her left arm.<p>

_"You shouldn't move it, I think she broke it." _She swiftly looked around, only to find Hayate sitting before the opposite wall, her arms wrapped around her knees, some kind of binds on her wrists and ankles, but still wearing her funeral military uniform. Nanoha opened her mouth to ask something, sitting without using her left arm, but a glare from the other kept her from doing so.

_"What...what happened ? Where are we ?" _Hayate smiled.

_"Such typical questions. To make it simply, a mad scientist we know a bit too much decided to make us guinea pigs, and attacked us when we were still weak from the previous events, and since one of his cyborgs holds a certain grudge against you, she was a tad too vehement to capture you." _She pointed her left arm with her chin, and Nanoha grinned painfully.

_"I see... We're screwed, right ?" _A shadow passed on both faces, Hayate put her head down on her arms, as Nanoha stared at the floor.

"_Not completely." _She raised her gaze.

"_There are still the others, they'll help us, for sure. My children won't give up."_

"_They all escaped ?"_

"_Fortunately, yes. I gave Schwertkreuz to Signum before I got caught and got the information from the three others that they escaped along with the Tome of the Night... At least one thing they won't have." _The mischievous brunette stuck her tongue out, smiling.

"_How come I got out this easily ? I didn't get to do anything..." _She stared at the tiled floor again, feeling utterly useless.

"_Now now, Nanoha, don't go all depressed on me, I have no way to cheer you up, here !" _She looked at the other, a questioning look on her face.

"_What ?" _The small brunette threw her arms in the air, a huge smile on her face.

"_Hug ! A hug ! Best way to console !" _She sighed, and said out loud. "If only those damn binds weren't here..."

"Already thinking about escaping, when we just welcomed you ?" They turned swiftly towards the source of the voice, the number they knew under the name of Uno was at the door, merely smiling at them, then stepped on her side to let the person she had been cloned after.

"Scaglietti !" The two prisoner shouted at the same time, then starting both to insult him their ways.

"Well, aren't we energetic ?" He smiled smugly at them, then bent over Hayate. "Little miss commander, how does that feel to be the one confined ?" She stared angrily at him, but did not say a word, then he turned towards Nanoha, heading to her. "And little miss instructor, to be knocked out by stronger than you ?" He approached more, closing their face from to an inch. "Does it..._hurt_ ?" As he emphasized the word, he squeezed her left arm strongly. The brunette jolted in pain, but shut her eyes tightly, trying not to cry in pain before him. She tried to slap him back, blinded by the pain, but he dodged it easily, then stood up, and said.

"We'll take the master of the Book of Darkness..." Two assistants went to Hayate, but as they approached her she slapped them as much as she could, being shackled. The two looked at Scaglietti, who gave them a silent agreeing, and they directed what looked like a gun toward the girl, shooting her. The girl let a small cry out, then fell limply in their arms, so they started to transport her out of the room.

Nanoha, who reopened her eyes only when her friend cried, called out to her.

"Hayate ! What did you do to her ! " She turned, glaring angrily at the scientist.

"Nothing much, you'll know if you struggle like her." He laughed, as the other brunette was taken out of the room, still unconscious.

"Hayate !" She struggled against her binds. "Damn ! Scaglietti, if you ever do..."

"Yeah, I know, I know, I'll pay the consequences... but you know what ?"

Her bent again to face her, not reacting to the death glare she was giving. "...You'll never get out of here...at least alive." Then sniggered, turning to leave.

"What are you going to do to her ?"

"You'll see more earlier than you'd wish..." He turned a last time, unable to suppress his envy to make the White Devil bent. "Quattro especially asked to take care of you, so you know..." He lowered his voice slightly. "...This light squeeze on your arm will seem feather touch compared to what she's going to do to you." Then shut the gliding door before a wide eyed Nanoha.

She did endure pain before, on much worse level than the one she just felt, but those were all in the heat of battles. Adrenaline always helped to overcome injuries, but she doubted she'd be able to bear torture if it had to last. She suddenly straightened up. _'Nothing's done yet, we have everyone outside already searching for a way to help us.' _ She slapped her cheeks to get her ideas in place. _'Now to find weaknesses.' _Then started to scan the room carefully, before the door opened again to lab assistants again. They headed to her, and she let herself being tied up to leave the room, planning to examine the facility, but they only went through two corridors until they arrived at the laboratory. The place was full of running machines, odd pods filled with strange liquids, some even glimmering with weird colors under the harsh light of the room.

_'How is it possible they got everything ready in this small amount of time ?'_

They bound her to a table in the center of all, getting a wince from the girl when they touched her left arm, then the torturer went in. A chill went up Nanoha's spine at the sight of the cyborg's glare, but she didn't show her apprehension.

"I thought I was going to see a frightened mouse, but it seems someone like you needs more to..." She grinned sadistically whilst putting on rubber gloves slowly and making them snap in the process. "...fully understand your position." Not paying attention to the lack of response, she kept on with her speech. "I have some experiments to run on you, and I plan to make it the most painful possible without leading to unconsciousness." She picked up a syringe on the trolley beside the table, tapped it to and made the air out, then pricked Nanoha and injected the product.

At first, she didn't feel anything, but after a few seconds her view blurred, but she sensed every small detail of her direct surrounding...her skin was now oversensitive, but that was not the only thing, she felt her heart thump loudly, her blood run through her veins more vividly than ever and her broken bone moving even more painfully in her arm. After the initial shock, she opened her mouth slowly, and after a few tries managed to say.

"What...did you do...to me...?"

"Oh, so it works ?" Yellow eyes sparkled behind her glasses, she poked the girl laying before her and got a small yelp in response. "Pretty well, on top of that." She looked at the brunette, now squinting to try to clear her vision. She couldn't help but tease her verbally whilst preparing for the actual experiment.

"You know, if it depended only on me, you'd already be dead by excruciating pain by now. But lucky girl you are, we need you, to be more precise your magic, on the long range, so..." She suddenly put a needle connected to a huge machine in the girl's arm, and smiled wickedly seeing her sufferer try to jolt in pain, only to get stopped by her binds and get even more pain from moving her broken arm.

_'I am so going to enjoy this...!' _She though, and got back to the preparation and continued her monologue, too happy to sap the other's morale.

"...I am not allowed to inflict _physical_ injuries on your body, but fortunately I have many more ways to make you suffer." She put wristbands on the girl's, monitoring screens popping up before her. "Of course, less blood means less fun, but as long as I can see you suffer, I think I can go with it." She looked around, checking everything.

"You are...completely mad." She looked at the brunette, now panting lightly, beads of sweat coming down her face, her body trying to fight to product.

"I wonder who's the craziest one here, miss 'I shoot everyone who's on my way', hmmm ?" Before the other could respond, she added. "Now a small pause in the chitchat, let's see how much you can handle..." She touched a button on her screen, and immediately Nanoha's expression changed, her eyes opening widely then shutting tightly, suffering clear on her features but she gritted her teeth not to cry out. Her body twitched, but only causing more pain she contained her spasms, making it even harder to fight the suffering. As quickly as it went in, the pain stopped, and she breathed out strongly, her body relaxing after the intensive solicitation. Quattro tapped something on her screen, humming lightly.

"I though that maybe I put it a bit too high for a beginning, but you always seem to go over my expectations..."

"Why..." The brunette whispered, trying to take her breathe back. The cyborg turned towards her, a quizzical expression on her face. "...are you doing all of this...?" She burst into laughter.

"I can't believe it ! I'm here, torturing you, and the only question you ask me is why ?" She paused, regaining composure. "Well, because I enjoy it. Making you suffer, I mean. And because I'll always follow _him_. Oh, you're boring, let's get to the second level." Slate blue eyes widened in fear, then tightened again under pain pressure. The session go over like the previous, but with more struggling from the girl, now recovering, and while the other typed something again, continued her questioning.

"But why...are you following him ?" Yellow eyes narrowed, staring scornfully at the laying prisoner.

"You ask too much questions, you know." And session after another, she increased the pain level to the point where the girl finally let a cry out, soon followed by another who lasted until the stop of the machine.

Quattro stared at the brunette, tears now falling freely down her cheeks, sobs escaping her lips now bloody from biting them.

"Seems I'm reaching your limit... I wonder to which level your friend would hold out...?" Blue eyes hardened, and glared at her firmly.

"Don't you dare touch her !"

"Oh, gaining energy ?" She noted swiftly something on her screen. "Then how would you react if I brought your precious little girl and gave her this same special treatment ?" The result didn't wait, Nanoha, not caring about pain, was trying to get up to attack the cyborg, murderous air surrounding her. "You touch even a hair from Vivio and..."

"You'd be scary, if you weren't firmly tied up." She smirked, straightening her glasses. "Now on to next level~"

* * *

><p>Horrified, Hayate could only watch as her best friend was almost thrown on the floor before her, and left motionless. She called out to her several time, but the brunette did not budge, leaving her in a worry state. She examined the other, but didn't find ant exterior injuries, moreover her arm seemed to have been treated, now in a cast, and was wearing the same medium sleeved and trousers hospital like blue outfit as her.<p>

Things with Scaglietti had not been very pleasant, but he didn't make her suffer for nothing -yet-, and most of all, he loved to talk. So, as he questioned her on the Belkan magic, since she didn't respond as much as he'd have liked she would, he began to ramble on his research, and after a while she managed to catch some information on the other prisoners. She began to fidget, unable to bear the wait to get news from her friend.

It was finally after two hours that Nanoha woke up with difficulty, her mind still in a haze after closing it during the torture session. At first, she didn't hear her friend's calls, only buzzing noises to her mind, but then she lifted her head, her brain finally realizing where she was. She smiled weakly to show she was fine, what Hayate knew for sure she wasn't, and leaned against the wall to correctly sit.

"_What did they do to you for to be in this state ! I never saw you like that !"_

"_Sweet revenge..."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Quattro took care of me...she was kind of motivated." _Realization dawned upon her friend, but before she could reply Nanoha continued. _"Could we please talk about it later ? I'm more interested in what happened to the others than my current state." _Hayate frowned, not convinced, but gave up as she couldn't force her friend to talk.

"_...sure. But don't duck out when I ask you about how you feel, okay ?"_

"_I wouldn't..."_

"_You would. So, what do you want to know ? I learned some things from Scaglietti himself, so I'm not perfectly sure these information are true, but it didn't seem he lied, since he's so sure to win whatever happens."_

"_Now that you're talking about it, are you okay ? I mean, he did examine you, so..."_

"_Hurting me wasn't his main project, but it might change. It was unpleasant, but not unbearable. Which seems to be quite your opposite." _Nanoha looked to her side, showing her trouble, so she didn't go further. _"So he rambled a lot, and I learned a few things on what happened and their immediate project. For the prisoners, it seems he got Erio..." _Nanoha's eyes went wide, remembering how Scaglietti lurked over Project Fate experiments.

"_How...? Everyone was with him, so why...?"_

"_It's just a supposition, but he might have been a priority target, since Jail is still pretty interested in this project... I hope he won't hurt him, being the only subject of experiment he has."_

"_I hope too." _She paused, sighing, and leaned even more against the wall. _"Who's next ?"_

"_Felicia. She didn't stand a chance, since we didn't remove her binds. Quite the unlucky girl, I have to say..."_

"_It's mostly my fault if she's here."_

"_Nanoha..." _She knew her friend was again going to take everything on her.

"_It's true. I'm the one who captured her and led her there. I didn't think even for a second when we got assaulted to break her binds." _She took her head between her hands, her voice getting lower and lower. _"Here goes that confidence when I said we wouldn't hurt her... now I understand the look she gave me..." _Unwillingly intrigued, Hayate asked.

"_A look ? We didn't get to see her eyes..."_

"_I did. First, when we met her, she was pretty angry and shouted at us, but after she hid her face. And when I questioned her, she accidentally looked in my eyes." _She paused a bit, recollecting those brown eyes. _"Fear. Utter fear, toward...me. How...how could she fear me if she didn't even know me ?" _At that, Hayate resisted to make a joke on her friend's reputation, but the mood wasn't right, Nanoha, was even starting to cry softly. _"It hurt. I was hoping to be friend with her, but now...she must hate me even more. I..."_

_"Nanoha." _The girl looked up, tears staining her cheeks._"We still don't know if she's with them or not, you know, so it would have been dangerous to free her back then. As for the fear...there could have been many reasons why she looked frightened, so don't blame it on you, alright ?" _ Nanoha started to wipe her tears with her valid hand, and giggled lightly.

_"Sorry, Hayate-chan, it's just that..."_

_"I know, don't worry. You should just lay down a bit, I'll manage to wake you up later."_

_"Hun. Thanks." _She laid down, and a few seconds after closing her eyes she fell asleep again. Watching her friend, Hayate sighed deeply, scratched her head for a bit, and started to count seconds.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, one of the lab's facility<p>

Yellow cat like eyes stared at data on the screen before them for quite bit, then narrowed to slits as they stumbled on a precise data. The man looked at the photo next to it, then made another screen pop beside him.

"Zero, could you come here for a minute ?" A small exchange, and he closed the screen, then stared again at the pictures before him.

When Nanoha woke up again, a few hours later, Hayate explained her that a few soldiers had been taken, but the rest of their group had been able to escape, the small army that attacked them not interested in the hospital right next to the building they targeted. They were unable to use their magic currently because of the wristlets they had, monitoring their state at the same time, besides they wouldn't be able to use it anyway since the scientist drained every drop of magic he could in order to proceed one of his experiments. The discussion ended on a defeat sensation, and both of them stayed silent for a while, Nanoha proceeding to order her thoughts, and Hayate already advancing on her plans. Finally, the latter broke the silence when asking a question the other dreaded to hear.

_"What did she do to you in the end ? Plain torture...?"_

_"Some kind, yes, since she's not allowed to damage my body, she opted for pure pain. She added some taunting about doing the same to all my kins, I think that's the one that wore me out...but she stopped when my heart could not bear more, so...I won't die from it, I guess." _During the whole speech, her friend's eyes went wider and wider, things being worse than she had imagined.

_"You won't hold long at this rate, Nanoha ! Didn't you try to talk her into reason ?"_

_"Went worse." 'How could things have gotten worse anyway...' _She thought wryly.

_"We just have to do something, you can't keep up like this !"_

_"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine, after a little rest." _She indeed looked better, but that didn't prevent her friend to worry.

_"You won't think the same when you'll get back there."_

_"Geez, Hayate-chan let it go, I said I'm fine !" _They both glared at each other for a moment, then puffed while looking away, crossing their arm in the same motion.

It was a few minutes later that Nanoha realized how much her friend was right, finding herself on the experimentation table, bound again and undergoing a different but even more painful sensation. She felt like her blood was boiling and going to break her veins, and at the same time thousands of needles piercing an organ at a time, but never letting a break. She tried again to talk to the cyborg, but again getting only scornful and evasive responses, and turning them against her. In the end she couldn't even properly talk, and the torture ended when she threw up after a particularly painful session.

When she ended up on the floor of their cell, she simply sent a _"You were right, after all." _and passed out, leaving her friend again in worry.

It went on for two days, since Hayate did not manage to change things by talking to Scaglietti. Strangely enough, even when she proposed him to give him some information on the Belkan magic in exchange, he waved it off saying he didn't need those, and muttering about making some experiments on her to collect more interesting data.

Nanoha's state went worse, even Hayate had now to endure some on her side, so they ended up sleeping in their cell most of the time.

It was at the end of a session with Scaglietti that Hayate crossed someone she never thought she would in this place. They talked telepathically as much as they could, but they both were surrounded and had to follow their guardians, so the conversation lasted only a few seconds, but enough for the brunette to gain hope.

It was with excitement she waited for her friend to come back from hell, but waited nonetheless for her to wake up by herself, exhaustion written on her face. When she woke up, Nanoha immediately noticed a difference in her friend's behavior, and sat up quickly to listen to her news.

"_I saw Yuuno when I came back here." _Thousands of questions ran through her mind at this, but she let her friend keep on.

"_He's been captured when he was in the Infinite Library... Everyone is well hidden, and he told me to let you know that Vivio is safe."_

"_Thank God !" _Nanoha sighed between her joined hands, tears of relief on the corner of her eyes, which made Hayate smile softly, sharing her feelings.

"_He also said to hold on a little longer, it seems they have a plan..."_

"_What a relief... thank you Yuuno...!"_

"_Hun, he's such a great guy, the first thing he said was asking about you and telling me about Vivio. He knows you pretty well, it seems." _Not noticing where it was leading, Nanoha answered with a smile.

"_Yeah, he's such a great friend."_

"_I thought you hated him ?" _Staying with her friend all this time made the brunette wonder several things...and this was one of them.

"_I would never..." _Finally realizing what she said, she gasped and looked guiltily at the other facing her, and saw the slight grin on her face.

"_Got you. So now, would you mind telling me why you broke your engagement to him...? Or rather, why you did accept in the first place ?_

"_Why do you keep poking your nose in other's business ?"_

"_That's how you all love me !" _Hayate replied with a playful wink, starting her clowning again to lift the atmosphere a bit. _"Now don't try to drift the conversation, answer ?"_

"_You're too skilled for me, I give up." _Nanoha sighed, a light smile on her face. _"I love Yuuno, but as a friend...and so does he. I don't know where he got that idea of marriage, but that was stupid."_

At that moment, a certain blue haired man sneezed, looked around and said.

"Someone's badmouthing about me..."

"_That's where my real question comes back : why did you accept in the first place ?" _The brunette stared at a suddenly very interesting tile on the floor and began to play with her fingers.

"_I...accepted because... I thought that maybe I loved him this way..." _A frown on Hayate's face."..._and it'd have been easier for Vivio..." _More frowning. _"...I don't know."_

"_You, my friend, are one of the stupidest person I've met, and that means a lot."_

"_... I know." _This time, the girl seemed pained.

"_So why did you wait this long to break with him ?" _More embarrassment showed on her face.

"_We tried to make it work, but...it didn't. And Fate-chan's death was a perfect reason to break it. It's true that I resented him for not telling me, but I understand he wasn't sure and didn't wanted to hurt me."_

_"By trying to make it work, you mean..." _This time, she flushed deeply_._

_"I couldn't even...kiss him. But, wanna know something funny ?" _She said with an unreadable smile on her face, and didn't wait for an answer. _"I was with Quattro, not long ago, you know that." _She nodded, wondering where she was going. _"Like the others times, she taunted me over my family or my friends...then she came to Fate-chan. Saying things like she was feeble, a coward, or even a failure as an experiment...And you know what ?" _She giggled lightly, remembering the scene, but her laugh sounded sour to Hayate, who couldn't read her expression since her bangs were hiding her face. _"I hit her. She made me so mad I just broke my left arm's bind, and I hit her hard with it. I tried to do more, but she immobilized me and of course I paid for it, but I don't regret doing it. It's just that I realized that..." _She broke down into silent tears, only teardrops creating wet lines on her cheeks and small spasms showing she was crying, unable to say more, and her friend didn't know what to say, waiting for her to continue until the girl spoke again._"...The only person I would kiss like that was Fate-chan. I feel so...so stupid for not noticing, and now she's just...gone." _

Hayate was at a loss for words, she didn't expect her friend to finally realize about feelings she had for such a long time, and certainly not when it was too late, when it would only lead to even more sorrow. She would keep to herself that she felt that if the blonde didn't come back, it was partly the girl's fault. She closed her eyes, a teardrop falling down her cheek, accompanying the guilt and regrets cry of her friend.

_"Why did you have to realize it now...?"_

* * *

><p><em>Three days later at night, outside the laboratory facility<em>

Shadows were standing above the building, small tinges of magic flowing around them then towards the facility, marking the limit of the barrier surrounding the place. A silent signal was given, and a giant form moved, sending a powerful fire blast and destroying the barrier after a few seconds. An alarm was raised, and soon the place was as bright as during day and soldiers forming protective formations to prevent any intrusion. The members of the small group were already scattered on the field, and soon a pink ray of light flashed before Signum appeared, clashing with the soldiers, then followed by Vita smashing the hugest form of her mallet on the troops, Shamal binding the ones she could and supporting her partners along with Caro, as Friedrich continued his fire attacks and Teana firing unabated. Assaulted like this, the soldiers didn't notice two small puppies passing through their defense lines and entering the building like nothing.

Once inside, the alarm's sound got even higher so they pulled down their ears on their head, swiftly moving down the halls. Scenting Hayate all the way, Zafira and Arf soon arrived before a sliding door, not even wondering why they didn't cross anybody, and simply smashed it down.

Nanoha and Hayate almost got whiplash when the door suddenly exploded, only to say their friends' names out of relief when they saw who appeared behind the dust. Zafira transformed into human form and headed to his master while Arf did the same toward the other brunette, removing their binds swiftly with cutting pliers. Hayate immediately threw herself into her guardian's arms, who responded by turning into his usual blue wolf form and licked her face affectionately. Nanoha, on her side, almost fell on Arf when she tried to get up and laughed sheepishly, worrying the familiar even more. But they had to go quickly, so she didn't say anything, and they left after ten seconds, and while leaving the room Nanoha felt herself hugged tightly by Hayate, who responded with a smile to her questioning look.

"_Not a single hug in so much time, I'm in need ! And I think you need it more than me." _With that, she released her and increased her pace to walk beside Zafira. Turning towards Arf, Nanoha voiced her worry and asked for more information.

"Yuuno let himself be captured and since they needed him to make some researches in the Infinite Library he left information on your location and its defense system. Everyone's outside, fighting the guards to make diversion while we escape, hence the alarm, so we better hurry to get Erio."

"I need to get Raising Heart back. As well as Bardiche." The wolf looked at her then, seeing her expression, sighed.

"Yes, I guess so...and I can't stop you when you're like that. Any idea where they might be ?"

"I thought you'd be able to trace them down...but maybe I can do it as well." She said, pointing a finger with a small pink ball before her, then a magic string uncoiled from it, passing between Hayate and Zafira, who turned, wondering why.

"Raising Heart." She simply said, and they nodded, but Hayate and Zafira decided to go search for Erio meanwhile, so they parted at an intersection.

"This is awkward." Whispered Hayate after some time. "This place should be filled with researchers, there should be chaos because of the alarm." She was even more stressed since her guardian didn't bring her device as a precaution and felt powerless, but they kept on nonetheless.

In the meantime, Nanoha attained the laboratory where the small red jewel stood in the middle of it, floating above a small set, screens floating around. When she approached, she could see all of them were crossed by an "alarm" panel, hence not showing anything, but she didn't pay more attention and simply took the device.

"I missed you, Raising Heart." She said, smiling to the red jewel, glowing under her touch.

"It has been a long time, my Master." Responded the electronic voice, almost sounding happy.

"Can you trace Bardiche, please ?"

"Yes, my Master. Bardiche is currently about a hundred meters from here." She frowned, and turned towards her friend, waiting for her at the entrance. She nodded at her, raising her arm again but this time to put her barrier jacket, and got out, following her device's instructions. Arf, a bit worried, asked.

"Are you sure ? What about your magic, I heard they drained both of you." Nanoha stopped on her track, and turned, smiling.

"They do it once a day, and the last one was a few hours ago... I regained twenty percent, maybe ?"

The wolf shrugged, and nodded for the girl to move forward, and could only walk behind her.

Nanoha being way faster than her, she got in the ward a few seconds later, only to find her totally still, her left hand on a glass container filled with cloudy fluid, and...a human form in fetal position. She slowly approached behind her, and once close enough to distinguish blond hair she bristled.

"Fate...no, a clone of her...?" At that, Nanoha let the palm of her hand slide a bit before closing it in a tight fist, making a small trace on the glass barrier, her forehead against resting on it, and growled.

"Scaglietti..."

"Yes ?" They both turned swiftly towards the source of the voice, finding a smug looking Scaglietti at the top of stairs located in the back of the room, seemingly just entering. Nanoha's pupils narrowed at the sight, her device materialized in its staff form and grabbing it she quickly flew toward the man, and shot a huge pink blast despite her lack of magic, destroying the wall behind the scientist and showing the outside. When dust fell, they saw the man standing in his place, showing his disapproval by waving his forefinger from left to right and tsking.

"Attacking me before even talking, what kind of behavior is it ? I'm disappointed, Takamachi-san."

"I don't want to hear_ you_ talking about behavior !" She shouted back angrily, seeing red but holding back from shooting every bit of magic she had for nothing.

"You seem pretty angry. Is this because of that thing ?" He said, pointing at the container, obviously amused by the scene. "If so, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. Here, I'll release it." Not seeming the least sorry, her nevertheless pressed a button, removing the liquid and sliding down the glass barrier, the body now on the ground and already moving after a few seconds.

At that sight, Arf moved backward and hid her eyes, unable to stand it any more. The blonde stood up slowly, and from her location Nanoha, her device and full attention still directed towards the scientist, couldn't clearly see what she was doing. It was when she saw a glint of gold she recalled why she got here in the first place, and before she could make a move she felt herself being thrown through the hole she made in the wall, and fell hardly on the ground.

The Wolkenritter was already there, alarmed by the previous explosion, but Vita and Signum still blocking the remaining soldiers, as Shamal rushed towards her, but they all froze recognizing the opponent appearing in the hole. The girl's eyes were dull and her face showed no expression, so they turned to Nanoha, who just said.

"She's a clone." Then stared at the blonde, her mind unable to accept that fact.

They couldn't say anymore when, with the speed of the one they knew the girl, now in Sonic Drive form, threw herself on Nanoha but was stopped ultimately by Signum, holding her sword from both sides and bending her knees to contain the blow.

_"Thanks, Signum." _Nanoha silently said whilst getting up to the pink haired knight, still holding against the double swords.

_"Thank me later, when we have defeated her." _The brunette nodded, and prepared for the attack, but before she could launch it the pseudo-Fate threw herself backwards and started to turn swiftly around them, shoving them under blows, not paying attention to the two remaining ones, Vita having 'finished' the remaining guards and Shamal casting a spell to stop her.

Scaglietti appeared on the border of the hole in the wall, and, grinning, started to record everything, talking to someone on one of the screens hovering before him.

Nanoha and Signum could only erect magic barriers, not able to follow the speed of the opponent, but prepared themselves for the counterattack, which came when Vita arrived, trying to smash her down with Graf Eisen and Shamal succeeded in tying her up. The girl struggled madly, and when they approached she eventually broke her binds and started to attack again without losing strength whereas the tree knights slowed down from exhaustion, having fought for quite a time before, and Nanoha couldn't keep up with this pace either with the small amount of magic and energy she had left.

However, they prepared a last energy plan, and when the burgundy eyed girl stopped to lauch again, they were already in place, Nanoha at the center of all. Panting heavily, she narrowed her eyes to calculate the exact timing, and threw her device before her, while Signum attacked from behind and did the same with her blade, knowing the girl would dodge, but...she didn't. For an instant, she stopped and it sufficed, blood spurted out from the wounds on the back and the front, spattering the two mages surrounding.

Nanoha's eyes widened in shock at the sight, almost seeing in slow-motion small drops of blood attaining her face, and a huge amount covering her barrier jacket, then the face of the one she loved the most covered in blood. She couldn't hold her tears back and prevented her from falling, then laid her softly on the ground. They were not supposed to kill her. As Shamal approached, Nanoha looked for one last time in the girl's eyes, now slowly closing, and choked. She slowly turned towards the scientist, which she knew was standing not far and glared at him with a murderous gaze. She stood up, praying Shamal to do her best to save the girl lying on the ground, then walked towards the purple haired man, seemingly waiting for her. Receiving the glare, he shrugged, still smiling.

"What ? I never said she was _another_ clone, after all."

...

...

_Deep dust was invading the atmosphere, pieces of walls were crumbling softly, making almost no sound when falling, and a blue cloak tainted with blood slowly floated to the ground, as burgundy eyes stared blankly at the scene._

* * *

><p>AN : Aaaaand another cliffhanger, thanks for reading !

I just can't stop myself from doing so...sorry. :p

So, what did you think ? Any review are welcome, I'm more than willing to improve ! And review at any time, I'll still read them even if it's three months from now, so... please ?

Anyway, 'till next time~ (hopefuly sooner than this time)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N :Still alive, yaaay \o/

Sorry for the late release, again xP

Do you realize that...the beginning of this chapter was supposed to be right after the second one, but at the last moment I decided to do else ? Hate me, but I like it better this way.

Enjoy ? :)

* * *

><p><span>Emptiness<span>

_" When what you love the most is denied "_

Blonde hair swayed freely from the remaining warm stream of the blast. As the enforcer stared at the scene before her , her mind tried to understand what just happened. She slowly raised her left hand to touch her temple, sensing a small bump on it. She lowered it before her eyes and looked with no more emotions as her glove covered in blood. Actually, her whole body was covered in small wounds, but she didn't feel them.

"Are you alright, Sir ?" Asked the mechanical voice of her device, still in her right hand.

"I'm tired." She only replied. She looked wearily at the ground, then at the other part of the place where another bunch of explosive laid, oddly untouched from the previous explosion. A small voice crept in her head which was a bit muffled like she was on the phone and a bit different from her own voice, but her mind focused on the meaning.

_'Why not letting go ? It's so painful to come back, it would be better if I disappeared...'_

The idea made its way into her brain whilst the voice kept on whispering in her head, and without noticing it she was already on her way. It was constantly murmuring things she thought a long time ago, but had gotten rid of them with the help of her friends and family...but in her state of mind, she didn't realize that.

_'Nobody needs me there. They're all happy between them, between normal people. Originals.'_

The face of a certain brunette flashed through her mind, her heart desperately trying to keep her from doing something she would surely regret, but she then imagined her in her wedding dress. Standing beside her in his suit was Yuuno, and they were both smiling happily. _' I don't want to see that. No, I just can't. Why am I so weak ? ' ' You're a clone, you are full of flaws. You can't seek happiness, because you're just a phony vessel of the original. Thief, you stole her life, her appearance, don't be more greedy. ' _Harsh words pierced her heart. As she believed in the truthfulness of those words_,_ pain showed on her face and tears threatened to spill, but she straightened as last words wormed into her mind. _' It's so easy to stop suffering...you just have to let it go. '_

She looked at her device, which she converted back into its golden triangle form.

"Bardiche, erase all data from after the explosion."

"...Yes, Sir." The device hesitated but complied despite being a strange order.

She took the device in the palm of her hand, and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't take it anymore... This is where we say goodbye, Bardiche."

"Sir..." The mechanical voice was almost pleading.

"I'm going to break you, and I want you to erase those data also." She didn't wait for an answer and pulled a great amount of magic on the device; small cracks forming from its center and then she slowly opened her hand. The broken device fell on her cloak laying on the ground. She then turned to a teleportation circle that mysteriously appeared beside her and stepped on it without hesitation, trusting the small voice telling it was safe to go there. She glanced one last time at the small golden form, whispered "Goodbye" and shot a small ball of magic on the explosive pile before she vanished in a flash of light.

Only a minute had passed between the two explosions, but it had been enough for enforcer Fate T. Harlaown to decide to disappear.

* * *

><p>She materialized in what seemed a spaceship. The teleportation circle was surrounded by a small committee, but she didn't see them at first despite her eyes being wide open, suddenly realizing what she had just done. A small hooded figure stepped before her, which drew her attention, and spoke with a neutral feminine voice.<p>

"It seems you've made your choice, Testarossa Fate." She slowly turned her head towards the girl, her eyes still wide open and mouth only slightly, and shook her head negatively.

"No, no... I don't know what I'm doing here ! I...that decision, that wasn't me !" She was now holding her head between her hands and continuously shaking it from left to right, but stopped when she noticed the girl was facing her.

"Who are you ? Where are we ? Why ?" The response came coldly.

"Who and where we are doesn't matter. As for the reason...you don't need to know that either. What matters at the moment is what you are going to do."

"What are my options ? Since it seems it will depend on you ?" The Enforcer in her had came back as she was already analyzing her surroundings and the people around, discreetly taking a fighting stance.

"Pretty simple. You can't go back to the TSAB, you're dead to them." The blonde arched an eyebrow to that, but said nothing. "So...you can come with us, since we are recruiting, or you can change your identity and start another life on this planet."

_'Are those really options ? Seems like a joke.' _Fate mused. She watched the girl carefully then voiced her doubts.

"And what if I don't choose any of those ? I want to go back to my friends and family. _'...No matter how much it hurts.' _She added inwardly.

"I'm sorry, but this is not possible. For you and the others sake, Testarossa Fate must disappear from this universe." The trained enforcer immediately took on a defensive stance, but the girl facing her didn't seem to attack, as she pulled a small object from under her cape. Fate narrowed her eyes, as she tried to distinguish what was now hovering over the palm of the girl's hand.

It was a simple shaped dark blue gemstone, but glowed with a strange aura, which gave a chill down her spine.

"I think you recognize what it is." The hooded girl added, her gaze shifted from the jewel to the woman facing her, still in fighting position with her eyes suspicious. "I don't want to hurt you, if I did, you would already be dead. So please comply."

Fierce burgundy glared at the hidden face, but Fate quickly found herself bent over and unable to move, her hands held behind her back by two masked figures she didn't see coming. She could only watch as the girl approached her and stopped only two feet before her. She looked up to see the face of her opponent and noticed an expressionless face with bland white eyes. Her eyes widened from recognizing the face and she opened her mouth to say something, but the girl had already raised her free hand and touched her left temple, causing a wave of pain go through her head, and as a result the only sound that came out was a cry. A screen appeared between the two girls, and the shortest one began typing swiftly while muttering. "Implementation of ideas did not work for more than a minute. Maybe adding magic..." After some more calculations, she hummed as she was satisfied with her work, then turned her attention back to the Enforcer who was still gritting her teeth under the intense pain. She connected her device with the prisoner head, using the small metallic piece stuck in her head on the left, and the communication tool on the right, then turned the instrument on.

First, a jolt of electricity bolted from Fate's head, accompanied by a surprised cry and a struggle from the captive girl. Her entire body was covered in electricity, while it seemingly did not affect her guards. Half a minute passed like that with the small girl taping furiously on her screen with her free hand, then it stopped as suddenly as it started, leaving a panting and silently sobbing Fate, now left free on her knees on the floor. The small hooded figure knelt to her level and spoke quietly.

"You do understand now, right ?" Between her silent sobs, Fate answered with an even lower voice.

"Yes..." The girl smiled a bit inwardly, her face not budging from her usual stoic state.

"Then you know what to do." She presented her the glowing jewel, still in her hand. "This Lost Logia...its name is Phantom. This will allow you to 'disappear'. Meaning, telepathic communications are henceforth impossible, and your appearance will change at your will." The blonde took it, shaking a bit. Burgundy stared for a few seconds at the purple glow, then she pushed it on her chest as the device passed through the flesh and bonded with her Linker Core. Her body glowed intently and she winced, sensing the magic now effecting on her body in physical transformation, and her magic slowly changing from its initial type. It ended with barrier forming only around her body, she felt her bonds slowly disintegrate like they were sawed and she collapsed on the floor being unable to endure more. After examination, the small girl waved to the masked ones and they activated the teleportation circle again, which glowed under the unmoving form lying on the floor and disappeared with it.

* * *

><p>When she reopened her eyes, her mind was in a haze and she had no clue as to where she was,. She was surrounded by sand and ruined fuming buildings and it was almost dawn. She tried to stand having her hand rested against a crumbled wall beside her, but at the sight of a part of her that suddenly seemed completely unknown to her she faltered again. Not yet aware of her surroundings, she examined her hands. Not finding her usual long, slender and almost white fingers she found instead slightly shorter and somewhat tanned ones. She frowned slightly, and as she was bending her fingers to make sure those were hers, she found herself surrounded by three men holding machine guns. She stayed still, careful not to make any suspicious movements as the people were ready to shoot. They shouted at her, ordering her to raise her arms and disclose her identity, to what she complied after a pause, analyzing the situation. <em>'Listening closely to their language, I should be still on Forty-two... But why are they armed...? I thought we dismantled the trafficking organization...' <em>She mulled over at first, but she was obliged to respond.

"Fa..." She stopped being surprised by her own yet unfamiliar voice, which recalled the previous events to her mind and made her face darken. But before the men could say anything about the pause, she kept going on. "...y." _'Fay...not very creative.'_ "I'm not an enemy." She added in an approximate language, as she had to learn some through her mission. They looked at her suspiciously, and started to discuss something between them. She paid no attention to the exchange between the men as she was deep in her dark thoughts, and let them tie her hands behind her back. When they made her stand, she almost gasped in surprise, not finding herself at her usual height, and looked down to see smaller legs covered by large sand colored pants. She then looked to her side, and smiled weakly to the man facing her, but felt herself being dragged behind them as they headed to their camp.

They arrived in the middle of bustling men and women practically running between huts, not paying attention to the incomers. However they dodged the flow easily as they arrived to what seemed to be the main one from the look of its size. They stopped before it, one of the men talked a bit with another standing outside, and entered. The room was dimly lit, but men -no matter how advanced they were, most countries were still stuck in this men only tradition- were standing around a table covered by a map with small red marks and rocks. One of her captors went on and bowed to talk to the man at the end of the table, so she assumed he was the head of the group. He was the typical leader, a gray haired bearded and compact man, wearing long thick clothes to protect from the sand. He glanced at her, listened to what the other said, stood up to approach her and talked, looking a bit up since he was still smaller than her despite her transformation.

"You've been found on the ruins of a battlefield. What were you doing there ?" She looked him in the eyes, and gave the reply she decided on since she had thought about the whole situation during their walk.

"I don't remember. I think I was hit on the head..." She turned her face to show the large cut she had on her temple, and judging his expression she knew he was still leery about this. She sighed. "I know you don't trust me, and I fully understand since I don't know who I am either . But I'm unarmed, and I don't think I'll be a threat to you." He squinted, trying to read through her.

"You sure talk well for such a young girl. You might be unarmed, but you could have been sent as a spy...or to assassinate someone."

"But you don't have any way to prove this." He squinted again, and she took her chance.

"Try me."

"Huh ?" He looked at her, taken aback by the sudden proposition.

"Send me on a mission that could only benefit you whatever happens, and and greatly hamper the opponent, whoever it might be."

"Why are you so confident ? You're even more suspicious acting like this." _'Ah, overplayed...' _She sighed wearily, and looked at him with sadness painted on her features.

"I just don't want to go back to my ho...where I lived. Please...allow me to start anew here." She added the last bit cautiously as she was not sure how they would react, but continued. "And even if I don't have a device, I'm a mage." His mustache tingled at the last word and he leaped closer; his face only centimeters from her own and stared at her, to what she could only stare back, then he pulled back and went to his chair.

"Send her to the cell, call the doctor and give her food and water." Then he looked back at his comrades.

* * *

><p>She stared blankly at the ceiling, then closed her eyes, trying to rearrange her thoughts.<p>

_'World Forty-Two. Current situation, conflicts between different towns and villages, now armed by the help of an unknown organization, worsening the situation. Current position unknown, one of those villages, and not far from what...an ancient town ? Have to be informed. Current state...' _She stopped, opening her eyes and stared again at her hands like she was discovering their existence...which was almost the case. She sighed. _'Current state, appearance changed to one of a dark blue haired girl..." _She ruffled her hair at that, still not used to the rougher touch, and her lighter head since they were much shorter, ending a bit after her shoulders. _"...age supposed between fifteen and sixteen.' _She smiled at that thought, as she had been a bit surprised by his remark on her youth; she realized why when she looked at herself in her water bowl. _'And now I have green eyes and am smaller...' _She made a small ball of magic in the palm of her hand. _'Even my magic has been changed. It's black, and I can't seem to be able to create electricity anymore.' _She smiled sadly, making the magic vanish with a wave of her hand. _'Fits me perfectly. And finally...' _ She touched her chest and gripped the fabric over her heart. _"I can't sense them anymore...Arf...Nanoha." _A single tear passed through her closed eyelid and rolled down her cheek, then she fell asleep, exhausted physically and emotionally.

* * *

><p>As soon as she woke up, which was a bit before sunrise, she was led to the 'council room', as they had pointed out and found herself in the same she had been the day before. The old man stayed on his chair this time, but let their decision about her be known.<p>

"We are going to release you before a communication building our enemies possess. You are to infiltrate it, eliminate as many enemies as you can while staying unnoticed, reach the antenna and if possible, hack it, but if you can't then destroy it. You will have a time limit since we don't fully trust you yet, so if you do not inform us using the communication tool or return before time runs out, we're going to blow up the building with you inside. Anything to say ?" He stared at her again, making her feel nervous from the impression it gave her, but she didn't show it.

"...Alright. I don't have any other choice anyway." She smiled at him, kind of a payback for the previous glare. As she was about to be led outside seeing that there were two men already by her sides, she however voiced a doubt.

"Do I have any weapon to rely on ?"

"No. Lending you a weapon would be foolish, and besides we don't have any devices. You'll have to rely on your skills and moreover I'm sure you can get one from the opponent if you need one so bad." _' The old man is too perceptive.'_ She thought, but didn't say a word and let her captors lead her again.

A small group composed of four men and the captive girl left promptly at the sunrise in an old military car, only taking food supplies for the day. The trip was not too long being about an hour, but the silence in the car was uneasy; the men were eying her suspiciously and did not dare to say anything to compromise themselves. They stopped at the base of a sand hill, as ruins appeared at some spots.

Soon, Fate found herself wondering how she would get into the construction without getting caught. _'And I only have half an hour to get this done. If I wasn't an enforcer I probably wouldn't be able to do this...the old man must have thought the same thing.' _She sighed, resigned, and swiftly went around the surprisingly new looking building, which was pretty high since an antenna was standing at its top and no window could be seen on it. She spotted a guard, approached him silently from behind and knocked him out while borrowing his gun at the same time. Being fully trained, she quickly made her way upward, incapacitating the few guards here and there, occasionally having to fight three at a time but she managed to get the same results irrespective of their number. Five minutes before the limit was up, she broke into the communication room, the closest one to the antenna. She menaced the one in charge and was able to send the safe message; after a few moments, she heard that she was to stay there until they arrived.

After hearing the order, she turned to the command board and started to fiddle with the system, receiving several channels.

"...has been attacked, about one hundred casualties..."

"...the leader of the movement declared this morning..."

"...two more towns in the South have been bombarded yesterday, putting the list of casualties up to..."

Every time she switched to a new channel, the situation seemed to worsen. _'What good did we do to this world ? It's like it's falling apart...' _When the men finally arrived in the room, one special message was now spreading.

"...army is now enrolling to get to a better world, the one we deserve. Every person eager to fight for their country is to be welcomed as the heroes of our people. Join us in the following towns..." The radio suddenly went off, and Fate saw, dumbfounded, one of the radio officers that she had knocked out before on the floor and smugly smiling at them as he had cut all the wires coming from the board. A grenade then rolled by their feet. .

* * *

><p><em>'I can't come back to this village, now...' <em>Was her thought as she stared at the fuming tower; remains attaining her spot a hundred meters from the building. She bowed to pick up one fragment, then went back to the car and went off to find whatever city the radio was talking about.

Along the way, she spent two days driving without problem; having the breeze created by the speed cooling her head a bit, which was helping her clear her still unstable thoughts about her friends and family, especially on one certain person. Whenever she would get to think about her, a smiling picture of her blue eyes friend would pop up in her head, but was immediately followed by a now smugly grinning Yuuno, each time repeating the same phrase. _"She's mine. How could you have such filthy thoughts towards her, when you don't even stand a chance ?" _And _her _to add. _"How could you betray my trust ? You were my best friend, despite you not being the real one I gave you this chance, but..." _And the last straw, Vivio heading to them, calling up to him. _"Ne, Papa, hold me in your arms !" _And giggled as he complied, then they would all say at the same time. _"See, you're not welcome here. Get away from us, you traitor." _

Lindy would say she took her in out of pity, but regretted it since she did not reach her expectations; even her own brother saying seeing her in this pitiful state only unnerved him. _"I never liked you anyway, you're so boring. Doing what we say without complaining, how lame is that ?" _And Nanoha would nod. _"Just like a dog. Leave me alone sometimes ! Better, leave me alone, period."_

Erio and Caro's turn. _"Why did you have to take us with you ? Would having a normal childhood have been too much to ask ? It's like you're trying to make another you, just so that you would feel less lonely, but in the end you'll only stay like that your entire life." _Nanoha, again. _"Lonely eyes...they never quite left you, neh ? Are you trying to get more people to pity you, like you did with me ? Maybe I should tell them it's a trap, that you'll never give them rest if they talked to you. Stalker."_

Arf...even her. _"You're so apathetic, Fate. You always let yourself led by others. You're such the opposite of Nanoha, I wonder how she put up with you all this time...she's too nice for her own good, but now she's found someone who can take care of her, so get off ! Let her be ! Let me be a part of their family, something you never allowed me to do, you selfish master !" _And just like the other ones , Nanoha would appear beside them to add her say.

She never did question those pictures, believing them like they were memories, although she perfectly knew deep down they would never act like that. But those were false truths created by her mind, so she believed them even if they made her suffer.

After several days of mental torture, she wandered between villages where she saw some were abandoned while others were not. Soon enough the car arrived on a town which was shadowed by a huge spaceship hovering over it. She quickly made her way to the center of the city, asking around who they were, and once she got the confirmation about their identity, she asked where she could get enrolled. She turned up at the entrance and saw a small queue waiting before the recruiting table, all combative looking men or women. The man asked for her name, not looking up from his paper where numerous names were written on it.

"Felicia." She came up with that name after a particularly vivid 'memory' of her mother and sister, as a homage to their names, hoping to lighten her guilt. Or maybe worsen it.

"Age and sex ?"

"Twenty-one, female."

"Particular ability ? "

"Magic." He looked up, a bit surprised to see a mage, since they were already a rare occurrence in this world, but joining their ranks was even more unlikely to happen. Moreover, the girl looked nothing like a fighter with her frail stature, and he couldn't help but compare her to his own daughter of about the same age. But he had orders, and couldn't waste time thinking too much over this.

"Alright. Sign here..." She bent over, scribbled her signature, and after a quick glance the man added. " You're allowed on the ship, welcome aboard." He looked back at his paper, scrawling the data, and called forth the following one, not paying any more attention to her.

The inside of the ship was refreshing, a real paradise for someone not used to spending so much time under the aggressive sun. She had been welcomed, along with nine other persons, to visit the ship. As they went to their quarters, the group was assigned to a squad leader.

The following days were focused on testing their abilities, getting them weapons and other unimportant stuff, while Fate tried to discreetly gather some information on their destination and the leader's identity, without too much success.

Days went passing by, she kept wandering in the hallways, as her mental state kept worsening. She even started to hear people when she was alone, which was a frequent occurrence since everyone seemed to avoid the 'ghost', a name she gained from her appearance.

_"Ghost indeed, have you seen your eyes ? They're void of any emotion, the final proof you were not human after all..." _Whispered Alicia to her ears, but she didn't budge as she kept her gaze before her, through the window.

Finally, the ship went into space, and she hoped she'd get to reach the persons responsible for all this mess and to finally finish the work she started as an enforcer. She spent her days looking through the window, watching the darkness around the ship which calmed her mind. After only a few hours of doing so, while resting her hand against the glass, she saw _her_, standing beside her. She looked to her side to find to find those sapphire eyes she longed to see, but this time it hurt much more than what she imagined. Those eyes that used to be filled with so many positive feelings, soothing her whenever she was down, were now narrowed in disgust directed towards her. But she could only stutter to the apparition.

"Na...Nanoha..." She said slowly, her eyes growing in disbelief, but stepped back seeing the other frown even more.

"Don't you dare call me that." Was the reply, said in a cold voice, freezing Fate even more. "You know, becoming friends is simple, I showed you... The reverse is pretty simple as well." She smirked at Fate's expression, with fear now being apparent on her face, she slowly made her way towards her, and stopped when their faces were only inches apart. She slowly articulated, making a pause between each word. "I. Hate. You." She waited a bit, the time for her words to sink in and added the last word in her ear, whispering. "_Monster._" Then she stepped back while crossing her arms behind her back to admire the effect it had on the girl, who was now imperceptibly shivering with her blank gaze directed right before her.

"I knew you always loved black, but to turn every color on you but your skin into this one... You must be quite depressed. I wonder what's going on in this fucked up head of yours, neh, _monster_ ? " She always kept on like that every time Fate found herself alone, and the latter, after taking every single word that was said by her most important person. She started to beg her to stop, never to be heard, even worsening the already harsh words. And in the time of one week of traveling she was now shouting at to the hallucination to leave her alone.

When it was the time they arrived at their destination, and she immediately recognized the planet below them... _"You really can't let go of me, can you ?" _Hearing her voice again, she swiftly turned to reply, but only found one of her 'fellow' soldier, since they all had gathered near the windows after the announcement of their arrival.

Upon seeing the world she dreaded the most to return to, she still wanted to protect it and all the people she cared for. Thus, she swiftly made her way to the weaponry, took the device she was assigned to and one by one shot every single person on her way down, then on to the control room to deviate the ship from its course, ending in the ocean, but she left long before. She directly headed to the transportation office, needing to clear the doubt she had on the real goal behind of all of this, and found the room devastated, confirming what she was dreading.

"Scaglietti..." She growled lowly, ready to kill the man with her own hands, then headed to Uninhabited World #9.

She caught the cyborgs at the entrance of the prison, with the guards already laying on the floor, and she shouted for them to stop. When the five of them turned, she recognized on of them, the girl in white who had forced her to disappear.

"You..." She said quietly, and marched towards the small group, stopping when two of them took their fighting stances. "...I should have known this was a part of a bigger plan."

Not showing recognition, the smaller girl replied cold as always.

"You were not supposed to show up again. Are you this messed that up you can't make the difference between what's good or bad for you ?" Hearing this, and after all the taunting from ghosts all this time, she lost her temper and attacked. She didn't see her coming, since she had lost the ability of high speed with the magic change, and had a foot knock the air out of her lungs. She sensed being hit several times,but wasn't able to retaliate, having used a fair amount magic partly earlier; she was forced to retreat while trying to stop the flow of jabs, but a final blow sent her fly down. She saw the scenery pass rapidly, not fully understanding what was happening, and painfully landed on a rock, shattering it. as she tried to get up and return to the fight, she found herself bound by an all too familiar pink magic.

_'I don't want to see her. There is no way I can... I have to get_ _rid of those binds, damn it !' _She was now boiling in anger and dread, and was shouting at the two mages landing beside her. Seeing Nanoha again only brought back the memory of the infuriating hallucination she got in the spaceship, only serving to anger her more, and at the same time wanting to disappear from the place. Her shouts were to no avail, since the two others had left to check the prison, leaving her alone with her thoughts. However they didn't wait too long to nag her again, but this time she realized the Nanoha that was before her was not the illusion she dealt with in the ship.

Everything went by quickly after, she saw a ship passing before her eyes, then an explosion occurred, then the two others coming back to her, then another explosion, and...Nanoha protected her, turning to smile at her gently while she held her shield against the blast. All she wanted to do was cry from the pain in her heart, for the time she longed to see this smile instead of the disgusted one of the illusion, but on the other side she knew she wouldn't be smiling like this at the one she knew as Fate... So she cut herself off and tried not to think about anything.

That is until she found herself in the same room with her worst nightmare and opposite combined. As always, she tried to be friendly, talking nonstop, but she still tried to ignore this.

_'Stop. Don't be so friendly with me. Don't treat me like a friend, I'm the one you hate the most. Stop torturing me like that !' _But she couldn't resist to the last blow.

"Could you at least tell me your name ?" A bit of ramble, then... "Is that so...? Well, then, I'll call you...'Mysterious Black Avenger', and..."

Hearing her call her something different from 'monster' touched where she thought she could resist, and she gave in to her. She said it, the name that was now hers, and hearing it said by Nanoha was blissful and painful at the same time. Nanoha then presented herself, bringing back old memories. Then she felt those hands lifting her head up, but she couldn't bring herself to look into her eyes again, dreading the look she saw so much the week before. But her touch was also too much for her to bear, so she jerked back, only to fall backward, forcing her eyes to shoot open, briefly exchanging a look with surprised blue orbs.

She quickly recovered herself, her head resting on the table, and started to repeat some kind of mantra in her head, trying to get rid of those feelings she knew were 'wrong'.

_"Don't look at me. Don't look at me. Don't look at me. Don't look at me..."_

She repeated it in her head, not paying any attention to her surroundings except to Hayate's 'threat', until the ceiling exploded. She finally looked around, seeing flying debris everywhere, Hayate stuck, Nanoha harmed and Signum trying to protect her mistress, but eventually to no avail. She saw them struggle desperately against the cyborgs, and she ended up like them, as a prisoner again, an habit she seemingly had taken.

–

She woke up to a voice she wished never to hear again talking to one she remembered quite recently. Opening her eyes slowly, the strong light hurting her unaccustomed pupils, she saw the blurry form of a tall man with purple hair, and talking to someone much shorter and white hair, both wearing a blouse.

"...this is really a reminder to why I did put you as a backup." She looked at the girl in white, whose also white eyes stared at her when she realized she was awake, and the doctor turned to see what caught her attention.

"My dear Fate ! It's so good to see you again !" He said with delight, throwing his arms upward to show his contentment. "You know you had me scared, I was told you were dead." He glared at the small cyborg beside him. "I believe you already met Zero, right ?" He patted the girl's back, making her step forward. "This poor thing is a sentimentalist, and thoughtit would have been a good thing for you if you had changed you life. Miscalculated. The silly girl put you back on the world she was recruiting on, she wasn't expecting you to recover so soon and try to get back to your 'family', if that's how you can call it. But now that you're back, _we'_re your family now. Thus, welcome back, Fate !" He said, grinning widely, almost expecting the prisoner to respond by 'I'm back'. But instead, the only thing he got was.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know any Fate, nor have I ever met this girl here." He laughed.

"No, Fate, that won't do you any good. I can recognize a clone from its characteristics, and I don't think there are many on Administered World #42, the one you disappeared on. I'm not that dumb, my dear." He stared at her with his yellow eyes like a cat at a mouse. "The only mystery to me is how you were able to be so good in magic disguise, considering how hard it is just to change the color of your eyes. So, I'm curious. What's you little secret, my dear Fate ? And would you mind changing back to your old appearance, which is, how could I say... more _pleasant_."

_'You creepy pervert.' _She thought, not bothering to reply to his rant. He looked down at her, laying on a experimentation table, her arms, legs and waist well tied to it.

"You're not very talkative." He simply stated. "I hate to do this, but I might have to use blackmail." She stared at him with disbelief. Him ? Hating to blackmail ? She resisted to snigger at that, but at the same time feared what he would come up with.

"You know, you're not the only one I caught. Actually, you were absolutely not the one I was aiming for, but I couldn't have known such an important person was there." He crossed his arms behind his back and turned it to her. " If I say Takamachi, Yagami and Mondial, what do you say about my demand ?" Her eyes grew in surprise, hardly believing those three had been caught. But she saw Hayate struggling under the rubble, and Nanoha getting her arm broken by one of the offender. She glared at the man.

"You really are one sick bastard, Scaglietti." He smiled.

"Thanks. But let me ask you a question." He leaned towards her, his face too close to her liking, and she felt his breath against her face as he continued. "Wouldn't you have done the same thing to attain your own goal ?" He straightened up, not letting his eyes leave her. "Now, enough talk about ethic. Would you mind turning back to your original appearance ? I lent you enough magic to change it, and if I were you I wouldn't try something foolish that would only lead to your friends suffering."

"How do I know you won't harm them even if I do what you want ?"

"Easy. Because you don't have any other choice." She frowned, but he was right. Thus, she slowly turned back to her old appearance, but not changing her magic as he didn't ask for it.

"Amazing. How did you get to do that ?"

"Ask your minion, she's the one who made me disappear." He turned to the small cyborg, who didn't react at all.

"We have to talk again, Zero." He turned to Fate, looking a bit irritated, said "I'll be back soon.", typed a few things on a screen beside her table, and one of the tubes connected to her wrist turned black as she felt her magical energy being drained. He squinted at that, seemingly even more irritated as he glared at her, then turned to walk away, grasping the hem of the cyborg's blouse to drag her with him.

Not five minutes had passed when Nanoha appeared again, looking pretty upset.

"You really can't leave us in peace, can you ?" Fate clenched her teeth, trying not to respond to the taunt as she knew it would only worsen her mood. "Everything went haywire as soon as you were around. I thought I made myself clear that I didn't want to see you again."

"I didn't want to go back." She finally replied, already annoyed by the woman making circle around her.

"Yes you did. Why else why would you be there ? You could have left the ship when you realized its final destination, which could have been way sooner as well." They glared at each other for a few seconds, then the brunette continued looking scornfully at the laying woman. "You could have jumped into space and died, that would have been a relief for everyone."

"I had a job to finish."

"Bullshit. You're just afraid. You've always been a coward, this is why you always clung to me."

"Shut up." She said with a low tone, containing her anger, but the other only smirked.

"I always had to drag you along since you are such an incompetent."

"Shut up." The tone was rising, and her voice now trembling a bit.

"I've stopped counting the times I wished I did not hold my hand out to you at that time."

…

"This is really interesting." The scientist was looking at the scene on his screen. "With this, you might be forgiven for your little stunt." The girl beside him was watching as well, stoic as ever, and bowed slightly to his statement.

After a few seconds, he added. "Do you think it could work in her sleep as well ?"

"With a few modifications I think I can manage to do that."

"I won't let you get involved with her anymore; I'll do it by myself. Just send me the data and a short explanation of what you did, I'm a genius after all." He grinned at her. "But I need some elements on this Lost Logia, so you are going to..." He typed something on his screen. "...raid the Infinite Library. And catch a librarian or two if you can, since they have their own definition of order."

"Alright."She simply said, and walked to the door.

"I'll send you the list of subjects you have to find." He added, not looking away from his screen, and only heard the door sliding.

Everything went in a blur then, she only remembered being ordered to turn back to normal her magic, and asked if she knew a way to get it out. Then he had to experiment on her since she had many wires connected to her skin, and saw a bunch of weird looking machines beeping too loudly to her liking. But at least Nanoha stayed away when someone was in the same room, and she let her dreams alone until Scaglietti fiddled with her head.

...

She killed her. She watched blankly at her bloody hands, then lowered them to look at the corpse laying before her. A white barrier jacked tainted in red. Hazel colored hair spread around her head. And those eyes. They were wide open, full of terror, but their former beautiful color was now only a distant memory.

Then she looked around her.

Blood. It was everywhere.

She didn't kill her. She killed _them. _

Her surroundings were covered with corpses, all former white now red, the same red jeweled device resting beside each one.

She heard steps coming from behind, and even before she talked she knew who it was.

"See what I told you ? Only a monster can do that." She just called her yellow scythe forth, then spun round, meeting with a grin and scornful look.

"Why won't you leave me alone ?" Then she launched forward.

…

Why did she stop her attack ? She didn't know very well. Maybe it was those eyes, they were...no, impossible. She must have dreamed it. But wasn't she in a dream herself ? She should be, but why did it hurt so much when she got slashed ? It was their fault. Those eyes. They shouldn't have looked at her like that. Why did she see those emotions in them that got her to love those blue orbs so much ? She was supposed to hate her. It was impossible. But when she fell, warmth enclosed her, and she felt safe again for the first time in a long time. _Nanoha._

As she felt herself being laid softly on the ground, she looked up and stared as long as her eyelids didn't close completely at the face she desperately longed to see this past month. Then she blacked out.

"What ? I never said she was_ another _clone, after all."

After stopping before him, she grabbed the hem of his blouse and lifted him with her right hand, the left closing into a fist.

"You really don't know how to properly behave, instructor." The mad man said while still smiling, indifferent from the murderous look she was giving or the fighting stances from her comrades.

Her fist was centimeters from his face when something pierced her, which stopped her right in her tracks. Not moving, she looked down, discovering a hole in her right side, then felt blood coming up in her mouth. She looked up before she could see rags of her barrier jacket slowly covering the wound, getting tainted in blood then seemingly suck it up, regaining its white state.

She spit the red liquid out, glared at the man and seeing his sickening smile resumed her punch in his face, hearing with delight something break.

"That hurt, you little..." After finally showing another emotion than smugness, he moved a finger. Before the White Devil could hit again Tre appeared in a blur, and kicked the girl in the guts sending her flying backwards. Tre and Scaglietti easily dodged the two knights that tried to stop them as they disappeared in the fading night.

Nanoha had landed in a pile of rocks, and felt her whole body ache as she tried to get up without success. When she saw Shamal about to stop her spell on the still form on the ground, worry written over her face, she shouted.

"Don't !" Held back tears started to flow, and she said much quieter. "Don't...let her die..." She was starting to lose consciousness, and saw out of the corner of her eye Vita running to her. "She's my... Fate." Then collapsed.

* * *

><p>AN : Aaaaaaand end of chapter ! Mwahahaha ! That's not a 'real' cliffhanger, though, is it ? :P

You might have noticed it was a bit more understandable than the previous chapters ? Well that's thanks to **Hyuuga-Sword** who kindly corrected my miserable grammar ! Applause please ! And if there are still mistakes blame it on me for not correcting correctly !

Thanks to **darkvalk**, **kris-tim**, **Sammie-Chan89** , **Semi7913**, **Asuka47** , **eries**, **Yo-kun**, **yukiyuuki** , **K-n1n3** and **Hyuuga-Sword** for their kind reviews ! And I'm sorry for the wait ! I finished it like two-three weeks ago but it had to be corrected ! And exams ! Okay no more life telling I know it's boring xP And thanks for the messages I'm sorry I scared you... :l

So, what did you think ? Obvious ? Weird ? I want to know ! And correct if there are misunderstandings ! Please review ! :3

One more chapter to go, and this time I won't make any promise since it seems I'm unable to keep them ! But it's on its way !

'til next time~


	8. Chapter 7

A/N : I will finish this story ! Even if it takes three months each time to write a chapter !

I'll ramble after the chapter, so enjoy ?

* * *

><p><span>Stand by Me<span>

_"Because this sky I love so much seems empty without you."_

Nanoha opened her eyes slowly, and blurry sapphire blue eyes gazed at the blank ceiling. There was mist created before her mouth with each breath she took which caused her pain in her right lung at the same time. She realized there was a mask on her face that was helping her breathe almost normally.

_"A hospital...?"_

She didn't move for a while as she tried to gather her thoughts on the previous events. Arf and Zafira helped her and Hayate escape. After they parted, Hayate and Zafira searched for Erio, while she managed to find Raising heart in the facility. Then she went to find Bardiche, which led her to a huge laboratory. What happened next...

She suddenly shot upward and said loudly. "Fate-chan !" Then winced under the sharp pain she felt at the motion, feeling the rough bandage wrinkle under her hospital gown. She grasped the fabric on her side tightly and cringed as she tried to bear the pain. Once it eased a bit, she looked around. On her right, she assumed the door was to be a part of a hospital room since everything was white and her surroundings smelled disinfectant. She looked at the wall before her and...She turned her head to the left and her eyes widened in surprise and moistened. She tried to get up from her bed, only to end up on the floor and disconnect her mask from the respiratory system that then started to beep softly. She nevertheless managed to get up again while fighting her pain, but nothing could stop her at that moment.

She stood up on shaking legs and wheezed strongly from the lack of oxygen as she slowly made her way to the side of the other bed. Her trembling hand reached out to softly caress the blonde figure laying on the bed.

This had been a gesture she had made for as long as she remembered when she became friend with the small girl with sad burgundy eyes, but this time feeling the softness of her cheek under her fingers when she thought she lost her...she sat gingerly on the side of the bed, smiled tenderly and removed a strand of hair coming down the sleeping face.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Fate-chan..." She said in a whisper.

Her features were peaceful in her slumber, but a bandage was circling her head. And she knew her abdomen was in a terrible state, having sensed Raising Heart pierce through flesh when she tried to protect herself from Fate's assault. She sighed, still relieved, and when she took the unmoving hand in her own, she heard the door open.

"I should have guessed you wouldn't stay still in your bed when you'd wake up." Said the blonde healer, smiling as she closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Shamal ! I..." She stuttered, blushing, but didn't move from her spot.

"I'm just glad to see you're okay, Nanoha. You gave us quite the fright back then, passing out with a hole in your abdomen." Before the brunette could answer anything, Shamal had come closer while talking so she stood before her and ordered with her doctor tone, her arms crossed.

"Now get back in your own bed or I'll have to drag you by force."

Nanoha looked at Shamal, then at the sleeping form beside her.

"Can I stay here for a bit ?" She asked with a pleading look, squeezing Fate's hand a bit more.

"Alright, but not too long." She sighed, and gave the girl a smile before adding. "And you have to lay down. You're a patient as well, that's one thing you tend to forget."

The brunette laughed sheepishly but complied, laying beside her friend without much problem since the bed was quite large. She immediately started to relax from the warmth coming from Fate and soon forgot the pain that came with each breath she took. But the blonde doctor was not so easy to fool, so she took the mask from the other bed and put it forcefully on Nanoha's face. She protested, but only for the sake of it since she knew she needed it.

"And I'll use the occasion you're awake to do your check up." She got a soft hum in response, she brought a stool from the other side of the bed and started her work as Nanoha complied to her demands and responded with small words to her questions.

"Vivio was bouncing with joy when she heard both her mamas were back." Shamal informed her when they were almost finished. Nanoha had her eyes closed, but a smile grew on her face as she imagined her little blonde jumping on Zafira's back, the blue wolf as stoic as ever.

"She went to see you everyday since you arrived at the hospital, four days ago." _She had been out for a pretty long time. _"She will be more than happy to know you're awake." She looked down to find out Nanoha had fallen asleep, her head resting on Fate's shoulder with their hands intertwined.

She chuckled lightly as she put a blanket on the brunette's sleeping form and went out while carefully closing the door.

"I guess Vivio will have to wait a bit longer..." Then she made a screen appear before her.

* * *

><p>Once Nanoha woke up again, she found herself in peace for the first time since... she looked on her side. Ever since Fate was claimed dead, she had suffered, but she always kept up a facade not to worry her friends. But they weren't fooled so easily, not after so many years of knowing her. But at the moment, one question plagued her mind. What happened to Fate ? How, what, who, she didn't really know how to place her questioning, but she was kept in the dark since the blonde beside her did not show any sign of waking up.<p>

While in her thoughts, she didn't notice the door opening and a small blonde form sneaking towards her bed until it jumped on her.

"Mama !"

"Vivio !" She replied, surprised but happy, and embraced her daughter.

"I missed you mama, you were gone for a super long time !" The tiny girl was nuzzling in her mother's arms.

"I missed you as well Vivio, I'm glad you're okay." She smiled as the small blonde sat quietly on her laps and looked at her other mother.

"What about Fate-mama ? Shamal said she was badly injured because she fought bad guys ! Are you going to beat them to avenge her, mama ?" She asked innocently, and Nanoha blanched as she remembered a bit too much who the 'bad guys' were. She forced a smile and tried to explain what actually happened, but how could the small girl understand why one of her mothers slashed the other one when the former didn't quite understand it herself ? So she lied. Well, not entirely since Scaglietti did actually hurt Fate, but not on the physical aspect.

"Of course, Vivio. And I'm not going to restrain myself." She really did want to beat the life out of that bastard.

"Mama, you're frowning funny." She snapped out of her thoughts and got her attention back on her daughter. Vivio talked about her time in the spaceship, accompanied by Lindy and Chrono's family, hindered by several drones along the way. She had wanted to participate, but they kept her safe along with other children so she didn't get to see much.

They stopped talking when Hayate arrived with Zafira, and as much Nanoha wanted to hear about her daughter's story she still had to be briefed about the current situation. And it was pretty odd.

The small army that invaded the council withdrawn from the conquered buildings and were nowhere to be found, but the council itself was left unharmed. They had no news from Scaglietti, and he had Erio and Yuuno as prisoners since the former hadn't been found when Hayate scoured the labs in his search. Said labs were found pretty empty that time, almost like it had been planned so they were searching for taps or considering the possibility of a traitor in their ranks. On the other hand, Subaru woke up mysteriously but she was the only one, so they were currently searching for a solution in her. The TSAB had suffered quite a loss from the various attacks the enemy launched and the headquarters were in ruins.

They sighed in unison when Hayate finished, and even Vivio had a serious look on her face since she grew up in a military environment and understood they were talking about serious events.

Hayate fumbled a bit between all the paper she had in her hands, searching for something she might have missed and stopped when she found one.

"And about Felicia, that girl who got captured with us... There was no trace of her, so we still don't know if she was with them or not. She remains a mystery."

"About that..."

She looked at Nanoha who had a faraway look in her eyes, "Yes ?"

"...I think that was Fate-chan."

Her eyes widened, "What ? How could that be...?" She tried to remember the raven haired girl and make a connection with the blonde enforcer, and frowned. "You'll have to explain your train of thoughts, Nanoha, because I don't see how it could be possible. I mean, why would she have done all of this ?" The two brunettes stared at each other for a few seconds until Hayate hung her head down in defeat. "Explain, please ?"

"A feeling."

"You're joking, right ?" They stared again, with the same result. "And I guess it was a feeling as well with Fate-chan ?" Nanoha nodded slowly. "But how come you didn't recognize her at first ?" She hated to ask question after another, but she needed to know. And the last question seemed to give a harder time than the other, since she opened her mouth to close it after several times before she actually answered.

"You know Fate-chan and I did share some kind of bond." _Always knowing where the other is, whether they're happy or depressed, sometimes even sharing thoughts. But the latter was pretty rare otherwise they wouldn't be in that kind of situation. _"The day she disappeared I felt this feeling vanish." She looked down at her daughter, hoping she wouldn't catch the truth right away and saw her frowning lightly seemingly trying to analyze the facts.

"So you weren't able to tell it was her right away when she showed up."

"Yeah." She was shaking a bit, and rubbed her thumb over Fate's palm to soothe herself. "It was when she fell one the ground after...you know." Hayate nodded, encouraging her to keep on. "I looked her in the eyes just before she lost consciousness, and...Vivio, how can you describe Fate-mama's eyes ?" She smiled at Vivio, who beamed in return and answered.

"Fate-mama has the most beautiful, gentle and caring eyes in the whoooooole world !" She stretched her arms to emphasize her words. "But I can't see them now", she added sadly, "because she doesn't want to wake up."

"Don't worry Vivio, I'm sure she'll wake up soon if you keep visiting her, she missed you too much when she was away." Nanoha stroked her hair then turned towards Hayate. "That's what I saw at that moment, Hayate." She smiled softly. "I know you can't base your report on this, but I'm sure we'll get some explanation when Fate-chan wakes up." Hayate laughed.

"If there's going to be a report, it's only a personal one. You know, it's mayhem because of Scaglietti and his army, and we're trying to settle everything down so you two are not a priority. So, I just have to say I'm glad, and that is quite an understatement, that you two are alive. Be prepared for a giant party when everything's over !" She winked at her and gave a thumbs up, then added.

"Just don't almost die again, more than once is far too much for my heart to handle. Even worse when my best friends are suicidal heroes." She laughed, then suddenly got up. "Time to go, Zafira can stay here and bring Vivio back when visits are over. Shamal might come later, she has some results from your health exam along with Fate-chan's state. But I can tell her to come later if you don't feel like it." She said everything rapidly, smiled to Nanoha and patted her head.

"I...tell her to come." She was a bit surprised to see her friend rushing so suddenly, so Hayate-like.

"Okay ! You better recover fast ! And Fate-chan wake up soon !" She rushed through the door, leaving a dumbfounded Nanoha and a wondering Vivio and Zafira.

* * *

><p>"Complete rest."<p>

"But..." Shamal was in her strict doctor mode again and stared sternly at the brunette laying in the bed.

"Doctor's order. As I said, you've been seriously hurt and we don't have enough medicine to completely heal you right now. If you strain yourself too much there is a possibility of the wound reopening from the outside. Or the inside. Or both."

"But..."

"Everything is taken care of. Search squads have been made to find Scaglietti. Signum, Vita and Teana are parts of those and Hayate is handling the situation, trust us and rest."

Nanoha's mouth was gaping, not able to find anything to reply. And she had to admit she felt kind of tired at the moment.

"...Alright. But I'll go if I feel my help is needed anyway."

"That's a deal, as long as you're not needed you won't move. You heard that, Vivio." She winked at the quiet child who smiled with assurance.

"I'll keep mama in place for sure !" And pumped her fist in the air, making her mother sweatdrop. Shamal laughed at that, and added "I'll leave it to you then."

"So...with this we're done with your case. About Fate..." She trailed a bit. "Well, she'll need more rest and rehab than you, that's for sure."

"Where exactly did she get hurt ?" She looked at Vivio, who looked back with plea in her eyes but the younger one finally hopped off the bed and left with Zafira in tow. Shamal turned her look back onto Nanoha once she was sure the child was out of earshot and sighed.

"You know she got slashed in the back and front. Several muscles were damaged, but the injury in the back is the most serious one, since it damaged her spine."

"What ? How bad ?" She got Fate back only to have hurt her to the point of her not able to move ? This was too ridiculous.

"It's reparable, but again we don't have much medicine right now and magic can only help. And there's one thing weird about that..."

"What is it ?"

"Her body seems to refuse any magic input."

"But that means..."

"Yes. If we don't find a solution she'll have to heal by herself, and that could take several months, or even years before she could walk." Noticing the look on Nanoha's face, she tried to reassure her. "But we're going to work on it once everything's settled ! And she would certainly be able to tell us what's happening, when she wakes up !" Nanoha hummed, slightly relieved, but one question still plagued her mind.

"What's with those bandages around her head ?" Shamal fell silent.

"What ? Isn't there anything else you should tell me ?" She stared intensely at the healer.

"We...found a metallic piece in the side of her head, it might have damaged her brain but we're not sure. I didn't see too much of a concussion, so I hope it was nothing much. But I want you to be prepared for any eventuality." Now she was scared again. She felt her warmth right next to her ! She was holding her hand at the moment, but she might not make it ? No, she couldn't accept that. She shook her head compulsively.

"No...no, no, no..."

"I'm sorry, Nanoha..."

"It's not fair...!" Nanoha almost shouted, tears threatening to spill. "She was dead, and finally not... only to be slashed down by her friends out of everyone, and now this ?"

"Nanoha..."

"Why does she always have to suffer !" She was starting to cry, so Shamal tried to soothe her. She gripped the blonde's doctor blouse and started to cry freely.

* * *

><p>Over the following days, close relatives came to visit.<p>

Lindy came with Arf, who had already come to see her master when Nanoha was asleep, but the small puppy still rushed to the bed and got on Fate's laps to talk to Nanoha from here.

Lindy was far more reserved, but happiness was clearly shown on her face. She took a stool next to Nanoha who now was still laying next to Fate, but now on her own mattress, and they started to talk.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of Vivio that time." The brunette said smiling softly.

"No need to thank me, Vivio is like my granddaughter and taking care of such a great child is a pleasure." At the comment Nanoha blushed slightly and laughed her typical laugh, earning a smile from the teal haired woman.

"Yeah, she is..."

"And thank you for bringing back my daughter." Lindy countered.

"But I..." She could hardly believe she would thank her for slashing down her daughter.

"You found her. You saved her. There's nothing else to add here." She said calmly, contrary to the agitated brunette.

"Thank you..." She finally said, relieved as she didn't want to talk about that again.

Lindy hummed in response, smiling as she was now looking at the sleeping face of her daughter. But then Arf suddenly commented, sniffling around.

"There's something weird."

"What ?" Both women asked.

"Why don't I feel her magic now ? I'm supposed to be bound to her by magic until the day she dies." She seemed a bit disappointed, but added. "But she smells like Fate, I'm sure of that."

"How could this be ? Shamal didn't find anything off, but it's true that something's missing. I felt it that day too."

"You had a bond also then ?" Lindy asked, curious.

"Since we became friends, I think." Nanoha replied after trying to remember when she felt that special connection between them, smiling fondly at the memory and Lindy at the affection she showed.

"You must really love each other deeply."

"Huh ?" Two voices rang in the not so empty room. They looked towards the door to see a still Chrono, a look of disbelief on his face as his hand held up in the air about to knock on the door.

"Ah, Chrono ! About time you arrived ! Where are Ami and the twins ?" Lindy asked.

"Ah..." He looked blankly at them before registering the question. "They...I just came back from my ship, so..." He approached the bed slowly under the curious stares of the others.

"Good to see you're awake, Nanoha." He said with a smile as he stood beside his mother, looking at the two laying women. She nodded and she couldn't help, but blush as she wondered if he heard what Lindy said and felt guilty for what she did to his sister. She just couldn't help it.

On the other side Chrono felt really confused from the previous statement of his mother. Nanoha and Fate ? He never really thought about it, and now that he did it somehow made sense. Then what did he do ? His confusion was easily read by his mother, who frowned and decided to have a talk with him later.

They chatted for a while, with the subject changing from the general events that occurred to what happened to Nanoha then finally and mostly about what could have Fate endured.

The following week they were visited by Signum and Vita, Nanoha got a good reprimand for her restless behavior but as always with the small red head she got away with a smile and a rustle in her hair. Signum was feeling guilty for the injury she inflicted, as expected from the knight. She bowed before the bed and said that if there was anything she could do to atone for the harm done she would do it. Not knowing how to react to something directed towards a sleeping Fate, she simply said that seeing her friends safe and sound by her side when she would wake up was the only thing she would care about. The pink haired knight stood silent for a few seconds, then gave one of her too rare smiles before leaving with a smirking Vita in tow. That earned a chuckle from Nanoha who was glad to have such great friends around them.

Then Teana came with Subaru between two searching patrols. Subaru went all over her former instructor and started babbling about everything and nothing before stepping back when her partner informed her of Nanoha's injuries. Teana simply stood on the side, answered the questions that were directed to her but she didn't start any conversation on her own. Most of the time she stared at the floor, glancing at Fate from time to time. Nanoha didn't have the time to find it odd as she was assaulted by the ever overexcited Subaru, and the fact that Teana wasn't an effusive person.

Caro went alone, and seemed hesitant to enter the room, almost hiding behind the door. She was encouraged by Nanoha to come to her bed, and slowly made her way towards her, only to be greeted by a warm embrace. This was too much for her so she started to cry softly in those comforting arms.

Nanoha whispered soothing words to the young girl for a long time, distressed by the eventuality of the loss of her two most precious persons.

When she left, she was smiling a bit but her sad expression didn't leave her face.

And during all this time, Fate didn't wake up.

* * *

><p>Vivio went to visit her mothers every day by staying as much as she could as she was afraid as her blue eyed mother that her most important persons might disappear if she left.<p>

One day, she voiced her thoughts about her Fate-mama. Her mother looked an awful lot like the princess of one her bed stories, so she simply said as her mother was combing her hair while she was on her laps.

"Ne mama, Fate-mama is sleeping because of bad guys right ?" Nanoha hummed, concentrated on combing her hair.

"Then, she needs a kiss to wake up like in the story !" She was proud to have found the answer by herself, and now it seemed obvious. But not to her mama it seemed, as she stiffened and became beet red to her hypothesis, only getting a "What ?" out. Vivio frowned, pouting cutely with a 'Did you not hear what I said ?' face.

"I said Fate-mama will wake up if she gets a kiss like in the story." Nanoha was confused. _What story ? A kiss ?_ She stammered a response."Huh, Vivio... Wha-what are you talking about ?"

"In the story you read me the other day, the princess was asleep because of the bad fairy, but she got a kiss and then she woke up !" She finally explained to her mom.

"...eh ? Mou, Vivio, that's not..." She smiled, embarrassed.

"If mama doesn't do it, then..." She lowered herself to Fate's face.

"Wait, Vivio..." She feebly tried to keep her daughter in place, but she was too fast and she kissed...her Fate-mama's cheek. But the latter didn't budge, even after a minute.

"Looks like that didn't work, ne ?" Nanoha rustled the small blonde's hair who pouted, quite disappointed. She was too, but to a lesser extent. And at the same time relieved Fate wasn't waken by Vivio's kiss. But that was a childish feeling. They both turned towards the door when they heard a typical laugh.

"Tututut, you know Vivio-chan it was actually a kiss on the lips that woke the princess up !"

"Hayate !" Just when she got the idea out of Vivio's head ! Hayate grinned, enjoying the situation. Vivio looked at Nanoha and asked, "Ne, is that true mama ?"

"Well, that's..." She glared at Hayate, who started to giggle like a schoolgirl and added.

"...And Vivio-chan, if you remember well, it's the prince's kiss that wakes the princess."

"Then we have to find Fate-mama's prince ?"

"Well this is a special case, we need a princess here instead." Vivio had a questioning look on her face with her head cocked to the side. Hayate approached the bed while ignoring her reddening friend, and patted the young girl's head gently.

"Do you have an idea as to who could play this role, Vivio-chan ?" She asked playfully, and winked at Nanoha, who pouted childishly, crossing her arms. Vivio seemed deep in thoughts when she beamed, having found the answer.

"That's got to be mama then, right ?"

"And why is that ?" She was pushing it a bit, but she was having so much fun...

"Because mamas are aaaaaalways together," She stretched her arms wide, "When Fate-mama is home that is, then they protect each other like princes and princesses, and..." She smiled at Nanoha, and finished. "...they love each other, ne mama ?" Nanoha looked surprised, then confused, then replied, smiling.

"Of course Vivio. Just as much as we love you."

"No, not _that _love, the other one ! The one between the prince and the princess !" '_What the...'_

"That's why you have to kiss Fate-mama on the lips to wake her !" The child burst out, beaming.

Augh. Why wouldn't she let this go ? She stared at Hayate, now hardly containing her laughter.

"It's your fault Hayate !" She complained, blushing furiously.

"What ? No, I just stated facts, my dear. That's all !" Hayate replied, grinning widely. "But come on Nanoha-chan, just a small kiss ?"

"Hayate~" Nanoha whined, to the commander's delight. But Vivio was not finished, and added the final blow.

"You don't want Fate-mama to wake up then ?" Both women's eyes opened wide from surprise.

"That's not it, Vivio !" Nanoha replied quickly, seeing the dejected look on her daughter's face. "It's just that, you know, it doesn't work like that and she won't wake up. And I don't want you to get disappointed."

"I know it could not work, but you have to try still, mama !"

"I...I can't." She looked down at her hands gripping the blanket. "I couldn't protect her back then, I don't...I don't deserve it. I don't deserve her." The atmosphere suddenly dropped.

"Nanoha..." Hayate said softly, reading the internal struggle her friend was going through. She simply stretched her hand and called for the child, who eagerly took her hand as she too understood something was going on.

"Come on Vivio, I think your mama has to think about things. And maybe Fate-mama will be awake tomorrow, who knows ?" She flashed a smile at the small blonde who returned it, and they both turned to the still thinking brunette.

"Fate-chan won't wake up unless you do something, Nanoha..." The latter turned her head towards them, looking lost, then looked down again.

"We'll see tomorrow then, Nanoha !" They said 'Bye bye' in unison and simply left.

* * *

><p>At about 3 in the morning Nanoha was still awake, mulling too much over things to get to sleep. A vast majority of those thoughts were directed towards her best friend lying next to her. She didn't know what to do, she felt completely and utterly lost. She needed Fate by her side to at least relax and think over normally. But she might never wake up again.<p>

She looked down at her side to be greeted by a beautiful sight... One of the moons was now peeking through the window and its light ended on their bed, enlightening the blonde's features. She caressed her face softly, almost as if afraid to break her. Her fingers stopped around Fate's lips. She blushed at the thought that came to her mind at that, and she couldn't shake off the words Vivio and Hayate had put in her mind earlier.

_"It's only to try...it won't hurt and nobody will know." _She was trying to persuade herself, but those lips were so damn tempting. _"It's Fate-chan, she won't mind if I explain after ? Wait, how can I assume that it will wake her ? Damn you, bed stories !" _

During the train of her thoughts she subconsciously inched closer Fate's face, and in the end she ever so slowly moved closer her lips, and closed her eyes.

It was soft. It tasted like Fate, so...pleasant. But there was something more. She knew she felt something like this before, so by intuition she deepened the kiss and poured magic into it.

The reaction was instantaneous. Fate's body arched and started to shake and electricity to run over her skin which startled Nanoha but she didn't let go. Instead she pinned the blonde down and practically straddled her to maintain her position, ignoring the pain coming from her side. She poured more and more magic, desperate to get that small feeling she sensed when she touched Fate's lips at first, then it happened. Everything went black and she couldn't sense her body anymore. But somehow she felt at ease, surrounded by something familiar, something she couldn't get her finger on.

_'What is going on ? Where am I ? Where is Fate-chan ?' _She looked around her, only seeing darkness, when she heard a small sound... _'A drop ? I don't understand anything anymore !' _She tried to move towards that sound, and found herself floating more than actually walking. _'It's almost a third person point of view'_ She thought, when a flicker of light appeared showing a small blonde child clad in a white dress, sitting before a huge paper sheet covered with numerous colored lines and dark strokes. She approached and recognized her as a younger version of Fate.

"Fate-chan ?" She asked, and the child turned around, holding a used black pen in her right hand. She seemed to recognize her, as she simply replied "Ah, it's you..." and traced another black line.

"What...what is going on ? Where are we ? Are you...Fate-chan ?" Nanoha didn't know if those were the questions she really wanted to ask, but red eyes just stared at her then the child looked away and replied.

"You're quite oblivious. This is a part of Fate's mind, you forced your way into it." She remembered what she did to arrive here and blushed.

"I see...but aren't you Fate-chan then ?"

"Only a part. I guess you see me because I have to show you something." That got Nanoha curious about several things, but she went along.

"What do you want me to see then ?" The small blonde stepped aside, revealing the paper sheet from before.

"What is that ?"

"Fate's heart."

"Eh ?"

"It's just the metaphorical part of it. This shows Fate's feelings at a particular time which are each represented by a different color and different size." She presented the different colors and the emotions they meant.

"Well...but what about all those huge black lines then ?"

"Hurt. Look closer." She did as said and noticed several sizes for those lines. "The more hurt Fate felt, the thicker the lines get."

"So those two..." There were two crossing the paper, more dark and large than any others.

"You can guess the first one." An image appeared before them, showing a scornful Precia Testarossa. "I hate you" could be clearly heard as not-Fate drew again the line crossing the sheet.

"Betrayed by her most important person. Twice." Another image appeared, this time it was Nanoha herself. She was stupefied as she heard herself whispering words with venom the same way Precia had said them. She also heard words that she knew that she never nor will ever say to the most important person in her life.

"But I never did..." She started.

"This is what Fate heard and saw, this is her truth. If it is actually true or not depends on another part of Fate's mind."

"How do I reach it then ?"

"I don't know." The young girl stared at her, almost hostile.

"I have a feeling you don't really like me." Nanoha tried.

"You hurt Fate."

"That's exactly why I want to get to her and reestablish the truth."_ How could she get her to understand ?_

"What is the truth ?"

"I never said those words to Fate-chan." She answered with determination.

"Do you realize that this is not the only time you hurt Fate ?"

"What are you talking about ?"

"A great part of those black lines are because of you." She pointed an accusing finger to her chest. What was she talking about ? Nanoha didn't know what to answer and stayed quiet as her eyes pleaded the girl to explain.

"Look." Darkness around them vanished and Nanoha found herself in familiar surroundings. _'What does school have to do with this ?' _

"You don't get it ?" She turned around but only heard the voice, and then spotted an all too familiar form. "Fate-chan ?" She approached her to recognize the Fate from high school. She was sitting on the roof, a spot hidden from the entrance, and fiddling with a small red wrapped package in her hands. Nanoha came closer and extended her hand to touch her when the blonde suddenly jerked up and turned her eyes towards the entrance. _'I guess she doesn't see me...?'_

"Correct. This is a memory from Fate's past. Do you remember ?"

"You can read my thoughts ?"

"This is Fate's mind. I'm the master here." She turned her attention back to the high school Fate, now seeming highly flustered. She wondered why when she heard her own voice coming from the door on the opposite side, along with a male one.

"That's..."

"Valentine's day, eight years ago."

"But why this time ?" She remembered that year, she could now walk again after a painful rehabilitation.

"That is when Fate discovered that her feelings for you exceeded ones of a mere friend." _All those years she had...? _"She had doubts for a long time, but she talked about it to her other friends and they came up with this conclusion. They encouraged her to declare at that time..."

"Wait, so all this time everybody knew ? And Fate-chan never did..."

"Because you ignored it. Just look at you." She looked at the scene before her. The boy seemed embarrassed with closed eyes and declared his love to the surprised brunette before him. An awkward silence passed and Nanoha gently rejected him saying she really wasn't looking for a romantic relationship at the moment, but she would be glad to be friends. The boy looked dejected and left without giving a proper answer, leaving an oblivious Nanoha.

She looked at Fate's reaction during the time, her expression passing from stressed to relieved but depressed at the same time, and almost crunched the wrapped package. She slowly showed herself when her friend called for her, sheepishly approaching while hiding the box behind her.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Fate-chan, but I couldn't stop him in time." Nanoha scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have been here anyway..." Fate replied, waving one hand before her, the other one still holding the package in her back.

"Come on Fate-chan !" Nanoha laughed. "What were you doing here ?"

"Thinking...?" The brunette nodded then noticed her friend's hands behind her back.

"What's that ?" Fate blushed madly as Nanoha pointed the package and suddenly presented it as she shut her eyes.

"It's...it's for you !"

"For me ? Chocolate ? That's so sweet Fate-chan, you shouldn't have !" She hugged her not noticing how tense the blonde was, then took her hand to lead her to the stairs. "Let's go eat it with everyone, shall we ?"

Fate nodded, smiled sadly and when Nanoha opened the door and lead her along, swiftly brushed a tear with her sleeve.

"Pretty bad huh ?" Young Fate was next to her again, as Nanoha gaped at the scene before her. She got chocolate every year, ignoring the real meaning of those.

"How could I do something so horrible to her ? I never noticed !" It hurt so much to see herself unknowingly reject Fate.

"You didn't want to notice, here lies the difference. Here, let me show you what you did more.

The landscape changed, they were at the beach this time.

"About three months later. Watch."

"I don't want to see that ! I understand I was cruel to Fate-chan, that's exactly why I want to apologize ! It's just too...painful !"

"I want you to feel the same pain. I'm going to show you everything."

"But..."

"Maybe you'll be able to reach her after that."

She straightened herself, "If that's the only way I'll do it then."

"Good."

As she kept watching she learned why her friends wouldn't stop calling Fate a prince, the actual reason why Hayate put them in the same room during Riot Force 6 and other information she never really thought about before. But most of all she finally got to understood the brief glances Fate would give her from time to time and why she evaded all questions about that.

She gasped as she saw what she had put Fate through when she talked about Yuuno and his marriage proposal, then the goodbye at the airport. _Ignorance is bliss right ?_

"Always afraid of rejection, always afraid to do something wrong. She even feared that if she ever succeeded to confess, you would be your usual nice self and try to return those feelings. But she doesn't want a lie for a relationship, even more if it doesn't make you happy. So she would never openly say it, treasuring this friendship, trying to express her feelings in a more subtle way... But you would never pay attention to those."

The last straw was when she got to witness the scene in the spaceship, seeing herself rejecting Fate so harshly and her reaction at that... As a spectral projection she couldn't even cry but the pain was real. She turned to the small Fate and apologized numerous times even if it was not enough to condone for what she did.

"Fate-chan !" She called out desperately, hoping to get to her. She hurt her this whole time, but she hoped she'd be able to make up for it. The smaller Fate was staring at her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Fate-chan !" She repeated more times, each one with more force and feelings than the previous. Darkness around her started to wave and small drops began to fall, the small blonde didn't budge. She called one last time, and caught a glimpse of the current Fate at the smaller one place's.

"Fate ! I need you ! I love you !" She finally shouted from the bottom of her heart. The child jolted in surprise, brought out of her trance, then smiled fondly at her.

"See ? That wasn't so hard." She embraced the trembling brunette and whispered to her ear. "I love you too Nanoha.."

The latter blinked as she found an adult Fate crying her name in her arms. She hugged her tightly and whispered soothing words to her.

"I won't let you leave me again Fate-chan." She finally said.

* * *

><p>Shamal opened warily the door of the hospital chamber. A signal occurred stating that a magical activity had been registered a few minutes ago. When she found Nanoha sobbing with her head on Fate's shoulder she felt a sudden pang of fear crawl its way in her, but then she saw a shaking arm encircling the brunette's shoulders. She smiled and closed quietly the door. Hayate was right, again.<p>

* * *

><p>AN : Thanks for reading !

So, about this chapter...I lied ! Unwillingly but still ! This chapter is not the last one, there's still one left ! And explanations finally !

And there are still many things going on, so...do you want a sequel or do I rearrange the epilogue for it to be the real end of the story ?

Great thanks for the reviews, you are all so nice ! I'm sorry if I don't answer, but...It's embarrassing ! I don't know how to react to praise...

I apologize for the super long wait, it's because...I'm slow. Terribly slow.

And finally, great thanks to **Hyuuga-Sword** for the help ! Thanks to her the chapter contains less mistakes (and commas) and is more fluent...!

Thanks for putting up with me, and 'till next time~


	9. Epilogue

A/N: Procrastination should be labelled as a disease, really...I think I've gone beyond the "teehee sorry I'm late" level here. Mwarf. Sorry anyway (really).

Since it's been such a long time I guess you have forgotten what happened, so here's a small summary (from the beginning for the hell of it):

Chrono somehow convinced Yuuno to propose to Nanoha, who accepted, Fate left for a mission and didn't return, left for dead. The day of the funerals an attack occured and the TSAB got overpowered, JS and his loyal cyborgs got out of prison, disabled the other cyborgs including Subaru and Ginga, then captured Nanoha, Hayate, a 'mysterious' girl they captured and Erio. Lots of chatter and here are the Wolkies to the rescue. Fate reappears but the others believe her to be a clone (of Fate) and end up 'hurting' her. Nanoha gets hurt too by a mighty lazaa from one of the cyborgs and collapses. Flashback Fate gets crazy and changes her appearance because of the plan B cyborg Zero, and believes everyone hate her. She comes back by chance when following the world's army and ends up captured by JS. Which brings us to the last chapter where Nanoha brings her back from her comatose state and here we are.

SO! Here's the last chapter! Enjoy?

* * *

><p><span>Welcome Home<span>

_"That's where your heart is"_

Saint Church Hospital, night

Just as Shamal closed the room, Nanoha's sobs subsided as she felt soft arms around her. She whispered "Fate-chan" several times as her sobs receded and she looked up to get lost in those pools of that peculiar colour she thought she would never see again. She smiled tenderly at the sight and happiness rendered her unable to speak at the moment, so Fate was the one to start.

"Nanoha...am I still dreaming?" This earned a questioning look from the latter. "I dreamt so much of you..." She cleared her throat a bit as it felt parched as if she didn't drink for days, and finished, "...but not in such pleasant terms." She remembered the slaughter she made, all the blood belonging to only one person. How could she have killed, mutilated the one she swore to protect at the cost of her own life, even in a dream? She closed her eyes to hide the turmoil going through, but it didn't escape the sensitive girl beside her.

"Fate-chan..." She whispered again in her ear this time as they were still embracing each other. "This is not a dream, see..." She bit lightly the earlobe and got a surprised eyes shot open look at her. "It did hurt, right?" She grinned sheepishly as Fate touched lightly her ear, a surprised expression still on her face.

"...It did." She finally said, but didn't confess that her chest and back were aching since she woke up. She looked at the blue eyed brunette beside her. " I don't understand anything anymore. You..." She found it difficult to continue as tears welled up in her eyes. "You..."

Nanoha stared at her, concerned.

"I what? What is it Fate-chan?" She locked their eyes together. "You know you can tell me anything, Fate-chan. We always shared everything, didn't we?"

They did. Aside from one thing, and that was the one she was worried about.

"...You said you hated me. Every single person I love personally said they hated me. And you most of all." A pause. Then she shivered a bit.

"Silly Fate-chan." She said with a half smile and a reassuring look. "Aside from the criminals you've arrested I don't think anyone could hate you." She looked in her eyes again to see, as she talked, "I love you...", a light in those violet blue eyes "...more than anyone.", and her world stopped. She recognized that gleam, she saw it whenever Chrono looked at at Amy, and she must have had that same gleam whenever she looked at the blue eyed auburn haired girl before her. And did she hear what she thought, no, hoped, did she?

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, I had to lose you to understand how important you are to me but now that you're back I don't want to risk losing you again." A few second passed, and with the lack of response she tried calling the other girl. Her gaze had now shifted and was focused on the ceiling.

"Fate-chan? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Another few seconds, and she shook her lightly resulting in her finally turning to her, her mouth slightly open.

"But that was a dream..." A strange sentence but Nanoha guessed what she was referring to.

"I...I'm sorry, I kind of found myself in your mind and...well...you do remember what happened, right?"

She was still waiting for the tiny voice in her mind telling her it's not what she thought it was, but it didn't come. Should she believe it? Could she believe it? She chose to, because even after all these years, she still was that hopeful little girl, so she couldn't help believing in others and hope. A tear streamed down her face, but of happiness and relief this time. She tightened her hold on Nanoha, who was still waiting for an answer, and shoved her face into her shoulder.

They stayed like this for a time before Nanoha broke the silence.

"Fate-chan?" The blonde hummed. "...Can I have an answer?"

She broke into a smile. "Of course." She whispered in her ear softly. "I love you too, Nanoha."

* * *

><p>Arf appeared like a gale in the room the next morning and engulfed Fate in hugs, kisses and sweet words to try to convey at least a bit of the joy she felt when the magical link between them came back, confirming the return of the master she cherished.<p>

Of course Fate was a bit taken aback, but she calmed down when she realized at least Arf's illusion was indeed only projection of her mind. Where those projections did come from, however, she didn't really know.

Shamal came in shortly after for a check-up, her usual gentle smile and caring attitude quickly dispelled the illusion.

She started her check up shortly after reassuring Fate.

"Well, these are good results." She said, smiling as she looked at the screen before her. She turned to the girls.

"Your body is not rejecting magic anymore so the healing process will go smoother. I'm curious about that change though. Any idea why?" She looked at the girls, Nanoha seemed relieved and surprised at the same time, and Fate a bit disconcerted; she didn't seem to have been aware of this barrier. Both of them nodded negatively, and the doctor hummed in thoughts as she looked at the floor and held her chin. She caught sight of a glimmering object at her feet, and bended over to pick it up.

"What about this?" She positioned the small violet jewel before her eyes and examined it; it seemed to radiate a powerful power. Fate was the one to respond, a bit hesitant.

"I think I know what it is..." She remembered that time after the explosion in the basement. "Someone implanted it into me, it's a Lost Logia called Phantom."

"What?" Was all the other two could reply, shocked.

"I'll explain it all later, but it seems like some sort of item specialized for spies, assassins or criminals. It allows changing one's identity from their looks to inward abilities and doesn't seem to react to any detector. Maybe it can do more, but I didn't test it further." Nanoha put her hand on her shoulder and opened her mouth, a worried expression on her face. "It's okay, Nanoha." She smiled sweetly and turned to Shamal again. "Maybe it's better to give it to Shari or Mariel, they should be able to analyse it." Shamal nodded.

"Okay, that mystery is solved. Now, your overall state, Fate. Muscles from your front and back have been damaged." She pointed out several parts on a representation of a human body on the screen. "Back muscles will take longer to heal, since Signum was the one to inflict the wound and she does have a more sharp weapon." She ignored the scowling faces and kept on. "You are thus forbidden from any brusque movement." One scowl deepened. "Your spine has also been slightly damaged, but it was enough to prevent you from standing for a while,. If you listen to me and rest it might heal enough for you to get out of bed. We'll talk about rehabilitation later. Until then I don't want to see you outside this room." She then used her doctor's tone and glared. "Understood?"

Fate looked dejected but still nodded. "Yes..." She whispered.

"Good. And this one still stands for you, Nanoha. In case you had forgotten the reason you were in the hospital too."

"I know." She reacted childishly as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

_"What happened to you?" _Nanoha looked at her side and found a worried pair of wine coloured eyes. She didn't take the time to tell her how she ended up here and by her look, she knew what she was thinking.

_"It wasn't you. Nor your fault. I almost caught the doctor and he somehow managed to fire something a me, and pierced my right lung. I'm fine now."_

Shamal looked at them while they talked silently between them, and once finished she continued. "You should be able to get out sooner than Fate, a week at most. You'll have to be careful, still."

She smiled at the happy expression and bid them farewell, as she had many other patients to see after. She deliberately omitted talking about Erio currently missing as she knew Fate would disregard any healing order to go search for him, even if she couldn't even stand on her two feet.

When Shamal left the room, she crossed Vivio at the entrance. She smiled and patted the blonde head softly before the child ran inside. She then faced Lindy, who came along but let Vivio go alone, as she wanted to let them some family time before greeting her daughter, no matter how much she was dying to hug her. Lindy glanced inside before turning toward Shamal and smiled slightly, reassured, then left along with her.

Vivio, on her part, was more than overjoyed when she got to see that her second mother was awake. She had been told to be a bit gentle with her, but at that moment she didn't care at all. Nanoha-mama said Fate-mama wouldn't come back for very long after all!

"Fate-mama!" She cried as she ran to the hospital bed, jumped on her first mother's side and rolled down to her second one's laps. "I missed you very, very much! But I'm happy because Nanoha-mama said you weren't coming back for a lot longer!"

She heard her whisper her name when she looked up and saw her Fate-mama a bit strange, very different from the sweet and happy one she was used to seeing.

"Mama?" She cupped her blonde mother's left cheek with her right hand, "Are you okay?", Fate's eyes widened in surprise then moistened with a smile on her face as she took the smaller hand in hers and closed her eyes.

"Hnnn, it's okay now." Vivio just missed her mother; there wasn't any hint of rejection in her eyes. Her heart mended further, for she was so glad to have so much love surrounding her.

"Mou, Vivio...you didn't even say hi to me..." Nanoha puffed her cheeks childishly and stuck her tongue at Fate when she looked at her. "I want my Vivio dose too!" And extended her hands to try to grip a giggling Vivio, but Fate wrapped her arms around the child and mimicked her friend by sticking her tongue at her. "Mine."

The small family went off in its own world surrounded by an almost visible aura of happiness.

Later that day Lindy came back to greet her daughter and couldn't help but cry of joy when she was able to embrace the child she thought had lost.

* * *

><p>Nanoha and Fate's room, later that day<p>

Hayate entered the room calmly and smiled at her two friends before her. With a small nod Nanoha stayed at her place beside Fate and she slowly made her way around the bed; red eyes followed her as she did so.

She stopped before a wary blonde and grinned with all her teeth before she glomped her friend.

"Fate-chaaaaaan!" She cried on her chest as she tightened her grip.

"Ha-Hayate? " Fate managed to stutter, her face beet red and not knowing what to do. Nanoha laughed on the side at her friend's antics.

"I love you Fate-chan don't ever doubt that!" Fate blush became even darker if possible. "Well not as much as Nanoha but I'm right after!" She added. This time Nanoha was the one to blush.

She finally released the blonde and squished her face between her hands.

"My dear best friend, I will always love you no matter what." Fate's eyes watered and she managed to nod despite the grip. Hayate smiled, satisfied, and added, "That goes for you too Nanoha-chan but you know that already."

"I know, and you know I will too." They all smiled for a while when Hayate leaned lower and lower before lying completely on Fate's lap.

"Hayate ?" She only got an unintelligible grumble in response. Then a small snore. They both giggled and moved the now sleeping commander between them and covered her with a sheet.

That week, excluding Nanoha's, she broke her hugs record since everyone that was present at the time came to visit. Seeing her back from the dead was something so emotional some broke into tears if not faint at her on sight. But everyone did hug her to make sure she wouldn't disappear before them, that she wasn't an illusion. Even Signum put her pride aside, too relieved to find her friend and rival back.

* * *

><p>Before Caro's visit, Hayate and Chrono went in to give a summary of the situation but before that Fate had to tell her part of the story, from the explosion in the undergrounds basement where everyone thought she was died up until she came back to this world.<p>

This explained some things for the others then, especially the case of her disappearance and the reason why she attacked them.

After the end of her story, the three others took a minute to absorb the information. Then Hayate and Chrono started their own report.

Holographic files in hand and a serious expression on their face, they started. It was time for an evaluation of the situation.

"Okay Fate-chan, we can't conceal everything much longer so rather than having you learning it from anyone else we'll be giving the full story." She looked at Fate who immediately took her enforcer expression and nodded, and then Nanoha did the same.

Chrono displayed a map of the TSAB's headquarters as well as a spinning projection of Mid-Childa.

"The day you arrived on Mid-Childa, the headquarters were attacked and taken. We presume they knew about the event that day..." She glanced at Fate briefly but came back to the subject immediately. "...because they took advantage of the fact that most of us were at your funerals to assault a barely protected building." The blonde flinched a bit at the enunciation of said event, but said nothing. "They are using AMFs, as you had witnessed, thus quickly overpowering the soldiers."

At the same time the small square representing the HQ turned from blue to red as a red circle encircled it and blinked as it expanded quickly.

"They took the high council as hostages and forced us to retreat under armed pressure." Then Chrono added. "Everything had gone too quickly, we really had no time to retaliate." His expression was bitter, as an admiral he wasn't able to save as many lives as he would have wished.

"That area has been taken in less than an hour." Hayate said as she showed the TSAB buildings now covered in blinking red.

"At the same time another armed group used that battle as a decoy to assault the prisons and liberate the doctor and his loyal cyborgs." The screen switched to a picture of said doctor and his underlings.

"You were with us then, they attacked us when we thought they would have needed more time, overpowered us again and took several people in hostage, they seemingly aimed for strong devices and mages but only got the three of us and Erio."

"Erio ?" Fate shot straight up in her bed, started to get off but winced in pain as as she tried to move her legs. She managed to shoot questions anyway. "Where is he ? Was he rescued as well ? How is he ? And Caro?"

Nanoha tried to soothe her and started to rub her back as Hayate looked sorrowfully at her friend. "We don't know. The facility was almost empty when we were rescued, which meant they were expecting us. And they took Erio with them, as well as Yuuno who got himself willingly caught in order to provide information from the inside but we lost contact with him pretty quickly."

Both reacted to the fact, despite everything he was a very good friend and moreover Nanoha felt guilty he had put his life in line in order to free them. They opened their mouths at the same time but were cut by Chrono.

"We're actively searching for them so just stay put, you'll be more useful completely healed. As for Caro, she's part of one of those research teams. She should come by sooner or later." Fate could only nod sullenly while Nanoha pouted as Chrono had left no room for debate.

"Our side managed to get the Headquarters back from Scaglietti's allies during a stealth attack right before we assaulted Scaglietti's hideout. The resistance was not quite as strong as planned and we retrieved the council members unharmed. It's strange but right now we don't have the liberty to consider anything than this being our luck. That leaves us with two dangerous armed parties roaming free, a weakened TSAB from human losses -right now only a tenth of our troops are on base- and lack of communication since the tools are still either broken or jammed. We can just hope this abnormality will be soon discovered by outside troops or our engineers manage to get it back to normal."

The two girls were quite stunned to hear how such a powerful organisation could have been weakened so much by a simple armed group. Hayate took their silence as a clue to keep on.

"Now, about the enemy. We know the scientist and his cyborgs, but there have been some additions. First, that cyborg girl called 'Zero'." A small picture of the white haired and eyed cyborg surrounded by soldiers appeared on the side of the screen. "She seems to be of the same kind as the others but didn't show any peculiar ability or inherent skill. From your account you heard Jail talk to her about some incapacity, and that she was the one to put you in that predicament. She went through the trouble to implant a small device she must have developed herself into your head using that explosion in the basement then 'gave' you a powerful Lost Logia when she could have done it another way. Her actual goal could actually differ from the doctor's, but we'll wait for more information before drawing any conclusion." Hayate caught her breath and nodded at Chrono who continued.

"Now for the second part, the armed one." Another switch of the screen, onto firing soldiers surrounded by drones." They obviously are working with the doctor and thanks to your report we can conclude on their origins, World 42. They seem to hold some grudge against the TSAB and want to destroy it. Their leader seems to be a man named Matiz..." This time the picture of a man, brown hair almost completely hidden under a green army cap and with a scar running from below his mouth to his left eye, looking pretty angry. "Native from 42, orphan, blames the Bureau for its mass weapons regulation that keeps them from actually defending themselves against looters and the likes."

"Aren't we supposed to provide security on the administrated worlds?" That comment made Fate look away with a grim expression and Hayate frowned.

"We do what we can, but the Bureau is not almighty. You know that more than most."

"But she's right. We're supposed to protect them yet we couldn't do anything to counter mass weapons effectively." Fate recalled the radio news on this world, all about destroyed homes and revenge seeking. "It's only normal they'd want to suppress that law preventing them to protect themselves when we didn't do it."

"And that would result in even more deathly wars. This is an issue and it's the Bureau's fault but conceding to their demand would make things worse. Besides, they're trying to destroy the TSAB instead of trying to smooth things up right now." She sighed ruefully. "So please, keep your reproaches for later. The bureau is on the defensive despite the success in our deployment, we could fall again at any time."

A heavy silence fell on the room.

"We understand, and you have our support. The Bureau won't fall in the doctor's hands, that's for sure." They smiled at each other; only a light one but they knew they could count on each other. Hayate chuckled and shook her head from right to left.

"Alright then! Just go to sleep and try to heal fast because their arses won't kick themselves!"

She saluted with a grin on her face and left the room, Chrono in tow who waved at them before closing the door.

Nanoha picked the file the commander left them and scooted closer to Fate to let her have a look.

"Maybe we still can do something with this file?"

"Hmm, I hope so." Fate nodded and gestured her friend to display the different data before them. "I can't rest in bed and do nothing while everyone's doing their best."

"Yeah. Hayate seemed tired, she even fell asleep on us yesterday because of this. I feel sorry to have snapped at her, but I hope we'll find an arrangement. And, Fate-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me about everything you witnessed back on their world?"

The blonde paused, locked her gaze with Nanoha's and smiled softly. "Hmm. If that's what you wish." And she started describing everything she had witnessed as Nanoha listened carefully.

* * *

><p>Their devices were given back in the week, along with a short note from the technician saying they couldn't fully analyse them because of the lack of time and the possibility of having to use them on short notice. Of course, the girls were ecstatic to receive their devices again, especially Fate since the last time she talked to Bardiche was when she broke it. When Nanoha received Raising Heart, though, at the moment she touched the small red gem she felt a small pang of pain in her head but she quickly dismissed it as she greeted her companion.<p>

The device replied with her usual mechanic voice, [It is good to see you, my...master], and paused half a second before saying the last word. A bit worried, Nanoha wanted to ask what was wrong, but nothing seemed off; since she didn't want to bother the engineers with something so trivial and was reluctant to let go of her device again she simply put it aside. She turned to see Fate, still entranced by her own golden device, and smiled. Nothing could be wrong.

* * *

><p>Yuuno looked behind him, to see the white haired girl standing in the empty library, still dutifully following him. He sighed and placed the book back in the shelf, then turned to her.<p>

"I don't like to have someone right beside me who doesn't talk at all. Would it bother you if we talked a bit?" The cyborg stared at him with her usual expressionless face and shook her head; that made the bespectacled man smile.

"Good. I'm Yuuno Scrya, I guess you know, but you are...?"

"Zero."

"Ah, you're part of the numbers after all. Why didn't you participate to the Cradle event then?"

"Precaution measure. I was set up to wake up two years after the events."

"Aah, I see. That's something he'd do indeed. Why you then? Is there any peculiar reason? "

A small pause.

"I am a failed product." He looked at her. She indeed seemed a bit off, but to say she was a failure...

"How so?" He asked.

"I was created to have no emotions, but only my face became emotionless. Pigments did not react with my body, I am weak compared to another cyborg and I do not possess any Inherent Skill like my sisters."

"Isn't it dangerous for you to tell me you're weaker than the others?"Barely finished, she grabbed his arm, which earned a yelp from the blond man, and tightened her hold until he knelt down in pain.

"I am still way stronger than any regular human. Do not try anything rash, understood ?" He nodded frantically and she let him go. He got up and as he rubbed gingerly his arm, he kept on with his questions.

"And might I know what the doctor's plans are? I can't escape, so..."

"You are asking a bit too much. I cannot tell you that, neither anything concerning what we are planning to do."

"Aaaah, too bad. I tried at least." He laughed sheepishly, as he scratched his head.

"The doctor however gave no order regarding your allies' whereabouts."

"Really? What could you tell me?" He asked, hopeful. Maybe he could get to know if they succeeded in their escape plan. They did move out of their previous hideout after all.

"Of your allies we captured, three of them managed to escape. They got into a skirmish but I heard they are in healthier shape now."

"Their names...?" She closed her eyes.

"Takamachi Nanoha, Testarossa Harlaown Fate, Yagami Hayate." His eyes opened wide.

"Fate is...? But I heard...are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. She was in our custody the same amount of time as your other friends, only she did not arrive under the same appearance as she left." That left him thinking a bit, but he quickly sighed then smiled.

"I'm glad. She's the only one who could make Nanoha truly happy."

"Weren't you going to marry her?"

"How did you...nevermind. About that, let's just call it a prank from a stupid guy who thinks he knows everything and is insensitive." He sent a mental stab to that certain person. "Nanoha's like my sister and I just want her to be happy with the one she really loves. I was just kind of caught in the flow and ended up being the trigger to her realization." He looked at her for a bit, and as she didn't reply he asked. "You do understand, don't you?"

"What should I understand?"

"This feeling." He pointed at his chest. "Wanting them to be happy even if it means you have to sacrifice yourself for it. Love." She cocked her head to the left, still unreadable.

"Of course I do. I told you only my expression remains the same."

"Right, sorry. So... Now all they have to do is find this place and beat you, I guess."

"Maybe we'll find them first..." She said in a low voice and ignored his questions as she continued her walk in the long, long corridor.

* * *

><p>Erio slowly opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings, an empty tiled room, with emotionless eyes. He was not tied up like he was the previous times he woke up; this time no creepily smiling scientist was waiting for him. But this time he didn't care about escaping either. He brought his hand in his view and clenched his fist.<p>

_'I became stronger. Much, much stronger.'_

He noticed someone had appeared standing in the corner of the room.

_'But, for what purpose?' _Maybe that person with purple hair could answer his questions. He walked wearily towards that person, who started to smile. _'Where did I see such a smile again?'_

* * *

><p><span>How it could end<span>

"Nanoha, Fate, good news ! We found their hideout and managed to infiltrate the basement; they're almost beaten." Hayate entered as she shouted happily and found the pair cuddling as always.

"Everything should be finished by tonight, I'll inform you guys of everything happening. So you are forbidden to leave your room, I placed guards in front of your door." They could only stare mouth agape as the small brunette stormed out of the room.

"Wow. Didn't expect this to be over so easily." Nanoha chimed.

"Yeah, I somehow expected the doctor to be a bit more cautious this time." Fate frowned, perplexed.

"Me too. I'm glad, I was kind of tired..." She yawned. "All this shooting..." She rested her head on the pillow, and her friend followed. "...has been tiring." They closed their eyes at the same time.

...only to shot open some time later as Hayate stormed inside again, out of breath.

"There were some complications, but we retrieved Erio and Yuuno alive ! There was some commotion when one of the cyborgs blew herself up with the rebels' chief, but the doctor and his subordinates are under control and in the process of being disarmed."

"Wow. Great job! Is anybody hurt?" Nanoha asked, hopeful.

"Errr...we needed to use force to immobilize Erio, so...he's just a bit bruised, maybe a few ribs broken but he'll be okay." Hayate replied sheepishly, looking on the side.

"What happened to him?" Fate was now over worried, as always.

"Well...he was a slightly wild so Siggy had to beat him up a bit but he's back to normal now so don't worry." Fate stared with wide open eyes, but before she could ask anything Hayate added. " I'm sorry, but I have to go guys !" And she left like a storm, again.

"Did she drink too much coffee?" A raised eyebrow.

"I think she's always like that." Nanoha tried to stifle her chuckle.

"I'm still worried about Erio, though...Do you think I could try to..." Fate bit her lower lip.

"No." Was her stern reply. "Shamal said you shouldn't move. And I'm sure everyone's handling everything well."

"Maybe you're right." She sighed and got further in her cushion, then reached for her friend's hand and intertwined their fingers. Nanoha looked at her, smiled then scooted closer, relishing with her presence.

Later again, a screen popped up before them, with a hysterical Hayate on the line.

"We've managed to get military connections back, as you can see! Things are settling down, there are still some mechanical issues but the team is working on it! I got some weird data, and I'd like to retrieve both of your devices and proceed to do a full body examination for us asap. Nanoha, you'll be able to contact your parents soon; I think they must be worried." She finally paused and caught her breath again. "I think that's all. Any questions?"

"Yeah, Hayate...why do you keep popping out of nowhere without warning?" A sly smile erupted on the commander's face.

"You don't want to know what I'm trying to do." They sighed at her antics, but smiled nonetheless.

"Right, we don't want to know." And Nanoha added. "Just keep yourself in check." They saluted with a smile, and silence overcame the room again.

"Nothing much to do then."

"True. There's always paperwork, but I kind of wanted to at least strangle Quattro for what she did to you."

"And I wanted to blast the doctor in another galaxy for what happened to you."

A unison sigh.

"But I guess I'm just glad everyone's okay." Nanoha scooted closer to Fate. "And I have you by my side so I can't say I'm not happy." Fate smiled fondly, nudged her nose against Nanoha's cheek and hummed happily.

At the same time, Hayate clicked her tongue in aggravation and muttered. "Tch, I'll get them next time, surely...they can't escape my eye for too long...people are counting on me!" She threw her arms before her, fingers fidgeting, and started to laugh evilly. "Your lovey-dovey time won't be concealed much longer!"

Every people walking by tried to distance themselves from the weird aura surrounding their commander and started to wonder if maybe her sanity had been affected after that time in jail.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

I would like to thank my wonderful beta, **Hyuuga-Sword, **for correcting and rephrasing my terrible writing and providing such great help *applause*, my readers, reviewers and all the favourites! I'm terribly sorry for the delay, really. To think I knew what was going to happen since I started...Ehehehem.

So, as you might have guessed, that was an alternative ending (aren't they lazy? I must have rubbed off on them). Why you ask? Because I've planned so much suffering for them one single story is not enough, mwahahaha~!

Seriously, I have a sequel planned...or not, if you don't want to. It will depend on what you say. It might be a long time again before I get it finished though. Unless someone wants to help me write? That'd be great.

What could happen in this sequel, well...Scaglietti is still loose, so is that army leader Matiz, and they're hiding pretty well. And planning dark and evil plots (like any bad guy), which are already set in motion as you might have noticed. And two of the aces are not completely operative. And blood everywhere. There.

'til next time maybe then ~


End file.
